Pure and Raven-Black Existence
by Himomo Senohara
Summary: Air yang begitu jernih, membuat anak berambut biru langit, terbangun dari tidurnya yang panjang. Kuroko Tetsuya, yang tak tahu bahwa dirinya adalah klon yang sangat langka, memulai hidupnya yang keras. Apakah dia akan diincar...? [Chapter 12 dan seterusnya akan diupdate setiap dapat kesempatan online, mohon dimaklumi!]
1. Chapter 1

_Air yang begitu jernih._

_Namun tidaklah sesuai dengan dirinya yang 'hitam'… Air yang murni, mencerminkan kepribadian setiap orang yang memandanginya, namun makin banyak air itu dan makin dalam, maka tak ada yang bisa ditemui selain kegelapan itu sendiri. Sungguh suatu benda yang sangat mencerminkan dirinya. _

_Dirinya yang jernih sekaligus 'gelap'_

_Dengan nama 'Kuroko' tersemat pada dirinya…_

**.  
**

**.**

**.**

**The Basketball Which Kuroko Plays ~ Pure and Raven-Black Existence**

© Himomo Senohara

_Disclaimer_ : **The Basketball Which Kuroko Plays** © Tadatoshi Fujimaki

_Warnings_ : OOC, AU, aneh, gaje, penulisan dadakan dan lain sebagainya.

_A/N_ (Mun) : Halo! Datang lagi dengan _fic_ aneh! Aku cuma mau ngetes fic ini kok... Sempat kepikiran mau memasukkan pairing AkaKuro, tapi melihat perkembangan fic ini kayaknya Akashi-nya harus ditaruh di pihak anatongis (?) ya... *mundung di pojokan*

Mungkin... Mungkin bakal jarang ada _romance_-nya, sempet sih kupikir begituan... ARGH! Lihat dulu ya, seberapa kalian tertarik pada fic abal ini! *ngibirit*

Oke, tanpa tedeng aling-aling, RnR please?

**.**

**.**

**.**

**[ Kuroko's POV ]**

Mataku pun terbuka.

Seolah mendapat kilatan bahwa hari itu akan menjadi hari yang sangat bersejarah, setidaknya bagi diriku.

Sebuah pertanda bahwa aku sudah _lahir_ ke dunia sana.

Dengan mataku yang tak aku ketahui warnanya, aku memandang sekelilingnya. Namun aku begitu tak tahu, dan aku bahkan tak tahu harus melukiskan ekspresiku. Yang pasti, aku sangat kaget dan heran. Aku berada di sebuah tempat yang entah kenapa terasa asing bagiku. Tunggu, kenapa aku bisa melihat dan juga mengingatnya seolah aku ini adalah orang dewasa? Bukankah aku merasakan sesuatu yang 'kosong' selama aku menutup kedua mataku…?

Aku ada di dalam sebuah tempat yang berbentuk tabung, dengan air yang jernih berada di sekitarku. Aku merasa seperti bernapas di dalam air, entah benar atau tidak. Dan aku sadar satu hal. Aku _telanjang bulat_ di dalam tabung yang aneh ini.

Aku pun mencoba menggerakkan anggota tubuhku, dan nampaknya aku benar-benar terlahir seperti manusia. _Well_, aku tak tahu juga, apakah aku ini pantas untuk disebut manusia atau tidak. Aku melakukan gerakan seperti berenang untuk mendekat ke kaca yang membendung serta membentuk tabung raksasa itu, sekedar untuk memperhatikan apa yang kulihat di luar sana.

Di sana sangatlah gelap. Aku sampai harus menunduk ke bawah untuk mencari-cari sesosok yang 'seperti'ku, namun sepertinya nihil. Sepertinya tempat ini telah _terabaikan_, setidaknya cukup lama. Aku tak tahu hitungan waktu, namun aku yakin tempat ini _sudah lama_ ditinggalkan. Yang menjadi masalah, mengapa aku justru terbangun dalam kondisi seperti itu?

Di luar sana, berbagai peralatan – yang sepertinya untuk mengawasi perkembanganku – rupanya sudah terbengkalai, bahkan ada yang sepertinya rusak. Banyak kilatan berwarna abu-abu, menghinggapi setiap sudut ruangan besar itu, dan pintunya sudah berlumut, setidaknya pada bagian gagang serta bagian bawahnya. Tanaman hijau itu juga menghinggapi bagian bawah tabungku ini.

Sepertinya tempat ini benar-benar angker. Apa jangan-jangan ada yang sepertiku di luar sana, namun takut dengan aku? Aku benar-benar tidak tahu, dan tak akan pernah tahu, setidaknya sampai ada yang bercerita apa yang sebenarnya terjadi di sini.

Merasa tak nyaman, aku lantas kembali ke posisi di mana aku terbangun, namun aku berbelok ke atas tabung, berusaha keluar dari tabung yang entah kenapa berisi air jernih yang tak pernah kotor. Aku benar-benar bingung. Yah, pertanyaan itu bisa disimpan nanti, pokoknya tugas pertamaku setelah hidup adalah : **meloloskan diri dari tabung menyebalkan ini**.

Aku lantas mengetuk-getuk bagian tutup tabungnya yang sepertinya keras dan besar sekali, berharap dengan demikian aku bisa mengetahui sesuatu. Namun nihil. Aku pun meneruskannya dengan meneliti setiap sudut bagian itu, dan menemukan adanya tombol kecil yang bahkan belum kuketahui manfaatnya, tertempel tepat di pusat bagian tutup itu.

Aku pun mencoba menekannya, dan…

KLIK.

Tahu-tahu tutup tabung itu bergerak sendiri. Aku segera turun dari tutup itu, takut kalau ada apa-apa dengan diriku. Mataku mengamati pergerakan tutup tabung itu, dan mendapati bahwa benda itu ternyata bergerak membukakan dirinya terhadap tabung itu. Oh, sepertinya hebat sekali.

Aku tak akan menyia-yiakan kesempatan itu. Aku akan melarikan diri. Sekarang, atau aku akan _mati_.

Kedua kakiku pun bergerak seolah naik ke permukaan, mencoba meraih ujung kaca yang terhampar di luar sana.

PYUUR!

Dan, saat itulah yang menjadi hari yang paling bersejarah bagiku.

Aku _bernapas_ tanpa bantuan air itu, dan juga _keluar_ dari habitat menyebalkan itu.

Benar.

Aku _telah_ mengeluarkan kepalaku – setidaknya – dari dalam cairan jernih yang jumlahnya banyak itu. Rasanya seperti… Aku juga tak tahu. Aku tak pandai melukiskan ekspresiku, mungkin terlalu bahagia. Seperti berada di dalam surga, _well_, mungkin terlalu berlebihan.

Aku terus berenang, mendekat ke kaca yang di atasnya ada ujungnya, mencoba mengangkat seluruh tubuhku keluar dari air itu. Aku menggapaikan tangan kananku ke ujung kaca, diikuti dengan tangan kiri. Dari sini, aku mencoba menguatkan otot bisep dan / atau trisep-ku, melakukan kontraksi di dalam otot bisep-ku.

Dan itu membuahkan hasil. Sebagian, setidaknya tubuh bagian atasku, sudah terangkat keluar dari air itu. Aku merasa belum puas, lantas mencoba mengulurkan tangan kiriku keluar dari sisi dalam tabung itu, menuju sisi luar lainnya, yah, mungkin aku akan merasakan suatu esensi yang sangat aneh.

Itu adalah esensi di mana tangan kiriku yang basah, merasakan gesekan yang halus dengan permukaan kaca, sehingga terpeleset dengan suksesnya. Aku tak tahu ada juga yang seperti itu. Sontak aku berpikir bahwa dunia ini terlalu kompleks, bagiku.

Tak putus asa, aku terus melakukan gerakan yang sama, namun sepertinya aku mempelajari satu hal : _**Tak akan efektif apabila sebuah air bergesekan dengan kaca**_. Camkan itu. Aku lantas beralih ke sesuatu yang setidaknya bisa membantuku keluar dari habitat menyebalkan itu.

FUAH!

Aku pasrah, lalu kembali ke dalam air. Kulepaskan pegangan kedua tanganku dari ujung kaca itu, masuk kembali ke lingkungan pertamaku yang menyebalkan ini. Begitu menyatu dengan air, aku tak akan membiarkan diriku jatuh ke dasar tabung itu.

Perlu kalian ketahui, di dasar tabung itu ada berbagai lubang, sepertinya selang yang ukurannya cukup besar, dipasang di sana. Aku nggak mau kalau diriku tiba-tiba tersedot ke sana. Aku lalu memutar diriku, melihat sekelilingku dan menyadari satu hal.

Di bagian belakang tabung itu, ada sebuah benda aneh yang menjulur masuk ke sini hingga ke dekat dasar tabung itu. Dan satu hal yang menggelitikku, di antara dua garis besi yang menjulur ke bawah itu ada beberapa garis mendatar yang tersambung pada keduanya melalui ujung garis mendatar itu.

Penasaran dengan fungsinya, aku lalu berenang kemari ke situ, memegangi garis mendatar itu. Merasa tahu sesuatu, aku lantas memegangkan tangan kananku ke garis mendatar lain yang posisinya di atas garis mendatar pertama yang aku pegang itu.

Aku lalu memindahkan tangan kiriku ke garis mendatar lain lagi yang posisinya di atas garis mendatar yang dipegang oleh tangan kananku. Setelah beberapa kali kulakukan, aku menyadari satu hal. Tubuhku ikut terangkat, perlahan-lahan. Merasa ini adalah cara yang hebat, aku langsung mengulanginya hingga aku benar-benar keluar dari sana.

Benar saja.

Aku _berhasil_ mengeluarkan semua tubuhku dari habitat itu, dan ketika kepalaku menoleh ke belakang untuk pertama kalinya, aku melihat _keseluruhan_ dari ruangan ini sambil masih berpegangan pada benda-yang-telah-menyelamatkan-ku itu.

Sontak aku berkata dengan lirih, menandai hari bersejarah lain yang akan dicatat oleh Tuhan kepadaku. Benar, aku berkata untuk pertama kalinya, "Ini… **Di mana**?"

**.**

**.**

**.**

**[ To be Continued... Or End? *digilas* ]**


	2. Chapter 2

_Air yang begitu jernih._

_Namun tidaklah sesuai dengan dirinya yang 'hitam'… Air yang murni, mencerminkan kepribadian setiap orang yang memandanginya, namun makin banyak air itu dan makin dalam, maka tak ada yang bisa ditemui selain kegelapan itu sendiri. Sungguh suatu benda yang sangat mencerminkan dirinya._

_Dirinya yang jernih sekaligus 'gelap'_

_Dengan nama 'Kuroko' tersemat pada dirinya…_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**The Basketball Which Kuroko Plays ~ Pure and Raven-Black Existence**

© Himomo Senohara

_Disclaimer_ : **The Basketball Which Kuroko Plays** © Tadatoshi Fujimaki

_Warnings_ : OOC, AU, OC (chapter berikutnya), aneh, gaje, penulisan dadakan dan lain sebagainya.

_A/N_ (Mun) : Yaaay! Akhirnya apdet lagi nih! Oh ya, akhirnya kuputuskan untuk menetapkan _pairing_ lho! Mau tau? Baca aja deh! Sekaligus pengumuman terakhir, _fic_ ini _ending_-nya dipastikan, Kuroko akhirnya bareng GoM! Untuk sementara ini, aku sajikan dulu Kuroko bareng Seirin-nya ohonhonhon~ *didemo massal*

**.**

**.**

**.**

**[ Normal POV ]**

Di suatu bangunan yang sudah terbengkalai, ada sekitar belasan anak yang bermodal nekat, rupanya sedang bergelayutan di sekitar puing, menunggu saat yang tepat untuk beraksi. Mereka bertubuh kira-kira setinggi anak berumur dua belas tahun, minus seorang cowok bermuka licik di balik keinosennya yang sungguh keterlaluan. Yang di_summon_ bertubuh sungguh raksasa, setinggi anak laki-laki berumur 14 tahun.

"Oke, Hyuuga-kun, ayo kemari~" sahut seorang cowok yang tingginya cukup abnormal, serta berambut cokelat, sambil berjalan menelusuri puing-puing tersebut dengan antusiasme yang kelewatan batas.

"Oi, _baka_, kenape lu malah semangat nih… I-ron Heart!" balas cowok bernama 'Hyuuga' yang dipanggil oleh cowok berambut cokelat itu, sengit.

Seketika dia berhenti bergerak masuk ke bangunan terbengkalai itu, gara-gara Hyuuga malah menghinanya dengan sebutan nggak _fit_ itu. Ia langsung balik dan balas meneriakinya dengan wajah setengah marah setengah malu setengah ga rela, "Nggak! Panggil aku Kiyoshi atau apapun asal jangan itu!"

Yang ada Hyuuga malah nyengir. Nyengir iblis lebih tepatnya.

"I-ron Heart~ I-ron Heart~" balasnya memprovokasi.

"Hentikan! Atau aku benar-benar marah nih!"

"Oke, IRON HEART! Riko, sebut dia dengan julukan itu!"

"NGGAK! HYUUGA-KUN!"

Riko, sang gadis dengan rambut pendek berwarna cokelat, terpaksa melempari dua cowok yang deket tapi malu ngaku itu dengan batu, sehingga mereka berdua pun langsung mingkem abis digituin oleh gadis yang ternyata lebih perkasa dari cowok. Seorang cowok lain yang berdiri di belakang Riko, lantas mengomentarinya dengan datar, "Jangan gitu, Hyuu-niichan, Kiyo-niichan. Kita maunya mengobservasi tempat ini kan?"

Seketika dua cowok itu berhenti bertatapan, lempar batu sembunyi tangan, pokoknya berhenti berantem, abis mendengar perkataan menusuk cowok berambut _raven-black_ dengan mata sipit itu. Riko langsung menggangguk setuju sambil mengomandoi mereka, "Oke! Anak-anak, cepat bergerak sebelum ketauan orang dewasa!"

"Ayey!" jawab mereka semua, kecuali anak cowok lain yang senantiasa menutup mulutnya.

"Cih, coba gue mempersuasi sebagian anak-anak kelas dua buat berenang…" gerutu Hyuuga kesal, ga rela kalau dirinya harus diseret paksa ikut mengobservasi tempat super angker gitu.

Selagi mereka bergerak menyusuri area luar bangunan yang terbengkalai itu, Riko lantas menjelaskan detail tempat itu dengan antusiasme yang juga nggak kalah berbahayanya dengan cowok bernama Kiyoshi itu, "Tempat ini dulunya adalah tempat penelitian kloning. Katanya di sini banyak klon-klon yang mati, oleh karena itu tempat ini digerebek karena sebagian masyarakat tidak setuju dengan kegiatannya. Gosipnya sih, mereka meng-klon manusia!"

Ketika Riko selesai melafalkan kata 'manusia', mendadak Hyuuga mundur beberapa langkah dan sembunyi di belakang anak cowok yang selalu menutup mulut itu. Riko dan Kiyoshi yang melihatnya mundur dengan wajah ngeri, lalu memanas-manasinya dengan nista, "Heeeh, Hyuuga-kun/Hyuuga takut nih?"

"A-Apa kata kalian? !" sergah Hyuuga, berkelit dengan nggak elitnya.

"Udah, ngaku aja, Hyuuga-kun~" sahut Kiyoshi dengan wajah inosen tapi licik di dalemnya.

Merasa harga dirinya sebagai jargoan untuk Riko tercinta udah jatuh dengan _awesome_nya, Hyuuga lalu membenamkan mukanya di balik punggung anak yang tak pernah ngomong itu. Riko lalu nyengir nista, lalu balik memimpin tim bonek alias bocah nekat menuju gedung yang terbengkalai itu.

"Ngomong-ngomong, ini sudah tahun ke sepuluh ya, tempat ini diabaikan." ujar Kiyoshi, membuka obrolan barunya.

"Iya– tunggu…"

Riko berhenti bergerak tepat beberapa meter di depan pintu gedung yang terbengkalai itu, begitu juga dengan Kiyoshi dan _gank_-nya. Mata mereka berdua, serta beberapa dari _gank_ mereka, mendadak menyipit. Pendengarannya pun dipertajam, pertanda sudah naik level ke Siaga 1.

KLIK. KLIK.

Mereka _bisa_ mendengarnya. Mereka mendengar suara tombol ditekan-tekan dari dalam sana!

"HIII! GUE MAU PULANG!" seru Hyuuga menjerit ketakutan.

"SSSHHH! ! !" bentak semua anak-anak kesal, mengingatkan Hyuuga untuk tetap anteng.

Dia pun akhirnya anteng, walau dengan cara yang sangat dipaksakan.

"Kayaknya nambah menarik nih. Mau gue terobos ah~ _Let's go have fu~n_!" seru Kiyoshi senang dengan slogan penuh keinosennya yang udah parah dan akut.

Riko nyengir nista, lalu mengeluarkan sesuatu dari tas kemping besar berwarna cokelat yang sedari tadi sudah dibawanya. Beberapa menit setelah dia mengaduk-aduk isi tas itu, dia akhirnya menemukan beberapa senter berukuran sedang serta berwarna kuning. Ia lalu membagikannya ke semua anak-anaknya, "Satu kelompok 4 orang! Bawa ini dan jangan sampe ilang!"

Sontak semua anak berebutan mengambil senternya, serta membentuk kelompok. Riko dengan seenak jidat menarik Hyuuga, Kiyo, dan anak yang berjulukan 'Eagle Eyes' ikut dirinya. Si mulut kucing lantas menyeret si pendiam, sobatnya Tsuchida dan anak harimau yang baru pulang dari Amerika, masuk kelompoknya.

"Oke. Koganei! Kau dan gengmu tunggu di sini dan cek fasilitas di sekitar sini! Kita mau nerobos masuk!" komando Riko berapi-api.

"AYEEEEYYY!" seru Koganei semangat '45.

Riko dengan segala tetek bengek kelaknatan serta kebejadannya, kemudian menendang pintu yang udah berlumut itu dengan segenap tenaga setannya, sehingga membuat Hyuuga mengira dia _mungkin_ harus tuker jabatan dengan Riko serta menjadi tangan kanannya.

BRAK.

Dengan sukses pintu itu dihancurkannya!

_Mission 1 : Breaking the Door – Completed!_

Lha, ini kok kayak _game_ sih?

"Oke, masuk!" aba-aba Riko segera berkobar.

Kiyoshi masuk paling pertama, dengan segala keberaniannya ala _pirate_, disusul oleh Riko dengan muka nekat, nista dan jahanam dicampur bareng-bareng. Si 'Eagle Eyes' dan si kacamata dua kepribadian itu terpaksa dorong-mendorong untuk mendapat giliran ketiga masuk gedung terbengkalai itu, dengan Hyuuga akhirnya menjadi pihak ketiga yang masuk. Satu catatan, dia _mengekor_ Riko dengan patuh, saking takutnya.

TAP TAP.

Mereka lalu menuruni tangganya, sekalian Kiyoshi menyalakan senternya. Begitu mereka makin turun ke bawah, Hyuuga makin putih kulitnya dan nyawanya sudah melayang entah ke mana saking takutnya. Si 'Eagle Eyes' cuma bisa menelan ludah, mengekor Hyuuga dengan ragu. Riko makin bling-bling, kagum dengan isi gedung itu.

"Ternyata gosip itu benar adanya ya… Kayaknya." sahut Riko sedikit takut.

"Ah, aku nemu pintu lain… Kayaknya tempat ini terhubung ke lab deh…" ujar Kiyoshi memecah komentar ajaibnya Riko.

"Wut?"

Benar saja.

Mereka berempat lalu memiringkan tubuhnya ke sisi yang bisa dilihat, dan begitu mereka menyusurinya dengan senter, mereka melihat ada pintu besar yang menghalanginya. Beruntung mereka menapaki satu-satunya jalan ke sana. Kalo nggak, udah nggak kebayang mereka nyasar jadinya.

Riko lantas berbisik pada cowok yang nyentrik itu, "Kiyoshi, coba elu nendang itu pintu. Kayaknya lebih keras dari pintu pertama."

"O-Oh, oke."

_Mission Accepted : Breaking the Second Door._

Cowok bertubuh kayak anak berumur 14 tahun itu lantas maju ke depan pintu, lalu menarik napas. Hembuskan. Ia lalu memasang kuda-kuda, mencoba berjuang dengan lebaynya agar bisa merusak pintu kedua itu. _SYUUUNG_. Kaki kanannya kemudian terangkat, dan ditendangkan ke pintu itu!

**BRAAAK.**

Tuh, kubilang juga kan? Kiyoshi emang lebih setan daripada Riko!

_Mission 2 : Breaking the Second Door – Completed! Reward – 1000 XP_

Halah, makin mirip dengan _game_ aja.

"Ayey~ bakal ada penem–."

KLIK KLIK.

Sontak mereka berempat menelan ludah. Mereka mendengar_nya_ lagi. Suara tombol ditekan-tekan! Riko yang mulai diserang rasa ngeri, lantas maju dan mencolek-colek Kiyoshi, "E-Eh, kau denger gak tadi itu? Suara klik klik gitu… Dan kayaknya dari dalam sana."

"A-Ah iya… Kayaknya ada arwah di sana deh." sahut Kiyoshi polos. Entah dia itu terlalu bodoh atau polos.

"Udah deh, jangan omongin arwah molo! Jalan!" Tiba-tiba Hyuuga mengomando mereka dengan muka sepucat vampir, dan masih ngekor dengan patuhnya di belakang Riko.

"Iya deh, Hyuuga-kun~"

Kiyoshi lantas menyusuri ruangan di dalam sana dengan senter. Ia lalu berjalan masuk ke sana, diikuti oleh Riko yang megang baju bagian belakang cowok inosen tapi licik itu. Hyuuga melakukan hal serupa dengan Riko, begitu juga anak kecil si 'Eagle Eyes' ini. Pelan-pelan… Pokoknya pelan-pelan… Asal jangan bikin kekacauan selevel kecamatan deh…

Mata cokelat Kiyoshi lantas menyelidiki ruangan itu, dan mengekspresikan keterkejutan sekaligus kekagumannya pada tempat itu.

Ruangan itu gede, dengan banyak tabung yang sudah retak sana-sini. Banyak selang berseliweran dengan awut-awutan di lantai – beruntunglah pas Kiyoshi memeriksanya, ternyata nggak dialiri listrik. Banyak peralatan yang sudah terkubur dalam balutan debu, bahkan ada laba-laba yang bertengger dengan tenangnya di sana.

Dan empat pasang mata segera menangkap satu hal yang mengejutkan. _Satu_ di antara tabung-tabung yang rusak itu ternyata masih utuh, dan _masih_ diisi dengan air! Lampunya masih nyala di daerah dasar tabung itu, berbeda dengan yang lainnya. Tutup tabungnya juga sudah terangkat ke langit-langit ruangan itu. _Masa di ruangan bobrok begini cuma tabung itu yang masih berfungsi? Gile…_

"Kayaknya masih berjalan ya, tuh, klonnya?" tanya Riko bergidik ngeri.

"Ma-Mana gue ta–."

KLIK.

_**Glek**_.

Mereka menangkap suara 'klik' lagi, dan kali ini mereka membentuk lingkaran kecil, saling berpelukan satu sama lain, minus Kiyoshi yang masih waspada mencari-cari pelakunya. _Tenang, tenanglah, Kiyoshi! Itu cuma alat yang rusak, kali… Lupakan soal arwah atau teori gak masuk akal itu semua! Relaks, relaks…_

"Doumo."

_Relaks… Tunggu…_

Mata Kiyoshi kini membesar, pupilnya ikutan juga. Tangan kanannya yang megang senter, mulai gemetaran. _Darimana suara itu? ! _Kayaknya Kiyoshi juga mulai kena virus kengerian yang sedari awal dengan nistanya ditebarkan oleh Hyuuga dan si 'Eagle Eyes' itu.

Cowok penggila basket ini lalu menggeserkan senternya, mencari-cari sumber suara itu dengan liar dan tak terkendali. Pokoknya, dia dalam keadaan panik! _Tunggu… Kalo ada orang, mestinya dia udah nongol dari tadi! Tapi… Yang ini… Kemanakah dia?_

"Aku di sini."

"HYAAAAA! ! !"

Kiyoshi sontak melemparkan senternya ke belakang, beruntung nggak kena pada kepala mereka bertiga. Mukanya udah berganti jadi dikit ketakutan plus kaget, melihat sesosok manusia lain yang berdiri tepat beberapa senti di depannya. Dan ia menyadari satu hal yang sangat _nggak sopan_ darinya.

Manusia itu _**telanjang bulat**_. Di depan dirinya dan tiga solmetnya.

Riko sontak menutup kedua matanya, ga rela kalau dirinya dinodai di usia yang terlalu muda.

Hyuuga nelen ludah, pingsan seketika.

Anak 'Eagle Eyes' itu, seketika berharlem shake dengan hebohnya saking ngerinya.

"…"

"…"

Hening.

Bahkan semua _arthopoda_ di sana ikut berkoor serta berpadus berjamaah, mengisi keheningan yang menyerang mereka berlima. Kegelapan bahkan ikut berdangdut menakut-nakuti mereka berempat alias _genk_ bocah super duper anjrit nekat itu.

"Kau telanjang. Dan _**basah**_."

TING.

Seketika Kiyoshi menyadari satu hal lagi yang asing dan nggak wajar dengan manusia yang satu itu.

Sangatlah nggak wajar serta nggak etis, menurut pendapatnya yang masih bersikeras dibilang masih waras, kalau manusia itu hidupnya telanjang bulat. Dan bermandikan air sehabis keluar dari kamar mandinya, iya kan? Pertama, manusia itu _**telanjang bulat**_. Kedua, dia _**basah**_, seperti abis dimandikan. _Jangan-jangan…? !_

"Ehem. _Check sound_, cek, cek. Apa kau abis mandi, Nak?" tanya Kiyoshi ragu-ragu.

Anak itu justru terdiam, kemudian menunjuk tabung yang berisi air itu seraya berkata dengan datar, "Aku baru keluar dari tabung itu."

_Wait._

_Loading…_

_Loading…_

_Loading…_

"Kau di sana ya? Di tabung itu?"

"Iya."

"Sejak kapan kau suka bermain ke sana?"

"Nggak. Aku tidak bermain di sana. Begitu aku terbangun untuk pertama kalinya, sudah ada di sana."

_**Glek**_.

"…"

Kiyoshi lalu mengulurkan tangan kanannya. Manusia telanjang bulat itu, yang merasa heran dengan tingkah cowok yang berdiri di depannya, lalu mengulurkan tangan kanannya juga. Cowok berambut cokelat itu lalu berjabatan dengan manusia telanjang itu. _Tunggu… Kulit dia basah. Sedikit halus dan… Kurus?_

Ia mulai bertanya lagi, "Sejak kapan kau tinggal di sana?"

Manusia telanjang bulat berambut biru langit itu justru menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya seraya menjawabnya dengan yakin, "Aku tak tahu. Begitu aku terbangun, tahu-tahu keadaan sekitar sini kosong dan dingin… Dingin sekali. Aku bahkan tak tahu bagaimana menghangatkan diriku."

_**GLEK**_.

"Ya Tuhan… Jangan bilang kalau manusia telanjang itu…" gumam Riko ngeri.

Hyuuga cuma bisa merem melek, lalu meluk di bawah kibaran rok yang dipake Riko, saking ngerinya. Udah berkali-kali dia diceritakan tentang pengetahuan kloning yang dianggap terlarang pada abad itu, dan baru kali ini dia menemukan _satu_ klon yang benar-benar _hidup_. _Kalo sampe ketauan di publik, udah dia dieksploitasi berkali-kali… Tidak, tidak!_

Si 'Eagle Eyes' itu sudah berkali-kali diberitahu seperti apa klon itu, dan ia bersumpah demi matanya, dia menemukan klon itu dalam keadaan hidup, telanjang bulat pula. Siapa sih yang nggak syok melihat peristiwa super duper anjrit langka seperti itu?

Kiyoshi lalu memasang wajah malaikat yang oh-sangat-dipaksakan, dan berkata dengan kaku ala Presiden (?), "O-Oh, ya sudah sini kuhangatkan… Kau benar-benar nggak tahu tentang siapa dirimu?"

"Nggak."

Singkat, padat dan jelas.

Merasa kasihan dengan manusia itu, cowok yang sangat nyentrik itu lantas memeluk manusia itu dengan lembut dan penuh kasih seraya berkata, "Kau tak apa-apa. Kami di sini. Kau tunggu di sini, salah satu dari kami mau memanggil teman-temanku."

Tanpa mereka sadari, masalah besar akan mengintainya sekejap setelah mereka menemukan klon itu masih hidup dan berlindung di dalam tabung yang sengaja dibiarkan selama sepuluh tahun itu.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**[ To be Continued atau… End? *diganyang abis-abisan* ]**


	3. Chapter 3

_Air yang begitu jernih._

_Namun tidaklah sesuai dengan dirinya yang 'hitam'… Air yang murni, mencerminkan kepribadian setiap orang yang memandanginya, namun makin banyak air itu dan makin dalam, maka tak ada yang bisa ditemui selain kegelapan itu sendiri. Sungguh suatu benda yang sangat mencerminkan dirinya._

_Dirinya yang jernih sekaligus 'gelap'_

_Dengan nama 'Kuroko' tersemat pada dirinya…_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**The Basketball Which Kuroko Plays ~ Pure and Raven-Black Existence**

© Himomo Senohara

_Disclaimer_ : **The Basketball Which Kuroko Plays** © Tadatoshi Fujimaki

_Warnings_ : OOC, AU, OC (MASIH… Chapter berikutnya. *ditablog*), aneh, gaje, penulisan dadakan dan lain sebagainya.

_A/N_ (Mun) : Jangan bunuh gue dulu! Ini masih bareng Seirin kok, jadi bersabar dulu ya? Ntar gue bikin kalian fangirling deh, kalo Kurochin bisa balik ke GoM! *author langsung dibacok massal* (Himomo : Nee, Author, kau tak berguna.) *Author langsung nangis di pojokan pas Himomo nghina Author* *abaikan*

**.**

**.**

**.**

TRILILILIT~ TRILILILILIT~

Suara tersebut bersenandung dengan merdunya di saku celana seorang cowok bermulut seperti kucing.

Cowok itu, tanpa babibu langsung menyomot HP-nya dari saku celana sebelah kirinya, dan ketika mengeceknya, ternyata ada panggilan dari seseorang yang bernama 'Kiyoshi' di layarnya. Ia langsung menekan tombol hijau dan mendekatkan layarnya pada telinga sebelah kanannya. Langsung capcus, dia bertanya dengan antusias, "Halo Kiyoooo! Ada sesuatu di sana? !"

"_**Iya, dan sesuatu yang suangat mengejuuutkan, Koga! **__**Dan, aku butuh celana dalam, singlet, T-shirt ukuran kecil, serta celana pendek. **__**Warna apa aja asalkan nggak aneh!"**_

Hening.

"Kau nggak lagi mabok kan?" tanya Koga ragu.

"_**Nggak. Justru itu, aku mau kalian melihatnya sendiri. Pokoknya bawa semua yang kusebutkan tadi!"**_

PIP.

Hening lagi, sampai seluruh dunia pun ikut berpadus berjamaah.

Koganei, sang cowok bermulut kucing yang bisa main basket tapi ga bisa juga (?), lalu noleh ke sisa _gank_-nya seraya berkata dengan tanda tanya menyembul keluar dari kepalanya, "Hei kawan-kawan… Kiyoshi bilang dia butuh celana dalam, singlet, T-shirt ukuran kecil dan celana pendek…"

Hening lagi.

"Dia itu mabuk gak ya?" tanya anak harimau, heran.

"Nggak tau, tapi katanya penting…"

TING.

_Jangan-jangan…_

Tiba-tiba si anak harimau itu ngakak dengan garing segaring-garingnya, kemudian berkata dengan nada yang suangat dipaksakan, "Hahahahaha… Hahahaha… Jangan bilang kalau di dalam sana ada juga anak yang nyasar. Udah deh, gue bawa nih sekalian… Hahahaha…"

Dan sisa _gank_ itu bengong.

Anak harimau itu bukannya diem di tempat, malahan keluarin tas yang dicurigai menjadi pelaku dari kesialan (?) tersebut. Tas itu juga seperti tas yang dibawa cewek satu-satunya di _gank_ nekat itu, bedanya warna tas itu malah kuning cerah kayak matahari. Setelah mengaduk-aduk seisi tasnya, anak beralis dobel itu sudah memberikan apa yang diperlukan Kiyoshi kepada Koganei.

"Makasih, Kagami-kun!" ujar anak kucing itu, senang.

"Sama-sama, Koga-senpai!"

Koganei lalu memasukkan benda-benda yang disebutkan Kiyoshi ke dalam kantung plastik yang sedari awal dia bawa, kemudian menyomot HP-nya lagi dan menelepon si pelaku (?), "Kiyo, aku udah membawa semua yang kau sebutkan. Trus apa yang harus kita lakukan?"

"_**Masuk ke gedung yang kami masuki. Buruan!"**_

PIP.

Lagi-lagi diputuskan dengan seenak jidat oleh yang bersangkutan di seberang sana.

Akhirnya, dengan segala hormat dan kepasrahan selevel maniak game (lha), Koganei mengomandoi mereka bertiga, "Kata Kiyo, kita mesti masuk ke dalam sana. Apa beneran nggak apa-apa?"

Yang mukanya datar tapi sangat irit ngomong, senantiasa mengangkat bahu dengan suangat menyakinkan.

Yang solmet si anak kucing langsung capcus, "Gue mending ikutan Kiyo aja deh… Kau?"

Kagami, yang disebut sebagai anak harimau, cuma bisa micing-micingin matanya ke dua senpainya.

_Oke, 1-0 dengan 2 abstain._

"Oke, kalo gitu! Mitobe, Kagami-kun, kuanggap itu iya." komentar Koganei seenak perutnya.

_3-0! Selamat!_

"Ya udah, buruan kenapa! Aku lagi penasaran dengan apa yang dilakukan _gank_ pertama itu!" hardik Kagami, penasaran _to the max_, setengah memaksa Koganei dengan menarik-narik kerah kemeja yang dipakai anak bermuka kayak kucing itu.

"O-Oke!"

Koganei langsung membereskan semua peralatan berjaga-jaganya, kemudian memimpin mereka bertiga menyusul empat solmetnya yang senantiasa senang mem-_bully_ mereka, minus si anak bermata sipit dan berjulukan 'Eagle Eyes' Dia itu mah, nggak akan berguna selama mereka bertiga ng-_bully_ mereka berempat. Katanya sih tuh.

Mereka berempat langsung merapat ke depan pintu yang dengan suksesnya ditendang oleh Riko beberapa belas menit lalu, dari area sebelah barat daerah yang terbengkalai itu. Semua sudah siap dengan senternya, cek peralatan manjat, sip. Cek peralatan makan dan minum, sip. Pokoknya sudah siap, kecuali… "Siapa yang mau masuk duluan?"

Yep.

Di luar dugaan, Koganei-lah sang pelaku omongan yang suangat nggak _awesome_ sama sekali itu.

"Ya udah gue aja. Sayang beuh kalo lo yang jadi ketua _gank_ begini." tawar Kagami dengan muka gue-gak-menyangka-kau-ternyata-penakut.

"OI! Jangan sebut kalo gue penakut, _maaaan_!" Koganei menggerutu lebay.

_Mission Accepted : Enter the Building_

Kagami, dengan segala keberanian ala Amrik-nya, lalu masuk sana tanpa ragu. Sisa senpai cuma bisa mangap nggak percaya, _kouhai_ mereka malah dengan beraninya masuk ke sana. Boro-boro masuk, ngecek sekitarnya aja udah keringat dingin. Nggak ada pengecualian, bahkan untuk Mitobe yang berlagak sok tegar, apalagi untuk Koganei. Halah banget dia mah.

Solmetnya si anak bermuka kucing alias Tsuchida, akhirnya dengan kenekatan yang selevel Kagami, maju selangkah lebih nekat dan berani dari mereka berdua!

"Oke, kalo gitu gue masuk yaaaa!" ujar Tsuchida dengan muka ayo-buruan-masuk-sana.

_GLEK._

TAP TAP TAP!

Tsuchida akhirnya masuk ke dalam gedung terbengkalai itu!

Koganei dan Mitobe yang ditinggal di luar sana, cuma bisa memasang wajah OMG gede-gede, terus saling bertatapan dengan muka _horror_. Nggak percaya bahwa Tsuchida seberani itu. _Apa itu artinya dia lebih seme dari kita berdua, hah…?_

Koganei, bukan saatnya mikirin yang _yaoi_ gituan. Emang lu _fudanshi_, apa?

Lupakan deh.

"O-Oke, Mito–."

"**WAAAAHHHH! ! ! DIA ITU MAKHLUK APAAN? !**"

–akhirnya omongan Koganei kepada sang solmet lain tersayangnya selain Tsuchida, dihentikan oleh teriakan maho– errr, lebih tepatnya teriakan penuh kesyokan, ke_horror_an, pokoknya kelebayan yang **overdosis**, dari dalam gedung sana! Mereka berdua yang berada di luar, cuma bisa menelan ludah.

Saking kagetnya, Koganei malah koprol terus jatuh nempel-nempel ke Mitobe. Yang dijadikan objek, malah gemetaran dengan gaswatnya.

DAG DIG DUG.

"Itu… Suara si Kagami-kun?" nanya Koganei, sambil menelan ludah.

Mitobe cuma bisa diem.

Hening…

"Oke, ayo kita masuk!"

Yaaaaay, akhirnya!

Koganei, dengan keberanian yang seukuran semut, akhirnya menarik-narik paksa Mitobe masuk ke dalam gedung sana. Jangan lupa, kantongnya juga dibawa dengan penuh kewaspadaan yang sungguh overdosis. Perlahan namun pasti, mereka mulai menyusuri bagian dalam gedung itu.

_Mission 1 : Enter the Building – Completed! __Reward – 300 XP_

Oke, lupakan naskah yang kelewat OOC ini.

"Kayaknya bagian dalam ini lebih menggiurkan… Wow! Hebat! Ayo susul yang lain!" Koganei cuma bisa komentar nggak jelas dan menarik-narik Mitobe agar berjalan lebih lanjut, menuju ruangan yang berada tepat di depan bawah mereka sendiri.

Mitobe cuma bisa menggangguk yakin.

_Mission Accepted : Join The Party_

Mereka lalu berjalan dengan pelan, mewaspadai adanya serangan yang tak terduga. Selagi mereka berjalan menuju pintu kedua, mereka saling berpegangan satu sama lain dengan tenang dan waspada, tidak seperti biasanya. Begitu kaki mereka sudah mendarat di tanah setelah berkutat dengan puluhan anak tangga, mereka lalu menengok seisi ruangan itu sembari berjalan masuk ke ruangan itu.

Begitu mereka menginjakkan kakinya di dalam ruangan itu, mereka mendapati ada beberapa anak yang berkumpul di depan tabung raksasa yang berdiri dengan kokoh di belakang mereka. Dan mata si kucing itu menangkap ada seseorang yang tak dia kenal, berdiri tepat di tengah-tengah mereka semua.

Dia itu _**telanjang bulat**_.

"WUAAAHH! SIAPA DIA? !" teriak Koganei, sambil melompat koprol lagi di atas kepala solmetnya.

"SSSHHH! Diam sehari bisa gak sih, elu? !" hardik Riko kesal, sambil menoleh ke arah Koganei dengan muka gue-hajar-lu-sekarang-juga.

Koganei cuma bisa terdiam, sedangkan Kiyoshi malah datang menghampirinya seraya mengisyaratkannya agar menyerahkan kantung berisi apa yang dimintanya beberapa waktu yang lalu. Koganei yang ngeri dengan kesadisan anak cewek itu, buru-buru menyerahkan kantung tersebut padanya, dan ikut bergabung dengan yang lainnya meneliti manusia telanjang bulat itu.

_Mission 2 : Join The Party – Completed! Reward – 1000 XP_

Cek, cek, abaikan yang diatas tadi itu.

Oke, langsung saja. Manusia yang _itu_ memang sangat unik.

Berbeda dengan mereka berdelapan, anak itu berambut _aquamarine_ dengan warna mata yang sama seperti rambutnya. Kulitnya putih dan sudah dikeringkan tanpa sepengetahuan _genk_ kedua, dan… Wajahnya tanpa ekspresi. Sangat menggiurkan, sampai membuat mereka kepengen mengebom ekspresinya.

"Jadi, diakah yang kalian maksud 'itu'?" tanya Kagami, masih nggak percaya dengan penglihatannya.

"Apa boleh buat, katanya dia itu udah lama tertidur di tabung sana…" jawab Kiyoshi pasrah sambil menyerahkan kantungnya kepada anak berkulit pucat itu.

Anak berambut seperti langit musim panas itu, menerima pemberian Kiyoshi dengan wajah bingung. Anak-anak yang lain memperhatikan cowok telanjang itu dengan penasaran. Akhirnya anak itu juga mengeluarkan kata-katanya yang datar, "Ini apa?"

Anak cewek satu-satunya di antara gerombolan bocah nekat dan cebol itu, lantas menjelaskannya dengan sabar seperti ibu, seraya mengeluarkan baju-bajunya, "Yang ini celana dalam, untuk menutupi bagian ohok-kemaluan-ohok kamu, lalu yang singlet untuk menutupi dadamu sampai pangkal lengan. Yang itu celana pendek, untuk menutupi bagian pinggangmu sampai lutut. Yang kaos, dipakai untuk menutupi dadamu, bedanya sampai siku. Pakailah!"

"Ng…"

Cowok datar itu lalu meneliti empat benda yang ada di depannya. Hyuuga sampai harus membimbingnya memakai semua pakaiannya, kalau nggak dia bakal dianggap songong oleh anak-anak lain. Iya kan?

"Yak, _perfect_! Kagami, gue kagum, kau sampe membawa semua pakaian yang normal." ujar Hyuuga masih menatap anak bermuka datar itu, dengan nada yang sedikit meremehkannya.

"Diam elu, Hyuuga!" bentak Kagami malu.

CLING.

Mendadak Hyuuga berubah kepribadian. Yak, alamat bakal dibentak-bentak sama Hyuuga tuh cowok alis dobel itu. Ia lalu berbalik ke arah Kagami, dan berkata dengan suara hampir sama kayak si pecinta gunting itu, "KAU TAK DIAJARI SOPAN SANTUN TENTANG SENPAI, TUYUL."

**GLEK**.

Kagami langsung mundur, berusaha menjauhi cowok yang benar-benar sadis itu. Sayang, cowok berkacamata itu langsung mengejarnya segera setelah dia kabur. Benar-benar damai dah, hubungan Hyuuga dengan Kagami. Beruntunglah Kiyoshi nggak ikutan dalam acara mereka berdua.

Anak yang berjulukan 'Eagle Eyes', lantas mencolek anak bermuka datar itu. Begitu ia mendapatkan perhatian dari objeknya, anak kecil itu lantas bertanya dengan polos, "Siapa nama Kakak?"

"Maaf, nama itu apa ya?"

_**GUBRAK**_.

Sontak setelah anak itu bertanya dengan polos (atau benar-benar bloon), semua anak tergelincir dari lantai, saking syoknya. _Dia benar-benar klon! Gila, aku ga menyangka dia benar-benar nggak tahu apa-apa! Apa dia dibekali dengan sedikit kamus bahasa ya? ? Tapi aku rasa dia benar-benar klon… Penemuan terajaib abad segene!_

Riko, satu-satunya gender cewek di antara makhluk-makhluk paling nista sejayat semesta, lantas bangkit dan bertanya dengan nada heran sambil menunjukkan kantung putihnya, "Kau bahkan nggak tahu nama? Kalo gitu, ini apa?"

"Nggak tahu."

Hening.

Gantian Kiyoshi mengeluarkan botol berisi air putih, dan bertanya dengan penasaran, "Ini apa?"

"Itu apa? Nggak tahu."

Tambah hening. Jangkrik mulai berorkestra beramai-ramai menyambut keheningan tersebut.

Hyuuga lalu melepas sepatu _sport_-nya dan bertanya dengan wajah penasaran sambil menunjukkan sepatu kesayangannya, "Tahu ini apa?"

"Maaf, nggak tahu. _Sumimasen_."

Semua _arthopoda_ mulai tergoda untuk melakukan _sound-effect_ di belakang kesyokan tingkat mampus _genk_ paling nekat sejayat KuroBasu ini.

"Ini apa?" Gantian Koganei menunjuk kaos kaki yang dipakenya.

Anak yang didiagnosis klon itu cuma bisa menggelengkan kepala dengan wajah bingung.

_Dapuk._

Semua anak yang berada di sana minus klon itu, cuma bisa saling bertatapan dengan wajah 'gue gak percaya ini'.

Si 'Eagle Eyes' lalu menunjuk jam tangan dan kacamata yang dua-duanya dipakai Hyuuga, dan bertanya dengan penasaran, "Dua benda ini apaan, coba?"

"Dua itu apaan? Lalu yang kau tunjuk itu apaan?"

Semua anak langsung mundung, bahkan ada juga yang menangis terlunta-lunta, tak percaya bahwa dia ternyata sebloon itu. _Eh, apa dia benar-benar terbangun abis tertidur di sana selama sepuluh tahun itu?_ Kiyoshi, yang seolah mendapatkan ilham untuk menginterogasi si _ultimate uke_ itu, lantas bertanya dengan hati-hati, "Apa yang kau rasakan setelah kau bangun di dalam tabung sana?"

Dan semua anak di sana langsung menoleh ke Kiyoshi yang memasang pose ala detektif yang memulai acara menginterogasinya. Si klon itu, dengan antengnya, menjawab pertanyaan itu dengan leluasa, "Aku merasa seperti… Err, 'dilahirkan'. Tidak tahu itu benar atau nggak."

_CASE CLOSED!_

Kiyoshi langsung mengisyaratkan semua anak minus klon itu untuk berkumpul membentuk lingkaran plus jongkok, tepat di depan klon itu. Mereka semua melakukannya, dan setelahnya, cowok nyentrik itu lantas berkata dengan wajah _horror_ se_horror_-_horror_nya, "Kalian gak usah nanya tentang ini-itu. Udah jelas. Dia itu **KLON**, atau **dia itu** **KLON**. Mengerti, _minna_?"

"Dapet kesimpulan darimana elo? !" tanya Hyuuga masih gak yakin.

"Dari jawabannya atas pertanyaanku, dia itu lebih dari setengah percaya akan jawabannya. Udah, kasih nama aja dia! Kasian jadinya!"

Sontak semua anak memasang pose susah, lagi berpikir keras sampe darah penghabisan untuk memberikan nama kepada si klon itu. Beberapa diantaranya menggumam nggak jelas, ada juga yang merapal mantra (lho), ada juga yang ngitung-itung, ada juga yang lainnya. Pokoknya, keadaan di sana sontak menjadi kacau sekacau-kacaunya.

TING.

Mendadak salah satu dari mereka, terlihat mendapatkan ilham. Cowok berkacamata dan berkepribadian ganda itu, lantas mengeluarkan kertas lusuh yang didapatnya dari suatu kasus (?), dan dengan pensil seadanya, dia menuliskan nama yang dinilainya wajar.

Di situ tertulis : **Tetsuya Kuroko**

"Gimana?" tanya Hyuuga ga yakin.

"Gimana apanya? ! Orang dia itu berambut biru! Nggak _fit_ sama hitem!" protes Koganei. Dia emang selalu jadi orang pertama yang protes, nah lho.

Tiba-tiba Kiyoshi menanggapi Hyuuga dengan wajah bling-bling, "Tunggu, kayaknya _fit_ tuh. Dia itu auranya transparan, kayak _shadow_ kan? Trus, nama Tetsuya… Berarti kau ingin dia menjadi tegar, huh, Hyuuga-kun?"

Sebagai jawaban 'iya', Hyuuga mengganggukkan kepalanya dengan yakin.

"Oke, _case closed_. Ayo balik!"

Mereka semua langsung berdiri, dan Kiyoshi lantas berbalik ke arah anak berambut _aquamarine_ itu, dan berjalan kemari. Begitu sampai beberapa sentimeter di depan anak itu, Kiyoshi lantas menepuk pelan kedua pundak cowok itu dan berkata dengan inosen, "Oke, nama itu adalah suatu pemberian orang yang paling berharga bagi kita. Nama itu digunakan untuk menyebut identitas seseorang, misal 'aku' ini adalah 'Kiyoshi'. Nah, namamu sekarang adalah… **Kuroko Tetsuya**!"

Oh, Author sekaligus Narator lupa satu hal. Di saat dua _genk_ itu sedang beramai-ramai ngobrol di ruang laboratorium, ada satu kelompok yang sama sekali terlupakan. _Genk _itu terdiri dari tiga orang. Dan salah satu dari mereka lantas menggumam sambil menyisir halaman bagian timur dari gedung terbengkalai itu dengan wajah ngos-ngosan, "Mau sampe kapan mereka mau berlama-lama di sana…?"

**.  
**

**.**

**.**

**[ To be Continued... Atau End? *dimutilasi massal* ]**

* * *

_A/N_ (Mu) : Orz. Gagal nih... *mojok di pojok kamarku* *didemo massal* *dies awesomely* *no*


	4. Chapter 4

_Air yang begitu jernih._

_Namun tidaklah sesuai dengan dirinya yang 'hitam'… Air yang murni, mencerminkan kepribadian setiap orang yang memandanginya, namun makin banyak air itu dan makin dalam, maka tak ada yang bisa ditemui selain kegelapan itu sendiri. Sungguh suatu benda yang sangat mencerminkan dirinya._

_Dirinya yang jernih sekaligus 'gelap'_

_Dengan nama 'Kuroko' tersemat pada dirinya…_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**The Basketball Which Kuroko Plays ~ Pure and Raven-Black Existence**

© Himomo Senohara

_Disclaimer_ : **The Basketball Which Kuroko Plays** © Tadatoshi Fujimaki

_Warnings_ : OOC, AU, OC (MASIH… Chapter berikutnya. Hehehe. *Author langsung disembelih massal*), aneh, gaje, penulisan dadakan dan lain sebagainya.

_A/N_ (Mun) : Yoi, kembali dengan Mun gila! Ah, hari ini aku lupa kalau chap ini bakal penuh dengan Kuroko POV… *digilas* Aku ada _polling_, dari ketiga chara berikut, yang mana yang ingin Readers jadikan klon? Berikut nama-nama yang kusebut : **Haizaki Shougo**, **Ogiwara Shigehiro** dan **Himuro Tatsuya**! Maksimal 2 orang jadi klon, dengan satu nama sudah kusiapkan untuk sebagai klon keempat! Jiahahahaha~ *dimutilasi massal*

Happy reading!

**.**

**.**

**.**

**[ Kuroko's POV ]**

"Ini… Dimana?"

Aku bergumam seperti aku hendak menyebut sesuatu dengan cara berbisik, saking lemahnya suaraku.

Dan, _tidak ada_ yang menyahut pertanyaan yang satu ini.

Ya jelas lah.

Di ruangan itu memang tidak ada siapapun selain aku. Aku yang sudah lelah karena berjuang keras keluar dari tabung itu, kemudian duduk di garis-mendatar-di-antara-dua-garis-panjang-yang-me njulur-ke-dalam-tabung itu. Beruntunglah kalau aku menggenggam dua garis menjulur ke dalam tabung itu, kalau tidak, habislah aku.

Aku lalu menghela napas lelah, mencoba mengatur pernapasan. Maklum, ini adalah saat yang bersejarah, di mana aku akhirnya bisa menghirup udara sekitar. Masih dengan tubuh yang basah, aku berkata dengan lirih, "Haaa… Capek sekali. Yang menjadi masalah sekarang, mau ap–."

**BRAAAK**.

Tiba-tiba dari kejauhan, aku bisa mendengar suara pintu dibanting dengan keras. Aku menjerit ngeri, namun masih belum bisa berkata-kata. Sepertinya suara keras itu berasal dari luar sana… Tunggu. Luar sana? Apakah itu berarti di luar sana ada 'dunia' yang tak aku ketahui?

Aku lalu turun dari garis-mendatar-di-antara-dua-garis-panjang-yang-ju ga-ada-di-luar itu, dan tanpa mempedulikan diriku yang merasakan sesuatu yang menggigil dan tak hangat, mencoba meraih tanah yang menopang tabung itu, dan sepertinya juga menopang segalanya. Begitu sampai di sana, itulah sejarah lain tercatat. Aku berdiri untuk _pertama _kalinya, dan juga menyentuh objek lain selain peralatan tabung menjengkelkan itu.

Namun keheningan itu segera berubah menjadi keributan yang tidak jelas.

Sayup-sayup aku bisa mendengar suara aneh yang sepertinya sedang berisik di luar sana, mendekat ke ruangan ini.

"_Ternyata gosip itu benar adanya ya… Kayaknya."_

Itu sepertinya suara rendah tapi masih terdengar cukup… Feminin?

"_Ah, aku nemu pintu lain… __Kayaknya tempat ini terhubung ke lab deh…"_

Ada satu suara lagi, yang berbeda dengan suara pertama, kupikir begitu.

Merasa takut, aku lalu berlari pelan, mencari sesuatu yang bisa melindungiku dari serangan makhluk aneh yang mungkin mengincar tempat ini. Aku tak tahu apa tujuan makhluk itu, tapi tubuhku mengirim peringatan bahwa ada kemungkinan mereka akan memaksaku pergi. Aku tak mau meninggalkan tempat ini.

"_Wut?"_

"_Kiyoshi, coba elu nendang itu pintu. Kayaknya lebih keras dari pintu pertama."_

"_O-Oh, oke."_

**BRAAAKKK**

Tiba-tiba pintu ruangan ini ditendang lagi, dan sepertinya suara tendangan itu lebih besar dari yang sebelumnya.

Aku segera bersembunyi di balik meja besar yang kusam, dan begitu aku berhasil melakukannya, aku menemukan sesuatu yang menarik. Beberapa benda aneh yang tergeletak di bawah kolong meja yang sudah diselimuti debu itu, terlihat menarik perhatianku. Tanpa kusadari, aku menekan-nekan beberapa dari sekumpulan lubang yang ditutupi oleh sesuatu yang lebih lentur dan ternyata bisa ditekan-tekan.

"_Ayey~ bakal ada penem–."_

**KLIK KLIK.**

Terasa sangat menarik, itulah pendapat pertamaku. Pertama, karena lubang itu enak untuk ditekan-tekan. Lebih enak dari kumpulan air menyebalkan yang mengurungku entah berapa lamanya. Lebih enak dari sekumpulan perasaan sesak yang ku–.

Tiba-tiba aku mendengar sesuatu itu, berteriak pelan.

"_E-Eh, kau denger gak tadi itu? Suara klik klik gitu… Dan kayaknya dari dalam sana."_

Aku segera menoleh ke sumber suara itu, dan mengintipnya dari dalam kolong meja yang tak jauh dari tabung itu. Meski aku tak bisa melihat dengan detail, aku bisa, setidaknya, melihat ada gerombolan makhluk-makhluk yang sepertiku… _Sepertinya_.

Tiba-tiba ada suara lain yang menyambutnya, _"A-Ah iya… Kayaknya ada arwah di sana deh."_

Arwah? Apa itu? Aku benar-benar bingung.

"_Udah deh, jangan omongin arwah molo! Jalan!"_

"_Iya deh, Hyuuga-kun~" _

Aku masih belum mengerti apa yang mereka bicarakan. Aku pun mengamati mereka yang mulai bergerak kemari mendekati tabung menyebalkan itu. Aku mengamati bahwa _ada_ orang lain selain anak yang berbeda gender itu. Satunya berambut merah gelap dengan alis dobel. Ada yang berambut cokelat dan merupakan yang paling besar di antara mereka. Ada pula yang pendek dan bermata sipit. Ada yang berkacamata dan sepertinya mengeluarkan aura seram.

Aku bisa mendengar mereka masih ada di sana, dan sepertinya ketakutan dengan suara yang kubuat dengan lubang-lubang unik itu.

"_Kayaknya masih berjalan ya, tuh, klonnya?" tanya Riko bergidik ngeri. _

"_Ma-Mana gue ta–."_

Iseng, aku kembali menekan satu tombol lagi, untuk mengetes apakah mereka sadar akan suara itu.

**KLIK.**

Aku mendadak terkejut melihat reaksi mereka. Mereka tiba-tiba melompat mundur, karena kaget dengan suara yang barusan kubuat dengan peralatan aneh itu, namun… Mereka tetap diam di sana, malahan mencari-cari sumber suara itu. Ah, aku jadi tertarik kepada mereka…

Entah karena tersihir oleh sesuatu atau apa, aku malahan keluar dari persembunyianku, mendekati mereka yang masuk tempat ini. Aku melangkahkan kedua kakiku, namun anehnya mereka tak menyadari keberadaanku. Apa aku ini transparan ya, sampai-sampai mereka tidak bisa melihatku? Oh… Bagaimana jika orang yang 'mengembangkan' diriku ini juga meninggalkan tempat ini karena merasa gagal menciptakan sesuatu sepertiku? Ah, lupakan saja.

Muka cowok satu-satunya yang berambut berbeda dengan cowok-cowok lain, segera berubah ke yang _horror_, seakan mencari-cari si pelakunya. Merasa geli dengan muka anak itu, aku akhirnya berkata dengan pelan dan lirih, "_Doumo_."

Hatiku berdegup kencang. Apakah reaksi mereka selanjutnya…?

Tampaknya, mereka masih belum sadar akan keberadaanku. Aku pun akhirnya tergerak untuk melanjutkannya, "Aku di sini."

Sontak semua anak yang seruang denganku ini, berteriak dengan ngeri begitu menyadari keberadaanku secara tiba-tiba. Kurang lebih suara mereka jadi terdengar rendah dan nggak bisa dideteksi yang mana pemilik suaranya, dan suara mereka seperti ini, "HYAAAAAAA!"

Reaksi mereka sangatlah aneh, namun entah kenapa aku tidak bisa menahan diri untuk tidak tertawa. Meski begitu, aku kesulitan untuk melukiskan ekspresiku. Anak yang berambut cokelat dan bergender laki-laki, langsung melempar senternya ke belakang. Anak berkacamata itu, pingsan seketika. Anak bermata sipit itu, seketika berharlem shake saking kagetnya, serta anak perempuan itu, seketika menutup kedua matanya. Yang membuatku heran, mengapa anak perempuan itu malah menutup kedua matanya?

Sesaat kemudian, anak laki-laki paling besar di antara mereka, sepertinya sedang menelitiku dengan wajah serius dan setengah ngeri. Spontan dia berkata dengan lirih, "Kau telanjang. Dan _**basah**_."

Aku mengamati perubahan wajah anak laki-laki yang sepertinya paling kuat itu, dan aku berani bersumpah, dia sungguh sulit ditebak. Dari awal dia waspada, lalu berubah menjadi syok dan kaget setengah mati, dan sekarang menjadi sangat syok dan… Sepertinya tidak percaya dengan diriku ini.

"Ehem. _Check sound_, cek, cek. Apa kau abis mandi, Nak?" Pertanyaan pertama terlontar dari anak berambut cokelat dan bertubuh raksasa itu.

Aku bingung. Mandi itu apa, ya? Aku lalu melirik tubuhku yang sepertinya masih basah oleh air di tabung itu. TING. Aku sepertinya paham maksud pertanyaan anak itu. Aku lalu menunjuk tabung itu dan menjawab dengan datar, "Aku baru keluar dari tabung itu."

Dan reaksi mereka berubah lagi. Dari penasaran menjadi syok, lagi.

Butuh beberapa lama, mungkin cukup lama bagiku, untuk mengamati reaksi mereka yang sepertinya sangat syok, sampai-sampai tak bisa bergerak sekalipun.

Akhirnya, anak yang mengeluarkan pertanyaan pertama kepadaku itu, bertanya dengan lirih dan ragu, "Kau di sana ya? Di tabung itu?"

"Iya."

"Sejak kapan kau suka bermain ke sana?"

"Nggak. Aku tidak bermain di sana. Begitu aku terbangun untuk pertama kalinya, sudah ada di sana."

Aku melihat wajah mereka sepertinya sangat syok, entah itu tanda mereka tidak percaya atau mungkin hanya bisa mangap dan syok mendengar jawabanku ini. Hei, apakah aku sebegitu anehnya, di mata kalian? Aku tak tahu apa yang terjadi, namun aku sepertinya bisa menangkap satu hal dari reaksi mereka. Mereka seolah menegaskan bahwa aku itu _sangat aneh_ dan _sangat langka_ di depan matanya sendiri.

Anak yang sepintas paling aman untuk diajak bicara dan berambut cokelat ini, lalu mengulurkan tangan kanannya kepadaku. Aku sepertinya pernah diajari _seseorang_ entah siapa orangnya, untuk menyambut tangan kanannya dengan tangan kananku sendiri. Aku pun berjabatan dengannya, dan anak laki-laki itu lagi-lagi menelitiku dengan wajah serius dan waspada.

Anak berwajah sepertinya inosen itu lantas bertanya lagi kepadaku, "Sejak kapan kau tinggal di sana?"

Aku menggelengkan kepalanya, sedikit ragu atas jawaban yang akan kuberikan kepadanya, "Aku tak tahu. Begitu aku terbangun, tahu-tahu keadaan sekitar sini kosong dan dingin… Dingin sekali. Aku bahkan tak tahu bagaimana menghangatkan diriku."

Dan setelah menjawab pertanyaannya, aku bisa mendengar salah satu dari mereka menelan ludah dengan tak percayanya. Atau terlalu _ngeri_.

"Ya Tuhan… Jangan bilang kalau manusia telanjang itu…" Akhirnya, aku mendengar anak bergender perempuan satu-satunya di antara mereka berempat, menggumam dengan lirih. Ia mengalungkan sekujur tubuhnya dengan kedua tangannya sendiri, seolah dia sangat ngeri dengan apa yang baru saja didengarnya.

Anak yang pertama kalinya memberikan pertanyaan kepadaku itu, lantas bertanya dengan gelagapan, "O-Oh, ya sudah sini kuhangatkan… Kau benar-benar nggak tahu tentang siapa dirimu?"

"Nggak." Aku menjawabnya dengan singkat, padat dan jelas.

Cowok berambut cokelat dan bertubuh agak tinggi untuk ukuran anak berumur 12 tahun ini, lalu berkata dengan lembut, seolah menenangkan diriku yang masih ragu, "Kau tak apa-apa. Kami di sini. Kau tunggu di sini, salah satu dari kami mau memanggil teman-temanku."

Buru-buru setelahnya, anak laki-laki satu-satunya yang berambut cokelat, langsung mengambil HP-nya dan menelepon seseorang yang berada jauh di luar sana, setidaknya begitulah pandangan mataku. Beberapa detik setelahnya, ia segera memutus koneksinya, dan membuka pembicaraan barunya, "Tunggu sebentar ya."

"_Hai_." Itulah jawaban yang keluar dari mulutku.

=Beberapa menit kemudian=

"Halo…?" sahut seseorang yang terasa asing bagiku, rupanya sedang menggema dari mulut pintu ruangan ini.

Mereka yang sedang menjagaku, rupanya menoleh ke anak yang baru saja datang tersebut. Aku mengamatinya, dan menyimpulkan bahwa ia juga sama abnormalnya dengan anak laki-laki berambut cokelat itu. Bedanya, dia berambut merah gelap dan beralis dobel. Kulitnya sedikit lebih gelap dariku, yah paling tidak begitulah.

Anak berambut merah gelap itu, ketika mengamati diriku, mendadak berteriak kaget, "**WAAAAHHHH! ! ! DIA ITU MAKHLUK APAAN? !**"

"OI! Bisa diam nggak sih, Bakagami? !" teriak anak perempuan satu-satunya, menegur anak laki-laki yang baru saja dibuat kaget oleh keberadaanku yang terasa aneh dan sangat tak masuk akal. Seolah menuduh bahwa aku ini alien.

"Ta-Tapi! A-Anak itu! ANAK ITU **TELANJANG BULAAAAAAT!**" teriak anak laki-laki itu, gelagapan parah sambil nunjuk-nunjuk diriku. Oh, jadi kasus anak-anak pertama yang kutemui juga karena aku telanjang, huh? Apakah telanjang bulat itu tergolong nggak sopan ya?

Tiba-tiba aku bisa mendengar suara lain selain anak berambut merah itu, yang sedang mendekat ke sini.

"_Kayaknya bagian dalam ini lebih menggiurkan… Wow! __Hebat! Ayo susul yang lain!"_

Aku segera memperingtkan anak-anak lain, dengan menyolek pelan bagian punggung anak berambut hitam dan bermata sipit, "Kau. Aku bisa mendengar suara anak lain selain anak berambut merah itu, yang akan datang kemari… Ng, ada dua orang. Kau tahu siapa mereka?"

Anak yang baru saja dipanggil secara fisik olehku, lantas menolehnya dengan ragu, dan beberapa saat kemudian ia seolah mengerti apa yang aku tanyakan. Ia lantas menjawabnya dengan yakin, "Oh, itu pasti salah satu dari teman-temanku. Kami datang bersama-sama unt–."

TAP.

Sontak semua perhatian aku dan anak-anak lain teralihkan ke kehadiran dua anak lain yang masuk ke ruangan ini. Aku memperhatikan sosok mereka dengan tenang. Yang satunya bermulut seperti kucing – oh, aku sangat suka mulutnya yang menurutku _cute _– dan lainnya berambut… Acak-acakan? Tidak, lebih ke… Apa ya? Tapi menurutku dia itu sepertinya pendiam sekali.

Lagi-lagi anak bermulut kucing itu menatapku dalam waktu dan lama, dan tiba-tiba dia berteriak sambil koprol ke anak yang berdiri di sebelahnya, "WUAAAHH! SIAPA DIA? !"

"SSSHHH! Diam sehari bisa gak sih, elu? !" Anak perempuan itu segera menoleh ke anak bermulut kucing itu dan menegurnya dengan tegas.

Sedangkan anak laki-laki berambut cokelat itu, berjalan menghampiri anak berambut merah itu seraya mengambil sesuatu dari tangan anak berambut merah itu. Aku bisa mendengarnya berbisik, seperti ini, "Jadi, diakah yang kalian maksud 'itu'?"

Dan jawaban anak berambut cokelat itu juga membuatku penasaran, "Apa boleh buat, katanya dia itu udah lama tertidur di tabung sana…"

Ia lalu berbalik ke hadapanku, dan memberikan sebuah kantung besar berisi sesuatu. Aku mengambilnya dengan ragu, dan ketika aku membukanya, di sana ada empat lembar benda yang sepertinya halus dan sangat enak. Aku tak tahu benda apakah itu, tapi mengamatinya, aku sepertinya tahu bahwa benda itu yang biasa dipakai pada tubuhnya.

Merasa ragu, aku akhirnya bertanya sambil menatap empat lembar benda itu, "Ini apa?"

Anak perempuan yang berada di dekatku, langsung menghampiriku dan menjelaskannya dengan sabar, "Yang ini celana dalam, untuk menutupi bagian ohok-kemaluan-ohok kamu, lalu yang singlet untuk menutupi dadamu sampai pangkal lengan. Yang itu celana pendek, untuk menutupi bagian pinggangmu sampai lutut. Yang kaos, dipakai untuk menutupi dadamu, bedanya sampai siku. Pakailah!"

"Ng…"

Aku kembali meneliti benda-benda yang ada di dalam kantung itu. Masih ragu.

Akhirnya, anak laki-laki berambut hitam dan berkacamata, terpaksa menolongku memakaikan empat lembar benda yang ternyata adalah celana dalam, singlet, celana pendek dan kaos tersebut. Aku berjuang mengingat cara pakainya, dan beruntunglah aku bisa melakukannya dalam sekejap.

Setelah selesai membantuku, anak itu sepertinya puas sambil menggumamkan sesuatu, "Yak, _perfect_! Kagami, gue kagum, kau sampe membawa semua pakaian yang normal."

"Diam elu, Hyuuga!"

Tiba-tiba anak yang disebut 'Hyuuga' itu, langsung menoleh ke anak berambut merah yang disebut 'Kagami', sambil memasang wajah setan. Aku bisa mendengarnya mengutuk anak yang jauh lebih tinggi dari si kacamata itu, "KAU TAK DIAJARI SOPAN SANTUN TENTANG SENPAI, TUYUL."

Sontak anak berambut merah dan si kacamata itu berperang dengan saling lari kucing-mengucing. Yang lain cuma bisa geleng-geleng kepala memandang kejadian yang terasa 'aneh' itu.

"Siapa nama Kakak?"

Tiba-tiba aku menolehkan kepalaku ke anak bermata sipit yang baru saja kupanggil untuk menanyakan tentang si mulut kucing itu. Oh, rupanya dia bertanya kepadaku… Tunggu. Nama itu apa ya? Aku bingung. Aku lantas balik bertanya dengan ragu, "Maaf, nama itu apa ya?"

_**GUBRAK**_

Aku bisa mendengar mereka semua syok, dan tergelincir dari lantai saking syoknya. Anak perempuan satu-satunya di antara mereka semua, lantas bertanya kepadaku sambil menunjukkan kantung yang dipakainya untuk membawa celana dalam, kaos, singlet dan celana pendek itu, "Kau bahkan nggak tahu nama? Kalo gitu, ini apa?"

"Nggak tahu."

Hening.

Gantian anak laki-laki berambut cokelat itu mengeluarkan botol berisi air putih, dan bertanya dengan penasaran kepadaku, "Ini apa?"

"Itu apa? Nggak tahu."

Tambah hening.

Si kacamata lalu melepas sepatu _sport_-nya dan bertanya dengan wajah penasaran sambil menunjukkan sepatu kesayangannya kepadaku, "Tahu ini apa?"

"Maaf, nggak tahu. _Sumimasen_."

"Ini apa?" Gantian si mulut kucing menunjuk kaos kaki yang dipakenya kepadaku.

Aku hanya bisa menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya dengan wajah bingung.

Semua anak yang berada di sana minus klon itu, cuma bisa saling bertatapan dengan wajah yang bisa aku terjemahkan seperti ini : Aku tak percaya ini!

Anak bermata sipit itu lalu menunjuk jam tangan dan kacamata yang dua-duanya dipakai si kacamata, dan bertanya dengan penasaran, "Dua benda ini apaan, coba?"

"Dua itu apaan? Lalu yang kau tunjuk itu apaan?"

Aku bisa melihat mereka semua bubar sambil menangis. Apakah aku sebegitu tidak tahunya tentang dunia ini? Oh, mungkinkah apa yang mereka sangsikan di dalam hatinya juga sependapat denganku… Bahwa aku benar-benar aneh? _Well_, aku sendiri juga merasa begitu, tapi aku tetap saja tak tahu apapun tentang diriku…

Tiba-tiba anak laki-laki berambut cokelat itu, sambil masih mengamatiku dengan waspada, lantas mengutarakan pertanyaannya dengan hati-hati, "Apa yang kau rasakan setelah kau bangun di dalam tabung sana?"

_Setelah aku bangun?_ Oh, mungkin saat aku baru bangun untuk pertama kalinya. Awalnya, aku sedikit sesak karena aku bernapas di dalam air, namun begitu aku berhasil keluar dari tabung itu, aku sangat lega. Aku akhirnya memberikan jawabanku dengan tenang, "Aku merasa seperti… Err, 'dilahirkan'. Tidak tahu itu benar atau nggak."

Seketika setelah ia mendengarkan jawabanku, ia segera mengisyaratkan anak-anak lainnya untuk berkumpul sambil berjongkok di depanku. Aku yang bingung, hanya bisa berdiri sambil memiringkan kepalaku dengan heran. Terdengar suara ribut di sana, sepertinya membicarakan sesuatu yang penting. Aku kali ini tak bisa menangkap apa yang sedang dibicarakan oleh mereka semua. Akhirnya, kuputuskan untuk tetap diam, mengingat mereka sepertinya ingin membicarakan sesuatu tanpa keberadaanku.

Setelah beberapa menit, anak berambut cokelat itu lantas kembali membubarkan kelompoknya, dan berjalan kemari kepadaku. Begitu berada beberapa senti di depanku, ia lalu menepuk kedua pundakku sambil berkata dengan wajah inosen, "Oke, nama itu adalah suatu pemberian orang yang paling berharga bagi kita. Nama itu digunakan untuk menyebut identitas seseorang, misal 'aku' ini adalah 'Kiyoshi'. Nah, namamu sekarang adalah… **Kuroko Tetsuya**!"

**.  
**

**.**

**.**

**[ To be Continued... Or End? *digilas* ]**


	5. Chapter 5

_Air yang begitu jernih._

_Namun tidaklah sesuai dengan dirinya yang 'hitam'… Air yang murni, mencerminkan kepribadian setiap orang yang memandanginya, namun makin banyak air itu dan makin dalam, maka tak ada yang bisa ditemui selain kegelapan itu sendiri. Sungguh suatu benda yang sangat mencerminkan dirinya._

_Dirinya yang jernih sekaligus 'gelap'_

_Dengan nama 'Kuroko' tersemat pada dirinya…_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**The Basketball Which Kuroko Plays ~ Pure and Raven-Black Existence**

© Himomo Senohara

_Disclaimer_ : **The Basketball Which Kuroko Plays** © Tadatoshi Fujimaki

_Warnings_ : OOC, AU, OC (Kalian patut bersyukur, OC bakal nongol sebanyak-banyaknya di chapter berikut! *ditonjok berjamaah*), aneh, gaje, penulisan dadakan dan lain sebagainya.

_A/N_ (Mun) : Maap, pasti bosen ya sama chap 4? *dibunuh* YAAAAAYYY! ALEX AKHIRNYA NONGOL! Ups. *dihajar* Oke. Alex di sini menjadi semacam wali buat anak-anak Seirin, kecuali Kagami yang memanggilnya 'Niichan' bareng beberapa anak lain. Entah kenapa gue jadi kena penyakit _brosiscon_ (?) /ditabok/ Nah, bentar lagi masa _warm-up_ akan habis, dan bakal ada adegan bongkar-bongkar rahasia (?)! Oke, selamat membaca!

**.**

**.**

**.**

**[ Normal POV ]**

"Namaku… Kuroko Tetsuya?" tanya anak berambut biru langit musim panas itu, heran.

Kiyoshi, demikianlah nama anak yang pikirannya licik (?), mengganggukkan kepalanya dengan yakin. Anak perempuan satu-satunya di antara geng nekat itu, lantas berkata dengan ceria sambil mengapit lengan sebelah kiri anak yang dinamainya 'Kuroko Tetsuya', sambil meneruskannya, "Namaku Riko! Aida Riko!"

Kiyoshi lantas menjelaskan lebih lanjut dengan nada kebapakan, "Iya, serasa kau punya identitas sendiri kan? Oh ya, dari nama Kuroko Tetsuya ini, Tetsuya adalah nama kecilmu. Nama kecil itu adalah nama yang sering dipakai orang-orang untuk memanggil satu sama lain. Kuroko adalah nama marga. Dalam negara ini, aturannya adalah kita punya nama kecil, dan nama marga. Nama marga berguna untuk mengidentifikasi asal usulmu. Misal, aku punya ayah bernama Kiyoshi Ren, dan namaku sendiri adalah Kiyoshi Teppei. Begitulah."

"Oh… Kalau itu, aku mengerti." sahut Tetsuya, menggangguk paham.

_Untung dia cepat paham_, batin semua anak, menghela napas lega.

"Namaku Hyuuga Junpei! Salam kenal!" potong anak berkacamata dan berambut hitam, maju dan mengulurkan tangan kanannya pada sang klon itu.

Anak berambut biru langit itu, dengan ragu mengulurkan tangan kanannya. Perlahan-lahan, tangannya yang kecil dan kurus itu bertaut dengan tangan besar dan kuat milik Hyuuga. Selagi mereka berjabatan tangan, anak klon itu tanpa disadari, mengulum senyuman yang manis. _Tunggu…_

"Wah! Kau kalo tersenyum manis juga! Aku Koganei Shinji!" seru anak bermulut kucing, memeluk Tetsuya dari belakang.

"Aku Izuki Shun, salam kenal!" Muncul dari anak bermata sipit, sambil bergelayutan di tangan kiri Hyuuga.

"Aku Tsuchida Satoshi! Dan dia adalah Mitobe Rinnosuke!" sahut sobat Koganei sambil menunjuk yang senantiasa pendiam.

"Aku Kagami Taiga." tambah anak beralis dobel dan berambut merah, masih menatap si klon itu dengan pandangan curiga.

"Aku Furihata Kouki! Dia Kawahara Koichi dan Fukuda Hiroshi!" tambah trio junior itu, sambil merangkul satu sama lain.

Anak minim ekspresi dan aura itu, lantas tersenyum lagi. Ia lantas berkata dengan lembut seraya melirik yang memperkenalkan diri masing-masing tadi, "Salam kenal semuanya. Akan kuingat nama kalian baik-baik. Oh ya, Kiyoshi, saat memperkenalkan diri memangnya harus menyebut nama marga dulu baru nama kecil, ya?"

_Wah, dia cepat belajar juga…_ Kiyoshi sedikit terkejut mendengar pertanyaan yang dilontarkan anak yang jauh lebih kecil darinya. Ia menggangguk yakin, sambil tersenyum, "Iya, biasanya juga begitu. Oh ya, Kuroko-kun, bagaimana kalau kami ajak kau ke luar sana?"

"OI! Dia kan *pssst* klon *pssst*! Bisa gawat kalau ketahuan orang dewasa sana!" sergah Hyuuga, sambil menarik tangan kanan Kiyoshi dengan paksa, seolah khawatir dengan apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya.

"Nggak apa-apa, Hyuuga-kun. Masih ada Alex-niisan, iya kan, Kagami-kun?" bantah Kiyoshi sambil melempar pandang ke Kagami. Yang dijadikan target malah merinding ngeri, nggak tahan dengan rencana licik nan brutal milik anak laki-laki berambut cokelat satu-satunya itu.

Di saat mereka berdua sedang berdebat lagi, tiba-tiba Tetsuya melirik ke anak perempuan satu-satunya tersebut. Ia kemudian mencolek anak itu dan bertanya dengan terus terang, "Aida. Apa itu 'klon'? Aku mendengarnya dari Hyuuga itu…"

GLEK.

Sontak semua anak yang berkumpul di sana, mengalihkan perhatiannya ke klon itu dengan pandangan syok. _Tampaknya dia mencuri dengar dari kita ya…_ Riko, satu-satunya anak bergender perempuan di sana, hanya bisa menghela napas dan menjawabnya dengan ketakutan, "Klon itu… _Well_, terlalu sulit bagimu jika tak mempelajari sejarah manusia dulu. Siapa yang mau membantuku menjelaskan?"

"Aku saja." Izuki mengangkat tangan kanannya. Dia sendiri sudah lepas dari Hyuuga yang masih berdebat nggak karuan dengan rival sekaligus orang yang disayanginya tersebut.

"Oke."

"Kuroko-kun, kita tercipta dan dilahirkan dari rahim wanita yang menjadi 'induk' kita. Wanita seperti itu disebut 'ibu'. Nah, ibu itu terlahir juga dari 'ibu'nya sendiri. Meski aku laki-laki, aku juga terlahir dari rahim 'ibu', namun kita dengan gender laki-laki tak bisa melahirkan. Kita yang tercipta dan dilahirkan dari rahim 'ibu' disebut anak." Izuki menjelaskan dengan tenang.

"Nah, Kuroko-kun, ada orang yang menentang proses seperti itu. Mereka melakukan proses yang di luar akal manusia, nah proses itu dinamakan 'kloning'. 'Kloning' adalah proses pembuatan anak melalui tabung atau proses rumit lainnya. Kau sendiri cerita bahwa kau baru saja terbangun dan tahu-tahu berada di dalam tabung sana kan? Itu berarti kau memang 'klon'. 'Klon' adalah hasil dari proses 'kloning'." tambah Riko, sambil memasang wajah masam.

_Jadi… Aku itu tidak dilahirkan dari rahim 'ibu', ya?_ Tiba-tiba anak itu merubah wajah datarnya, ke wajah sedih yang satunya. Air matanya tiba-tiba mengalir tak diundang dari bola mata sebelah kirinya. Riko tiba-tiba memeluk anak laki-laki klon itu dengan erat, dan meneruskannya, "Jangan nangis. Tidak apa-apa. Meski kau 'klon', kami akan melindungimu! Ya?"

"A… Aku… Me… Menangis?" ujar Tetsuya syok, sambil memandangi kedua tangannya yang basah oleh air matanya. Air matanya masih belum berhenti jua, meski sudah semenit berlalu.

"Sudah, sudah. Lupakan saja tentang klon itu." hibur Riko masih memeluk anak itu.

"Hiks… Hiks… Hiks…"

Sontak dua anak yang dari tadi berdebat, berhenti ketika mereka menyaksikan tangisan klon itu untuk pertama kalinya. _Kalau dia menjadi klon… Wajar kalau dia menangis. Sialan… Apa dia cuma satu-satunya yang berlabel 'klon'…? Brengsek!_ Tiba-tiba Hyuuga berlari memeluk Tetsuya dan tanpa disadarinya, dia juga ikut menangis melihat klon itu menangis, bebarengan dengan Riko.

Hyuuga lalu mengelus kepala anak berambut biru langit itu, seraya menghiburnya, "Jangan nangis, Kuroko-kun. 'Klon' itu, meski lahir secara tidak normal, tetaplah manusia. Kau hidup kan? Hidup itu sama saja dengan menjadi makhluk hidup seutuhnya."

"I-Iya, Hyuuga… Aida…" gumam Tetsuya, masih menatap kedua tangannya dengan pandangan sedih.

"Sudah, sudah. Jangan nangis, oke?" Riko mulai melonggarkan pelukannya, dengan kedua bola mata cokelatnya beradu dengan mata _aquamarine_-nya.

Anak berkulit pucat itu lantas menggangguk pelan sambil mengusap-usapkan kedua pipinya yang dibasahi oleh air matanya untuk pertama kalinya. Setelah membersihkan air matanya dibantu oleh Riko, ia lalu bertanya kepada anak-anak lain, "Kalian… Aku sudah tertidur selama berapa lama?"

Sayangnya, semua anak di sana cuma bisa menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya.

Kiyoshi lalu menerangkan dengan wajah sedih dan kesal, "Sekarang sudah tahun 2504, alias A. D 2504."

"A. D…?" tanya Kuroko masih bingung.

"_Anno Domini_, adalah sebutan untuk tahun setelah Jesus lahir, kalau nggak salah. Sebaliknya, B. C alias _Before Christ_. Kalau diterjemahkan ke bahasa yang sekarang, artinya 2504 sesudah Masehi. Patokan dimulainya tahun juga berbeda. Masehi dimulai dari tahun nol, sedangkan _Anno Domini_ dimulai dari lahirnya Jesus. Lahirnya Jesus itu jauh sebelum nol Masehi." jelas Kiyoshi detail.

_Anno Domini…_ Dua kata itu terngiang dalam kepala anak itu. Ia lalu bertanya lagi, "Tahun itu apa? Terdiri dari apa sajakah tahun itu?"

Kiyoshi cuma bisa tersenyum simpel. Ia lalu menghampirinya dan mengulurkan tangan kanannya begitu dia berdiri di dekat klon itu, "Kau benar-benar ingin tahu. Sini, kami bawa kau ke tempat yang lebih layak. Di sini pegap banget sih."

**-x0x-**

**[ Di rumah Alex ]**

"KALIAAAAAANNN! ! ! UDAH HILANG BEBERAPA JAM LALU, BALIK DENGAN BAJU KOTOR GITU! KALIAN ABIS DARI MANA, HAH? ! KAGAMI, KAU BENAR-BENAR ANAK BANDEEEEL! KAU JUGA, KIYOSHI! HYUUGA! DOH, GUE BENAR-BENAR HABIS KESABARAN!"

Mendadak teriakan-teriakan kemarahan meluncur dari mulut seorang gadis dewasa berdada seksi serta berambut _blonde_ dan bermata biru jernih seperti laut. Tetsuya segera berlindung di balik tubuh besar milik Mitobe, ngeri dengan bentakan-bentakan maut milik gadis itu.

Kagami, yang sedang dijewer dengan cantiknya, langsung balik membantahnya dengan tersengal-sengal, "Tu-Tunggu! Kak Alex! Be-Bentar! Gue bisa jelasin! ARGGGH! Lepasiiiin! LEPASIIIIN! DASAR MONSTERRR! HYAAAA!"

"HAH? MAU JELASIN APA LAGI? ?"

"Be-BENTAAAARR! ! UGH!"

Akhirnya, perempuan yang disebut 'Alex', melepaskan jewerannya pada telinga kanan Kagami yang udah memerah dengan hebatnya. Setelah menghirup napas lega, ia lalu meneruskannya dengan ketakutan, "_Well_… Kami abis menjelajah tempat terlarang itu− DAN TUNGGU! JANGAN JEWER AKU! DENGARIN AKU DULU! Nah, pas kami menjelajah tempat itu, kami menemukan sesuatu yang berbahaya!"

Alex mengangat satu alis. _Sesuatu yang berbahaya?_ "Bomkah? Detonator? Jangan bercanda deh."

"Ya jelas bukanlah, Kak! LEBIH MENAKUTKAN DARI ITU MALAHAN!"

"Apa itu? Apa itu? Segitu berbahayakah, sampe-sampe gue mesti angkat telepon, lapor ke polisi gitu?"

"JANGAN! Ma-Makanya, kami mau Kak Alex bersedia nyembunyiin sesuatu itu…"

PLIK. Alex benar-benar nggak sabar.

Wanita itu lalu meneplok dahinya dengan pasrahnya. Ia benar-benar tak menyangka semua anak asuhannya bisa senekat dan sebandel itu, sampai-sampai membual tentang sesuatu yang berbahaya kek, apalagi tempat terlarang itu. Maklum, Alex dan semua tetangga serta warga tempat yang Tetsuya datangi, tahu legenda tempat terlarang itu. Dan tempat terlarang itu adalah… **Bekas laboratorium tempat Tetsuya tinggal!**

_Bule_ yang baru bermigrasi dari Amerika itu, lantas berjongkok ke Kagami yang sedang mengatur napasnya karena terlalu khawatir. Ia kemudian bertanya dengan penasaran, "Apa itu?"

"… Jangan kaget, oke?" Kagami mendebatnya dengan wajah ngeri dan ketakutan.

"_Well_, aku bukan orang yang gampang kaget. Ayolah, Kagami."

"Oke… **KLON!**"

Hening seketika.

Alex sontak merasa kepalanya pusing. _Klon?_

"Jangan bercanda… Masa di tempat terbengkalai seperti itu ada klon? Kalo iya, maka tak mungkin daerah ini bisa seheboh itu. Malah adem ayem."

"Nah itu. Kami baru saja menemukan **klon**. Oke? Mau tahu buktinya?"

Alex lagi-lagi terpancing oleh pertanyaan Kagami yang udah setengah tegang setengah serius setengah ngeri setengah takut. Selebihnya, megap-megap karena terlalu sulit mengatur napas saking tegangnya. Wanita itu lalu menggangguk sambil menjawabnya dengan nada meremehkan, "Ayo keluarkan. Gue yakin–."

"Kuroko-kun! Sini, aku mau kenalin kau ke Kak Alex!"

Merasa diperintah untuk keluar dari lindungannya, ia perlahan menampakkan diri dengan malu-malu. Sontak mata Alex terperangkap dengan apa yang baru saja dilihatnya. _Rambut biru seperti langit musim panas, dan matanya yang sewarna dengan rambutnya, kulitnya yang pucat… Jangan-jangan… Kagami-kun… Kau telah menginjak __**ranjau**__ yang paling berbahaya…_

Wanita itu terperangah, tak percaya dengan apa yang baru saja dia lihat. Ia, tanpa disadarinya, lalu menggumamkan sesuatu, "_Phantom Clone…_"

"Apa, Kak? Kau ngomong apa? Dia itu klon!" koreksi Kagami tidak sabar.

"… Kagami-kun. Kau benar-benar **harus dihukum**. Kiyoshi, Hyuuga, Riko, Koganei, Tsuchida, Mitobe, Fukuda, Kawahara, Furihata. Kalian semua benar-benar **harus dihukum**. Namun hukumannya nanti saja. Kagami, apa dia benar-benar klon?" ujar Alex masih memandang klon yang berwujud anak berusia sepuluh tahun itu.

Kagami, yang ngeri dengan pertanyaan menusuk kakak angkatnya, menggangguk dengan ragu dan meminta Kiyoshi menjelaskannya. Kiyoshi, yang tahu sinyal yang diberikan oleh adik angkatnya, langsung maju dan menjelaskannya, "Iya. Dia bahkan tak tahu identitas dirinya. Saat aku menemukannya, dia sudah telanjang bulat dengan cairan aneh menempel di tubuhnya. Untung kami sudah membersihkannya."

Hening.

Alex akhirnya menghela napas lagi. Belom-belom dia kerepotan ngurus anak-anak SD Seirin itu, sudah direpotkan lagi dengan kedatangan klon. Bisa mati dia. Wanita itu kemudian berkata kepada anak berambut biru cerah dan berkulit pucat itu, "Kemarilah, Nak. Jangan takut."

Anak itu masih bersembunyi di balik tubuh Mitobe. Wanita itu kemudian membujuknya dengan lembut, "Jangan takut kok. Kemarilah, sayang."

"_Hai_."

Anak laki-laki kurus itu kemudian berjalan perlahan, menampakkan keseluruhan tubuhnya, menghadap wanita yang sedang berjongkok di depan Kagami dan dua anak nakal yang lain (baca : Hyuuga dan Kiyoshi). Ia lantas berhenti tepat di saat posisinya sejajar dengan anak berambut merah gelap itu, sedangkan wanita bule itu mengamatinya dengan cermat.

Bule yang cantik itu lantas berkata lembut sambil mengelus pundak sebelah kanannya, "Kau kelihatannya pucat. Kau belum makan? Biar Kakak yang buatkan sup sayuran yang bagus untukmu."

"_Hai_." Tetsuya menjawab dengan patuh.

"Oke. Riko, temani dia ke kamar Kagami." pinta Alex sambil menatap anak perempuan angkatnya dengan mata _puppy eyes_.

Riko neplok dahi. _Nggak Kiyoshi-kun, nggak Alex-niichan, sama-sama punya puppy eyes._ Ia lalu berjalan menghampiri Tetsuya dan menepuk punggung anak yang sedikit lebih tinggi dan lebih kurus darinya dengan lembut seraya menjawab permintaan Alex, "Iya, Alex-niichan. Kuroko-kun, ayo ikut Riko!"

"_Hai_."

Riko dan Tetsuya pun mulai menjauh dari gerombolan anak-anak itu, menuju kamar Kagami yang terletak di lantai dua. Anak-anak dan Alex minus dua anak itu, lantas dipimpin bule itu ke ruang tamu. Sesampainya di sana, anak-anak itu berkumpul dan duduk bareng dengan wajah takut-takut. Kalo dia sampai mengajaknya ke ruang tamu, sama saja artinya dengan dua pilihan : **diinterogasi** atau **diberi hukuman**.

Wanita yang mengasuh anak-anak Seirin ini, lantas duduk di sofa yang berhadapan dengan sofa yang diduduki oleh anak-anak, dan bertanya dengan dingin sambil menyilangkan kedua tangannya, "Kalian. Aku kira kalian **benar-benar dalam masalah besar**. Nggak, _termasuk_ diriku."

"Hah?" tanya anak-anak, berkoor berjamaah.

"Anak itu… Bernama Kuroko Tetsuya, _correct_?" tanya Alex, dengan mata sangarnya mendadak nongol.

Semua anak menggangguk sambil melirik Hyuuga. Yang menjadi tertuduh, langsung menelan ludah.

Alex lalu meneruskannya, "Selain kalian bakal dituduh mengambil barang yang tak semestinya, kalian juga bisa dikenai pasal pencurian. (Semua anak langsung menelan ludah, berkeringat dingin) Namun bukan itu masalahnya. Kalian pernah dengar kan, informasi tentang pengembangan klon kan?"

"Iya, Aleeex!"

Alex menatap semua anak angkatnya satu-satu dengan tatapan aku-bakal-jewer-kalian-sekarang-juga, kemudian melanjutkannya dengan suara rendah, pertanda dia sedang sangat serius, "Mungkin ini terlalu berlebihan, tapi Kuroko Tetsuya itu… Sepertinya merupakan sampel klon yang disembunyikan oleh pihak… **Nymph Corp**."

Sontak semua anak merubah wajahnya, ke arah yang **jauh lebih mengkhawatirkan**.

Hanya Kagami saja yang masih memasang wajah biasa, namun juga bingung. _Nymph Corp?_

"OI! Kakak bilang, Nymph Corp., ya kan? Tidak mungkin! Kalo itu benar, aku sedari tadi berkeliling tempat terlarang itu, tidak menemukan papan atau setidaknya label yang bertuliskan seperti itu!" Mendadak Tsuchida, sahabat Koganei dan Mitobe, menggebrak meja yang berada di tengah-tengah mereka dan Alex, dengan wajah tak percaya.

"Emangnya Nymph Corp itu apaan?" sela Kagami masih bingung.

Izuki, sobat terkecil dan terimut milik Hyuuga dkk, langsung memberi keterangan kepada anak terkuat nomor tiga setelah Hyuuga dan Kiyoshi alias Kagami itu, "Nymph Corp adalah perusahaan yang bekerja di bidang penelitian biological, dengan sub-bagian penelitian manusia. Perusahaan itu juga bergerak di bidang peralatan militer. Sepuluh tahun yang lalu, katanya, perusahaan itu gulung tikar karena persaingan bisnis dengan rivalnya, Teikou Corp. Namun ada rumor bahwa perusahaan itu sedang membuat beberapa proyek rahasia. Salah satunya adalah kloning."

"Benar apa yang dikatakan Izuki-kun." sahut Kiyoshi yang duduk di samping kiri Kagami, menggangguk.

"Seperti yang kalian ketahui, di daerah sini merupakan daerah lembaga penelitian dengan Teikou Corp yang sangat dominan. Mungkin kalian sudah mendengar kabar burung dari guru-guru atau teman-teman sekelasmu, Teikou Corp juga sedang melakukan penelitian tentang klon, dan sepertinya Nymph Corp masih bertahan." lanjut Alex mengingatkan.

Hyuuga lalu menambahkannya, "Hanya tiga yang bertahan hidup dari puluhan yang diujicobakan dari kedua belah pihak. Ada rumor bahwa direktur Teikou Corp-nya juga berperan penting dalam pengerjaan proyek terlarang itu. Mungkin Kuroko-kun yang keempat, alias _unknown_. Jika dia dikonfirmasikan memang klon, tamatlah kita semua."

Hening.

Alex lalu tersenyum setan, dan meneruskannya, "Nah. Apakah kalian **mau dihukum** olehku, hm? Karena itulah, aku benar-benar pusing. SANGAT PUSING DENGAN TINDAKAN NEKAT KALIAN SEMUA."

Sontak semua anak mingkem, terpaksa dengan nggak relanya bakal disiksa oleh wali mereka dalam waktu dekat.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**[ To be Continued atau… End? *digiling massal* ]**


	6. Chapter 6

_Air yang begitu jernih._

_Namun tidaklah sesuai dengan dirinya yang 'hitam'… Air yang murni, mencerminkan kepribadian setiap orang yang memandanginya, namun makin banyak air itu dan makin dalam, maka tak ada yang bisa ditemui selain kegelapan itu sendiri. Sungguh suatu benda yang sangat mencerminkan dirinya._

_Dirinya yang jernih sekaligus 'gelap'_

_Dengan nama 'Kuroko' tersemat pada dirinya…_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**The Basketball Which Kuroko Plays ~ Pure and Raven-Black Existence**

© Himomo Senohara

_Disclaimer_ : **The Basketball Which Kuroko Plays** © Tadatoshi Fujimaki

_Warnings_ : OOC, AU, OC (NAH. KALIAN HARUS BERSYUKUR. SAY 'HI' TO THE OCS! *dimutilasi massal*), aneh, gaje, penulisan dadakan dan lain sebagainya.

_A/N_ (Mun) : AKHIRNYA! MIDORIMA HADIIIIR! JUGA AKASHI! NYAHAHAHAHA! Ups, maaf… Terlalu seneng. Midorima di sini kubuat jadi orang dewasa, dan Akashi… Oh, jangan bunuh gue. Iya, kalian pasti tahu pas membaca chapter ini! Member GoM yang lain? Rahasia~ *dweeeeng* *dibacok massal lagi* Chapter sebelumnya penting lho, kan ada _hint_ apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya, nyihihihihi~ *ditablog berjamaah*

_Happy reading_!

**.**

**.**

**.**

**[ Laboratorium Teikou Corp. ]**

Seorang cowok dewasa berambut lumut, rupanya sedang mondar-mandir sambil membawa _clipboard_ yang mengapit terlalu banyak lembar kertas, dengan tim bentukannya terlihat sibuk mengamati pergerakan sebuah klon yang sedang tertidur di dalam tabung yang dimiringkan 45 derajat dengan ujung kakinya berada di depannya.

Klon itu masih tertidur dengan tenangnya.

"Bagaimana keadaannya?" tanya cowok berambut lumut itu, masih mondar-mandir mengamati banyak buku yang tersebar dengan berantakannya di belakang tabung itu, kepada salah satu penelitinya yang suka minta maaf dan selalu takut melakukan sesuatu.

"U-Um, Shintarou-san… Dia baik-baik saja. Na-Namun masih belum bangun…" ujar peneliti itu, masih berdiri dengan gementaran di belakang cowok berambut lumut itu.

"Oh, oke. Kau bisa ikut bergabung dengan peneliti lain, Sakurai-san."

Peneliti yang diketahui bernama Sakurai ini, lantas pergi bergabung dengan peneliti lain. Shintarou, demikianlah nama kecil cowok berambut lumut itu, masih berkutat dengan buku-bukunya. Ia lalu duduk di kursi yang ditaruh dekat dengan meja putih yang besar, sambil meneliti satu per satu buku yang tergeletak di sana.

Belum ada lima menit ia membaca buku yang berisi laporan-laporan pengembangannya, tiba-tiba Sakurai udah balik lagi dengan panik, "Ma-Maaf! Shintarou-san… Hhhh… Klon itu _bangun_!"

PLIK.

Laporan Sakurai itu bagaikan petir berkekuatan miliaran volt yang menyambar kepalanya secara brutal. Ia sontak berhenti melakukan aktivitas membaca laporannya, dan bahkan karena laporan Sakurai itulah, buku tebal itu terjatuh dengan suksesnya dari kedua tangan cowok berambut lumut itu.

"Klon itu… Bangun? Wah!"

Shintarou segera berdiri dengan wajah syok dan tak percaya, dan segera memutar tubuhnya, menyeret Sakurai dan bergabung dengan belasan peneliti yang terpana syok melihat pemandangan langka dan hebat.

Di tabung itu, klon itu mulai membuka matanya. Tangannya yang ditempeli banyak selang, mulai bergerak. Terdengar salah satu dari mereka menggumamkan pergerakan yang dapat dideteksinya, "Dua-tiga. _Pulse_-nya bergerak dengan lancar. Semua sistem bergerak dengan baik. _All right! Green! Clear!_"

"Tunggu, bagaimana dengan sistem _antidote_-nya?" sela Shintarou sambil membungkuk ke depan peneliti yang menggumam tadi, seraya melihat monitor digital berukuran empat puluh x empat puluh sentimeter yang hanya berlatar belakang hitam dengan garis berwarna hijau. Di sana terlihat banyak grafik kecil yang tersusun secara berderetan, dengan tubuh klon itu tergambarkan di tengah-tengah monitor itu.

"_Clear_." jawabnya yakin sambil menunjuk garis batang yang berada di pojoknya, di mana di situ tertulis '_Antidote system : OK._'

"Wah… Klon itu… Hidup?" gumam Shintarou tidak percaya, sambil mendongkakkan kepalanya ke tabung itu.

"Apa yang harus kita lakukan, Sir?" tanya salah satu dari peneliti itu, membuyarkan lamunan Shintarou tersebut.

"Ah, keluarkan! Hati-hati saat melakukannya!"

"Baik!"

Sontak para penelitinya bubar, berseliweran dengan gawatnya. Bahkan terdengar salah satu dari peneliti mulai meneriakkan aba-aba membuka selang besar yang terpasang satu set dengan salah satu dari dua tutup selang itu, dan tiga puluh menit setelahnya, cairan yang menenggelamkan klon itu, mulai surut.

Teriakan aba-aba lain pun menyusul, memintanya membuka sistem ventilasi pada tabung itu. Dimulai dari tingkatan pertama alias ventilasi berukuran kecil, kemudian dinaikkan menjadi tingkatan kedua menjelang habisnya cairan itu. Ventilasi itu terpasang pada tutup yang berada di atas kepala klon itu.

Aba-aba lainnya menyusul, menitahkannya agar tabung itu dimiringkan empat puluh lima derajat ke titik nol derajat, dengan posisi para peneliti berada lima meter jauhnya dari ujung tabung yang posisinya seperti kaki itu.

Dan terakhir; pembukaan tutup pertama yang posisinya di atas kepala klon itu. Di saat itulah, setengah dari para peneliti, termasuk Shintarou, mulai menghampiri tabung raksasa itu. Seorang laki-laki berambut hitam sedikit gondrong, berkacamata dan bermuka sedikit licik, membantu Shintarou mendorong tutup itu ke atas. Diikuti dengan aba-aba Shintarou, sebuah papan yang _anti-water_ itu perlahan ditarik keluar dari dalam tabung, memperlihatkan sosok makhluk hidup yang sedang terengah-engah mengambil oksigen.

"Buka perlahan selangnya, Imayoshi-san! Hati-hati!"

"Oke!"

Shintarou, diberkati dengan tangannya yang gesit dan lincah, perlahan menarik selang yang menempeli sekujur tubuh klon itu. Dibantu Imayoshi dan Sakurai, ia silih berganti melepaskan selangnya. Terlihat ada luka berupa tusukan kecil seperti tusukan jarum suntik di beberapa tempat di tubuh klon itu.

Sakurai lalu melepaskan selang lain yang tidak memiliki jarum seperti yang dilakukan Shintarou, dan perlahan menjauhkannya dari tubuh klon itu.

Dan pada akhirnya, Imayoshi membuka masker oksigen yang menutupi hidung dan mulut klon berwujud anak berusia sebelas tahun itu. Semua selang plus masker itu lalu digulung dan ditaruh pada bagian dalam tutup itu, dan tutup itu akhirnya bergerak ke atas menjauhi gerombolan para peneliti tersebut.

Klon yang berambut merah itu, akhirnya membukakan kedua matanya, setelah berhasil mengatur pernapasannya. Mata _heterochromic_nya memandang langit-langit ruang penelitian itu dengan pandangan hampa. Ia mulai menoleh ke sekelilingnya, dan mendapatinya bahwa ada seorang laki-laki berambut lumut yang sedang berdiri tepat di samping kanannya.

"Kau bisa bangun?" Itulah kata-kata pertama yang keluar dari mulut cowok tsundere itu.

"… Ya."

Klon bergender cowok itu lantas perlahan bangun, dibantu oleh Imayoshi. Akhirnya, para peneliti yang lain bisa melihat secara keseluruhan tubuh klon itu dari dekat. Klon itu telanjang bulat dengan tubuhnya yang basah oleh cairan tersebut, dengan kulit sedikit lebih pucat dari Shintarou dkk, serta yang paling menonjol… Rambut merah dan mata _heterochromic_-nya.

Shintarou, dengan tsunderenya, menyambut anak itu, "Selamat datang di dunia ini… _01_."

**-xXx-**

**[ Di tempat bekas laboratorium penelitian Tetsuya ]**

Seorang laki-laki berwajah kusam dengan rambut awut-awutan, rupanya sedang mengintai gedung terbengkalai itu. Ia mengamati tempat tersebut dengan pandangan rindu dan sepertinya, penuh dengan tekad. Dengan jas ala dokternya yang berlabel 'Nymph Corp' tertempel pada saku sebelah kirinya, pria setengah baya itu lantas berjalan dengan tergopoh-gopoh mendekati gedung yang dipenuhi banyak lumut itu.

Dan mata yang berusia lima puluh tahun itu tak bisa mempercayai apa yang _sedang_ terjadi dengan gedung tempatnya bekerja dulu.

Pintu gedung itu kini rusak, dengan bagian tengahnya memiliki bekas seperti ditendang dengan kaki. Dan ketika diperhatikan lebih detail, ukuran kaki itu _sangatlah_ kecil. Seukuran anak berusia dua belas sampai empat belas tahun, begitulah pikirannya.

Kalut dengan apa yang bakal terjadi di dalam sana, ia segera bergerak memasuki gedung itu. Pria setengah baya itu lantas menyusuri lorong bertangga ke bawah itu selagi ia membawa senternya dari balik jas dokternya yang kusam juga. Lagi-lagi mata pria itu melotot, melihat pintu yang satu lagi, ditendang dengan sangat kuat. _Pelakunya pasti klon! Jangan! Ya Tuhan!_

"Tetsuya! TETSUYAAA!"

Pria setengah baya itu langsung berlari dengan tergesa-gesa memasuki ruang penelitian yang sudah bobrok tersebut. Dan begitu ia mendekati kumpulan tabung yang sudah rusak, ia segera menyadari satu hal yang mengerikan _telah_ terjadi. Sebuah tabung yang masih menyala, rupanya sudah tak ada sosok klon-nya. Tutupnya juga sudah dibuka.

Ia segera jatuh bersimpuh dengan syok dan lunglai setelah menyaksikan tabungnya itu sudah dibongkar terlebih dahulu. Pria setengah baya itu lantas berteriak dengan lirih dan penuh keputusasaan di depan tabung itu, "TETSUYAAAA!"

**-xXx-**

**[ Di SD Seirin, keesokan harinya ]**

"APA? !"

"Kau tak bercanda kan? !"

"Bohong!"

"Benarkah…?"

Semua anak yang sedang berkumpul di kelas, sontak pada ribut saat salah satu dari mereka sepertinya menyebarkan berita yang sangat menakutkan. Kiyoshi, dengan plester besar yang menempel pada pipi sebelah kirinya serta telinganya yang masih memerah karena dijewer dengan keras dan sadis oleh Alex, masuk kelas 6-1 tersebut dengan malas.

Sontak semua anak yang melirik yang masuk kelas tadi itu, sedikit kaget. Salah satu dari mereka, yakni anak perempuan yang sebaya dengannya, langsung berlari menghampiri Kiyoshi dengan wajah ketakutan, "Kiyoshi-kun! Kiyoshi-kun!"

"A-Ah? U-Uenomiya-chan? Ada apa?" tanya Kiyoshi masih merasakan sakit yang luar biasa, meski cuma digoyang-goyangkan dengan pelan oleh anak perempuan berambut cokelat sampai sepinggang dengan poni ke kanan itu.

"Ka-Katanya… Teikou Corp udah berhasil membuat satu klon!" jeritnya lirih.

_AH? !_

Kiyoshi segera sadar dari sakit pusingnya. Menghiraukan serangan sakit pusingnya, ia balik menggoyang-goyangkan pundak anak perempuan bernama Uenomiya ini, sambil bertanya dengan pandangan khawatir, "Benarkah? ! Siapa yang bilang tentang hal sepenting itu? !"

Tiba-tiba seorang anak berambut hitam dengan gaya _spiky_, berjalan kemari ke Kiyoshi sambil menerangkannya, "Tadi aku sempat menonton berita tengah malam, nah pas di papan jalan itu ada tulisan seperti ini : 'Teikou Corp berhasil membuat satu klon.'! Dan di pagi hari ini ada konferensi pers jam empat, ada Midorima Shintarou-san! Itu lho, kepala tim peneliti Teikou Corp!"

_SHIT!_ Kiyoshi menggigit bibir bawahnya dengan ganasnya. Ia lalu menggangguk dengan pelan, "Begitukah? Lama-lama klon bisa di_banned_ lagi deh, seperti sepuluh tahun lalu itu…"

"_Well_, aku juga agak ngeri mendengarnya. Klon itu emang maunya dipake buat apaan?" tanya Uenomiya, bergidik ngeri.

"Kalo Teikou Corp, mah, buat perang lagi deh. Tapi sekarang kan cuma ada satu klon, mungkin mereka sedang dalam persiapan panjang melawan Dái-Xīng-Zhèng Corp. Itu lho, perusahaan China yang katanya sudah berhasil membuat tiga klon! Atau bisa jadi justru melawan Sapphire Biological Corp, perusahaan klon di United States!" jelas anak berambut _spiky_ itu, dengan wajah serius.

Kiyoshi lantas menyilangkan kedua tangannya, membantahnya, "Kalo itu sih, Teikou bakal diserbu habis-habisan tau. Denger-denger Teikou bakal membuat satu _project_ lagi, tapi gak tahu deh nasib _project_ yang itu. Coba kalo Nymph Corp bisa menyalipnya duluan…"

Anak berambut _spiky_ itu langsung menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya, "Nymph kan udah kalah dari Teikou… Lagian, kayaknya daerah sini bakal menjadi peperangan panas antara Teikou Corp melawan entah siapa lah musuhnya. Kita tau kan kalo Teikou Corp gak pernah maen-maen kalo urusan beginian."

"Iya, Andoh-kun!" Uenomiya mengiyakan dengan khawatir.

Kiyoshi lalu mengangkat kedua bahunya, "_Whatever_-lah. Ayo kumpul, sebentar lagi bel."

**-xXx-**

**[ Kelas lain di SD Seirin pada hari yang sama ]**

Hyuuga, yang datang ke sekolah dengan banyak plester, lantas menghampiri kelas 6-2 bareng Riko Aida. Pagi itu emang pagi yang paling menyebalkan, setidaknya bagi mereka berdua. Bayangkan, pagi-pagi buta mereka sudah harus bangun dan membantu walinya memasakkan makanan untuk semua kakak-adiknya. Belum lagi harus membersihkan urusan rumah tangga lainnya. Benar-benar tak berkesudahan.

"Yoooo." sapa Hyuuga sambil bermuka malas, selagi dia membuka pintu kelasnya.

"Hei! Hyuu-tan! Lho? Kenapa pipimu itu?" sahut anak laki-laki berambut cokelat dengan mata berwarna hijau gelap, sambil menghampiri mereka berdua dengan wajah ceria.

Hyuuga, yang menyadari sosok anak muda berambut seperti dirinya, lantas menjawabnya dengan malas, "Oh, Yohtsuji-kun. _Well_, kami dihukum lagi oleh Alex-niisan. Biasa, kasus keciiiiil. Gara-gara ulah **BaKa**gami tuh. Ck ck ck ck."

Anak yang bernama Yohtsuji ini lantas tersenyum pahit mendengar curhatan dadakan ketua kelas 6-2 itu. Ia kemudian membuka topik baru, "_Well_, kau harus mengatur dan mendisiplinkan sikap Kagami-tan. Oh ya, apa kamu, Rii-tan dan Kiyo-hun tahu berita di pagi-pagi buta ini?"

Riko, yang merasa di_summon_ oleh Yohtsuji, lantas menyilangkan kedua tangannya yang penuh dengan plester dan bertanya dengan wajah bingung, "Emangnya ada berita apaan?"

"Itu lho, Teikou Corp. Mereka berhasil menciptakan satu klon."

Dan waktu seolah berhenti bagi mereka berdua. Mereka berdua berani bersumpah bahwa mereka merasakan kiamat yang mendadak datang setelah Yohtsuji menjelaskan apa yang sebenarnya terjadi. Hal yang sama berlaku untuk semua anak asuhan Alexandria Garcia-san ini.

**-xXx-**

**[ Pinggiran kota tempat Hyuuga dkk tinggal, siang hari pada hari yang sama ]**

Berkilo-kilo meter dari SD Seirin tempat mereka bersekolah, persisnya di tempat yang jauh dari kata modern, seorang pria berusia lima puluh tahun serta mengenakan jas dokter yang kumal, terlihat berlari tergopoh-gopoh menuju suatu gedung yang sama terbengkalainya dengan gedung pertama yang ia datangi.

Sesampainya di sana, ia bisa melihat ada setidaknya dua pria kekar yang berpakaian tradisional China. Dua-duanya berkulit kuning langsat dengan model rambut hampir botak, kecuali pada bagian tengkuknya yang justru memanjang dan bahkan dikepang. Sontak pria berambut abu-abu kumal itu merinding ngeri. _Jangan-jangan…_

Tiba-tiba salah satu dari mereka berdua, maju menghampiri pria kumal itu seraya bertanya dengan nada datar dan tegas, "Hm? Kaukah Namikaze Hyourin, bukan? Namikaze Hyourin dari pihak Nymph Corp yang sudah tamat di tangan anak itik Teikou Corp itu."

_Ja-Jangan-jangan… Mereka adalah…!_

Pria yang berpenampilan kumal ini, segera mundur beberapa langkah dari pria China itu. Sialnya, beliau tiba-tiba tersandung batu di belakang tumit kakinya, sehingga ia terjatuh dengan tak elitnya. Ia berusaha beringsut menjauh darinya, namun apa daya, pria itu jauh lebih cepat mendekatinya.

Laki-laki China itu langsung menarik kerah berwarna abu-abu kumal milik pria bernama Namikaze itu dengan kasar, dan membentaknya, "JAWAB! Apakah kau adalah Namikaze Hyourin? !"

"Y-Ya… A-Ada apa?" tanya Namikaze, balik bertanya dengan wajah ketakutan sekali.

"Oke. Beritahu kami, di mana hasil proses kloning Nymph Corp?" Laki-laki itu balik melempar pertanyaan lagi dengan wajah bertambah sangar. Tangan kanannya yang besar dan kekar, masih mencengkeram kerah kotor dan kumal milik pria berusia lima puluh tahun tersebut.

_Jangan-jangan… Tetsuya? Tapi dia hilang… Hilang…_

Pria paruh baya ini lalu menjawab dengan lirih – dengan suara hampir nggak kedengaran oleh pria China itu – seraya berusaha melepaskan cengkeraman pria kekar tersebut, "A-Ampun… D-Dia sudah… He-Hei, a-apa yang terjadi di gedung sana…? Kumohon… Jangan bunuh temanku…"

Pria China itu langsung meninjunya tanpa diketahui oleh pria kumal itu, dan sontak setelah itu, tubuh pria yang berkulit sedikit gelap karena berjemur dengan matahari, terpental ke belakang dengan keras. Akibatnya, beliau mengalami gegar otak yang cukup berat. _Jangan-jangan pria China itu…! Orang-orang Dái-X__ī__ng-Zhèng…!_

"Ka-Kalian… Orang-orang… _Dái-X__ī__ng-Zhèng_…?" tanya pria paruh baya itu, meringis kesakitan.

"JAWAB! DI MANA KLON HASIL PERBUATAN KALIAN? !"

"Di-Dia… Hi-Hilang…"

**BUAGH**.

Satu kali pukulan telak di kepala, pria paruh baya itu sontak saja kehilangan kesadaran. Dan batok kepalanya pecah segera setelah pukulan yang sangat menyakitan tersebut. Beliau _telah_ tewas, seketika setelah pukulan menakutan tersebut. Seolah tak punya rasa menyesal, pria China itu kembali kepada _comrade_-nya dengan wajah sangat bengis.

Ia lalu berkata dengan sedikit nada kesal tersirat pada silabel Chinanya, "_Dia nggak mau buka mulut,_ Chéng."

Dengan lengan panjang sebelah kanan pakaiannya yang berlabel 'Dái-Xīng-Zhèng' tersemat dengan tegasnya, pria yang disebut Chéng ini, kemudian menyilangkan kedua tangannya melalui lengan panjang pakaiannya. Ia kemudian berkata dalam bahasa China dengan datar, "_Sudahlah, _Mìng_. Toh, sisa orang-orang Nymph Corp cetek itu sudah kita bunuh. Masalahnya, di mana klon yang merupakan Phantom Clone itu…_?"

Kedua pria China ini, hanya bisa terdiam. Beberapa detik kemudian, mereka kemudian melompat ke suatu tempat, seolah menghilang seketika, meninggalkan beberapa mayat tergolek tak berdaya di dalam gedung terbengkalai di pinggiran kota tersebut, dan sebuah pesan misterius…

**.**

**.**

**.**

**[ To be Continued… Atau end? *dibejek-bejek massal* ]**


	7. Chapter 7

_Air yang begitu jernih._

_Namun tidaklah sesuai dengan dirinya yang 'hitam'… Air yang murni, mencerminkan kepribadian setiap orang yang memandanginya, namun makin banyak air itu dan makin dalam, maka tak ada yang bisa ditemui selain kegelapan itu sendiri. Sungguh suatu benda yang sangat mencerminkan dirinya._

_Dirinya yang jernih sekaligus 'gelap'_

_Dengan nama 'Kuroko' tersemat pada dirinya…_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**The Basketball Which Kuroko Plays ~ Pure and Raven-Black Existence**

© Himomo Senohara

_Disclaimer_ : **The Basketball Which Kuroko Plays** © Tadatoshi Fujimaki

_Warnings_ : OOC, AU, OC, aneh, gaje, penulisan dadakan dan lain sebagainya.

_A/N_ (Mun) : Okeh~ akhirnya kelar juga masa _warm-up_! Hohohoho~ kali ini akan sedikit dibahas tentang… Ah, selamat membaca! *kabur sebelum disembelih massal*

**.**

**.**

**.**

**[ Sore harinya ]**

Sekumpulan anak-anak berpakaian khas _sailor_ dengan warna dominan berwarna biru dan garisnya berwarna putih, berdiri tepat di depan rumah besar bergaya minimalis dengan taman besar terletak di depan rumah mewah tersebut. Semua anak saling senggol-menyenggol, seolah tak mau menjadi orang paling pertama yang masuk ke rumah tersebut. Muka anak-anak ini terlihat muram bercampur takut.

"Hyuu-niichan! Kau duluan!"

"Nggak ah! Kiyoshi, kau duluan!"

"Nggak mau~ Izuki mau?"

"Nggak, Kiyo-niichan!"

"Tapi di dalam sana ada Kuroko-kun…"

Hening.

Akhirnya anak berkacamata yang kelak kita kenal dengan nama Hyuuga Junpei ini, maju perlahan. Perlahan-lahan… Sampai ia berada tepat tiga puluh senti di depan pintu masuk tersebut. Dengan segala pertaruhannya, ia akhirnya mengetuk pintu rumah mereka dengan perlahan-lahan, saking takutnya.

**Tok. Tok. Tok**.

Hening lagi, hingga lima menit kemudian…

"Tumben…" Hyuuga sedikit melotot heran.

"Coba buka pintunya." Kiyoshi memberi perintah.

Akhirnya Hyuuga memutuskan untuk menyentuh gagang pintu tersebut dengan perlahan. Dengan suara yang cukup keras, pintu itu akhirnya dibuka. Anak yang memiliki dua kepribadian itu lantas mengintip isi rumahnya, dan terpana kaget. Suasana di sana terlalu… Sepi untuk ukuran rumah besar.

Si ketua _genk_ anak-anak Seirin paling bandel sejayat dunia ini, lantas menggumam dengan lirih, "Mana Alex-niisan? Dan Kuroko-kun?"

Merasakan perasaan tak enak, Kiyoshi sang anak berambut cokelat serta bermuka licik baik di permukaan maupun isi kepalanya, kemudian ikut mengintipnya. Benar apa yang dikatakan Hyuuga, di dalam rumah itu terlalu sepi. Padahal biasanya pada sore hari Alex sudah ada di dalam kamar tersebut dan bakal ribut karena Alex memiliki kebiasaan membuat banyak masakan yang gak bakal kelar-kelar hingga malam hari. _Kemanakah Alex-niisan…?_

"OI!"

Sontak semua anak-anak tersebut mendengar suara yang sangat familiar.

Mereka semua lalu menoleh ke belakang; tepatnya di belakang pagar rumah besar tersebut. Mereka mendapati bahwa seorang wanita berambut pirang dan panjangnya sampai punggung, sedang ngos-ngosan dengan menggunakan pagar rumahnya sebagai topangan. Wanita itu lalu menyapa mereka dengan lirih, "_Welcome home, kids…_"

Kiyoshi langsung membalikkan tubuhnya, menghadapi wanita itu dari kejauhan seraya bertanya dengan khawatir, "Alex-niisan! Kamu kenapa, Kak?"

"Nggak apa-apa… Ayo masuk dulu. Tetchan sudah kusembunyikan di kamar. Cek kamarmu, Taiga-kun." komando Alex sambil membuka pagarnya. Wajahnya menampakkan kelelahan yang sangat dalam dan terasa.

_Tidak seperti biasanya Alex terlambat pulang dari pekerjaannya…_ Kiyoshi memutar akalnya. Dan seperti yang anak-anak lain duga, Kiyoshi memang dikenal pintar dan bisa memecahkan segala permasalahannya dengan cepat dan tepat. Sangat cocok untuk urusan taktik, begitu kata mereka. Tak heran kalau Kiyoshi sering menyumbang ide-ide gemilang saat mereka bertanding basket dengan anak-anak lain pas _classmeeting_ tiap tahun.

Di saat anak-anak lain sudah masuk dan Alex sudah berdiri tepat di samping Kiyoshi, anak berumur dua belas tahun ini lantas bertanya dengan wajah serius, "Alex-niisan… Tidak seperti biasanya Kakak pulang telat. Kalau boleh aku tebak, itu pasti berurusan dengan pekerjaan Kakak?"

"Wah… Kau memang pintar, Kiyoshi. _Well_, iya. Tumben mereka memasang status 'gawat' nih, pada saat-saat tenang seperti ini. Ayo masuk, nanti bantu Kakak buatkan _yakinku_ deh. Untung aku beli daging yang enak-enak buat kalian!" bujuk Alex seraya menepuk-nepuk pundak Kiyoshi dengan lembut.

"_Hai_, Alex-niisan. Dan… Kuroko-kun. Apa dia baik-baik saja, ditinggal begituan?" tanya Kiyoshi sambil melepas sepatunya.

"Fufufufu. Kau juga cocok sebagai kakak buat yang lain, Kiyo-chan."

_Mulai deh_, batin Kiyoshi sedikit malu. Kalau Alex sedang memuji _sekaligus_ mengejeknya, dia pasti akan memanggilnya dengan panggilan memalukan seperti itu. Ia lalu masuk ke rumah minimalis itu bareng sang walinya, dan ketika mereka berdua mencapai ruang tamu, anak itu justru menariknya duduk di sofa.

Merasa mengerti tingkah merepotkan Kiyoshi ini, Alex lalu memanggil Riko untuk membawakan barang belanjaannya dan memesannya agar membuatkan _yakinku_. Sontak anak perempuan satu-satunya ini, girang dan segera balik ke gerombolan anak-anak yang lain.

Selagi mata biru nan indahnya memandang anak-anak yang sedang mempersiapkan makan malamnya, Kiyoshi tiba-tiba mengalihkan perhatian wanita ini, "Katakan padaku, apa yang terjadi di san– errr… Maksudku, Teikou Corporation? Aku dengar beritanya tadi pagi, yah walau tak secara langsung sih."

"_So_, Uenomiya-chan dan Andoh-kun sudah memberitahumu ya? _Well_, memang benar klon itu sudah bangun. Aku percaya, tak lama lagi kita harus berurusan dengan yang namanya pengungsian dan sebagainya. Benar-benar merepotkan." jawab Alex dengan nada lemah sambil memijat-mijat dahinya.

"Begitu… Jadi cemas deh aku. Padahal Kakak sudah susah payah melindungi kami…" gumam Kiyoshi sedikit sedih.

Tiba-tiba Alex berdiri dari sofanya dan maju menghampiri Kiyoshi. Dan… **PLAAAK!** Tiba-tiba wanita itu menampar pipi Kiyoshi yang tidak diberi plester, dan seketika setelah itu, Alex memeluknya. Ia lalu mengelus-elus rambut anak itu, "Tamparan dariku itu karena kau meremehkan kemampuanku, Kiyo-chan. Dan pelukanku ini karena kau sudah mencemaskanku. Terima kasih banyak… Teppei-kun."

Tiba-tiba sang anak yang memiliki tubuh yang abnormal itu, menangis begitu mendengar alasan walinya. Ia balik memeluknya, menenggelamkan kepalanya dalam dada seksi milik wanita itu. Bule itu justru membiarkannya, dengan air mata jatuh dengan pelan dari kedua mata indahnya. Tangan kanannya yang lembut dan besar itu mengelus punggung Kiyoshi dengan penuh kasih sayang.

Wanita bule ini lantas meneruskannya, "Jangan bilang begitu lagi ya, Kiyoshi. Aku sangat bangga bisa membesarkan kalian semua, jadi jangan protes, oke?"

"_Ha-Hai_, Alex-niisan… Aku sayang Kakak." jawab Kiyoshi lirih, sambil mengeratkan pelukannya.

"Anak baik. Maafkan Kakak ya, atas tamparanku ini."

"_Un_."

"Anu… Alex-niichan… Kiyoshi-kun…"

Mereka berdua sontak menghentikan acara haru tersebut, dengan kedua belah pihak saling mengusap-usap mukanya sendiri, nggak mau kalau anak perempuan satu-satunya tersebut tahu kalau mereka sedang menangis. Alex lalu balik ke sofanya seraya bertanya dengan lirih, "Ada apa, Riko-chan?"

Riko, sang anak perempuan tersebut, tanpa diduganya, tiba-tiba menarik tangan kanan Alex seraya berkata dengan lirih, "Cepat! Cepat ke ruang utama, Alex-niichan! Ada berita menghebohkan!"

Kiyoshi tiba-tiba menginterupsinya, "Katakan saja sekarang, Riko-chan. Aku ada pembicaraan penting dengan Alex-niisan."

"I-Itu… Katanya… Terjadi pembunuhan di dalam gedung terbengkalai di pinggiran kota ini, tepatnya di distrik Yamatsuguchi. Itu lho, distrik yang 90 persen tanahnya sudah banyak terbengkalai! Dan dulunya juga bekas markas Nymph Corporation!" jawab Riko serak.

_Jangan-jangan…!_ "Apa yang _sebenarnya_ terjadi di sana, Riko?" tanya Alex, berganti wajahnya menjadi sangat serius.

"Katanya… Terjadi pembunuhan sadis! Korbannya sisa orang-orang Nymph Corporation! Dan ada pesan misterius yang terpampang di salah satu sisi gedung terbengkalai itu… Da-Dan… Itu…" Riko tak bisa lagi melanjutkan laporannya.

_Pembunuhan sadis… Korbannya orang-orang Nymph Corporation… Pesan misterius…_ Kiyoshi lantas membombardirnya lagi dengan pertanyaan mendetail, "Apa isi pesan misterius itu?"

Riko, dengan wajah khawatirnya, beralih dari pelukannya pada tangan kanan Alex. Ia lantas menjawabnya dengan serak, "A-Aku nggak tahu pastinya, namun i-itu… Tulisan C-China… Dan ada _satu_ kata yang dapat kita pahami… Itu… Adalah… N-nama… **Kuroko-kun**!"

TING.

Tiba-tiba bule itu berdiri dengan wajah sangar, melepaskan Riko dari tangan kanannya. Kiyoshi dan Riko yang bingung dengan tingkah walinya yang mendadak berubah, lantas menanyainya bebarengan dengan wajah khawatir, "Ada apa, Alex-niisan/Alex-niichan?"

"Tetchan… Ya Tuhan! Kenapa aku bisa lupa dengan _itu_! ? Riko, kau boleh kembali. Bilang pada mereka semua untuk menghabiskan makanannya dalam waktu lima belas menit! Habis itu, langsung ke kamar Kakak. Mengerti? Dan, _bawa_ Tetchan ke kamarku juga!" perintah Alex dengan nada serius.

"O-Oke!"

Riko segera berlari kembali ke ruang masak, dengan tergopoh-gopoh.

Kiyoshi yang menyaksikan 'adik angkat' termanisnya kembali bergabung dengan Hyuuga dan kawan-kawan, lalu kembali memfokuskan perhatiannya kepada wanita itu. Setelah berhasil mengatur perasaannya yang tiba-tiba menjadi gundah gulana, wanita itu lalu kembali duduk di sofanya yang empuk. Akhirnya, Kiyoshi kembali bertanya dengan hati-hati, "A-Ada apa, Alex-niisan?"

"Aku tahu siapa pelaku di belakang pembunuhan orang-orang malang itu. Dan, aku belum cerita pada kalian tentang sesuatu yang mengerikan di balik persaingan ketat Teikou Corp. dengan Nymph Corp., ya kan? Nanti setelah itu, ada kemungkinan aku akan sibuk…" jawab Alex dengan nada lirih.

**-xXx-**

**[ Di kamar Alex ]**

Semua anak-anak, termasuk sang klon tercinta Tetsuya, sedang duduk bersila dengan wajah serius di lantai kamar besar milik walinya. Kamar itu berwarna oranye, dengan penataan kamarnya merupakan tipikal orang yang rajin bekerja dan senang dengan basket. Wanita itu duduk di ranjangnya yang cukup besar untuk ukuran dirinya sendiri.

Hyuuga, yang ditemani dengan bantal berwarna biru gelap, lalu bertanya dengan lirih, "Ada apa, Alex-niisan?"

"Anak-anak, kalian lihat dan dengar berita pembunuhan di distrik Yamatsuguchi kan?"

Sontak semua anak langsung menggangguk mantap.

Alex lalu menghela napas, dan bertanya lagi, "Dan apa reaksi kalian?"

Anak-anak langsung membombardir Alex dengan jawaban masing-masing, dimulai dari Hyuuga, "Aku sangat syok! Di sana ada pesan misterius yang bertuliskan China yang nggak kumengerti, tapi ada satu kata yang bisa aku baca. Itu adalah nama yang kuajukan kemarin itu! Kenapa…? Ya kan, teman-teman?"

Izuki dan kawan-kawannya langsung menyetujui dan mengamini jawaban ketua _genk_ ini.

"Oh omong-omong, kenapa Alex udah menyiapkan banyak koper? Emang mau pergi ke mana?" potong Koganei masih bingung seraya melirik berjubelan koper yang dipersiapkan di pojok kamar wanita seksi tersebut.

"Diam, Koga-kun. Kira-kira kalian tahu siapa pelaku di balik pembunuhan itu?" tanya Alex.

Semua anak kembali hening. Harus mereka akui, mereka tahu tentang kloning hanya sampai sepuluh tahun yang lalu, itu pun hanya sampai saat Nymph Corporation dikalahkan dalam perang klon melawan Teikou Corporation. Tidak lebih dan tidak kurang. Itu pun juga termasuk tentang pengetahuan dasar kloning.

Alex lalu menghela napas, menjawab pertanyaannya sendiri, "Sebenarnya, sepuluh tahun lalu itu jauh lebih kacau. Satu kalimat untuk menggambarkan keadaan itu : _A chaotic condition_. Banyak orang yang mati di saat itu. Tahun itu dikenal sebagai Tahun Kegelapan. Tokyo saat itu sudah hancur berkali-kali, dan pemerintah memutuskan untuk tidak membangunnya lagi. Sebagai gantinya, dibangunlah kota terbaru Jepang – Tekkou-nitsu – sebagai ibukota baru. Kalian tahu apa yang terjadi selanjutnya?"

Tiba-tiba Kiyoshi mengangkat tangan kanannya. Ia lalu menjawabnya dengan datar, "Penduduk Jepang yang saat itu menurun drastis hingga hanya berjumlah sepuluh juta jiwa, mulai menyebar ke seluruh Jepang. Hei, ini kan pelajaran Sejarah, kenapa malah diulang lagi?"

"Kiyoshi, _please_."

Kiyoshi segera mingkem. Semua anak langsung meng'kasihani'nya.

"Nah, kau benar, Kiyoshi. Penyebabnya?"

"Menurut buku Sejarah, tercatat karena peperangan Jepang melawan China." Kali ini datang dari seorang anak berambut cokelat lain selain Kiyoshi, yakni Furihata.

Alex tersenyum pahit, dan meneruskannya, "Seratus poin untukmu, Furi-kun. Ya, tercatat memang begitu, namun ada alasan yang jauh lebih menakutkan di balik alasan 'resmi' ini. Sepuluh tahun lalu, Nymph Corp dan Teikou Corp sangatlah kuat. Mereka saat itu sudah memulai proyek kloningnya, namun dua perusahaan terkenal di Jepang ini langsung rusuh mengetahui bahwa dua negara adidaya di dunia – Amerika dan China – rupanya sudah menyelesaikan proyek kloningnya."

_Itu berita baru_, batin anak-anak bergidik ngeri.

Wanita itu lantas menambahkannya, "Di saat itu, perusahaan _biological research_ yang dulunya bernama Hŭa-Xíngdài – yang merupakan terbesar pertama di China – diketahui telah menciptakan setidaknya ratusan klon. China berencana menyerang Jepang dan Amerika, mungkin karena kepentingan politik. Namun Jepang terpaksa meminta bantuan ke Amerika, dan Amerika menyetujuinya. Amerika lalu memanggil perusahaan _Blue Sapphire Biological Research Corporation_ – yang sekarang bernama Sapphire Biological Corp – untuk mengiriminya klon terbaiknya."

Anak-anak menahan napas. Ada yang tegang, dan ada pula yang ngeri.

"Dan akhirnya, Amerika dengan niat terselubung, menghancurkan China dan Jepang sekaligus. Aku tak tahu mekanisme-nya, tapi ada rumor petinggi Sapphire berupaya mengadu-domba Nymph Corp dan Teikou Corp. Namun, ada satu titik yang menjadi pemicu perang dingin selama sepuluh tahun ini…" lanjut wanita itu, sedikit tegang.

Yang ada anak-anak malah meremas bantalnya masing-masing, tegang dengan apa yang diceritakan walinya. Mereka berani bersumpah bahwa ceritanya kali ini benar-benar dahsyat dan sangat berat. Sangat _sci-fi_ dan _thriller_ banget.

Merasa kalau anak-anaknya sangat serius mendengarkan ceritanya, wanita itu lantas meneruskannya, "Pernah sempat tersiar di radio, Nymph Corp katanya berhasil menemukan satu – atau bahkan bisa _beberapa_ – teknologi yang konon melampaui teknologi masa itu, dan mungkin saja masa _sekarang_. Mungkin itulah yang diincar Sapphire, Hŭa-Xíngdài dan Teikou, tapi konferensi pers waktu itu justru menepisnya."

"Tunggu. Apa setelah itu… Mereka – tiga perusahaan klon – saling melempar kesalahan ke pemerintah masing-masing dan berakibat perang dingin di antara tiga negara yang berujung diubahnya status kenegaraan ini menjadi seperti Amerika – negara dengan beberapa negara bagian – ya kan?" tanya Kiyoshi menganalisis cerita Alex dengan serius.

"Hampir benar, Kiyoshi. Namun bukan seperti itu akhirnya. Mereka _memang_ melempar kesalahan ke pemerintah masing-masing, namun penyebab Jepang ini menjadi sebuah negara dengan status seperti Amerika bukan itu." sanggah Alex menghela napas.

_Lho? Kok berbeda?_ Semua anak mengernyitkan dahi, bingung.

"Teikou, dengan ambisi pribadinya, ingin menghancurkan Nymph, dan itu berhasil. Sisanya…"

**-xXx-**

**[ Guangzhou, China Selatan, sore menjelang matahari terbenam. ]**

(_Italic_ = bahasa asing, dalam bagian ini, bahasa China)

"_Selamat datang, Tuan Chéng Gúo. Oh ya, selamat datang juga, Tuan Mìng Heì._"

Dua pria China yang berpakaian sama seperti saat di Jepang, hanya menggangguk dengan datar saat para officer-nya menyambutnya di sebuah kantor yang _strict_ di sebuah gedung pencakar langit yang hebat. Tanpa dibimbing para _officer_-nya, dua pria berusia sekitar tiga puluh lima tahun itu malah bergerak ke sebuah ruang yang terletak di pojok lantai 34 gedung tersebut.

Salah satu dari mereka, lantas berkata dengan dingin di depan pintu setelah mereka mencapai tujuannya, "_Kami datang, Tuan _Qing_._"

"_Masuklah, _Chéng_ dan _Mìng." Suara dari dalam pintu itu, terdengar.

Tanpa aba-aba, mereka berdua langsung masuk secara bebarengan. Di depan mereka, duduk seorang pria berusia sekitar lima puluh lima tahun, dengan rambut hitam yang separuhnya sudah mulai memutih, dan matanya yang masih sangat tajam. Kumisnya sudah melebat di sana, namun terlihat sangat rapi. Kedua tangannya masih berkutat dengan laptopnya di meja kerjanya yang rapi.

Pria yang dipanggil Qing ini, lantas bertanya sambil masih memfokuskan dirinya pada laptop bertipe Asus, "_Bagaimana dengan pekerjaan kalian? Hm, sepertinya tak berguna ya?_"

"_Maafkan kami, Tuan _Qing_. Orang-orang Nymph masih keras kepala, nggak mau memberitahu di mana klon hasil _Tetsuya Project_ berada. Kami juga sudah membunuh semua anggota Nymph. Masalahnya, kami tak bisa mendeteksi di mana keberadaan Direktur Nymph. Kami juga sudah menanyai orang-orang Teikou di sekitar sana, namun mereka sepertinya sama seperti orang-orang Nymph, jadinya kami bunuh deh. Namun kami mendapat berita menakutkan_." jawab salah satu dari mereka, masih berdiri dengan wajah masam.

PLIK.

Menyembunyikan kekagetannya, Qing lantas bertanya dengan datar seraya melirik yang memberinya jawaban, "_Apakah itu, _Mìng_?_"

Pria bernama Mìng, kemudian menjawabnya dengan napas diatur, seolah akan memberikannya berita paling buruk sedunia, "_Teikou Corporation __**telah**__ berhasil membuat satu klon. Dari data kami, klon itu berasal dari DNA milik Direktur Teikou Corp, _Akashi Seitsuhiro. _Klon itu secara rahasia telah dinamakan _'Akashi Seijuurou'_ dengan julukan Emperor. Ah, mikirinnya aja udah bikin aku pengen mengobrak-abrik kepalanya. Menyebalkan sekali!_"

Qing hanya bisa menghela napas. Kebiasaan Mìng yang satu ini memang tak bisa disembuhkan; suka menghina siapapun yang dirasanya menyombongkan diri di depan dirinya serta perusahaan tersohor China tersebut. Tanpa diketahuinya, Qing menyeringai licik. Ia lalu menyahutnya, "_Sabarlah sedikit, _Mìng_. Oh ya, besok peringatan terpisahnya H__ŭ__a-Xíngdài dengan perusahaan ini kan? __Jangan lupa siapkan upacara rahasianya._"

Sontak pria yang satu lagi, menyeringai senang. Ia kemudian menjawab permintaan Qing, "_Diterima, Pak Direktur… __Tidak, Tuan _Qing Xínlù_. Oh ya, bagaimana dengan _Tetsuya Project_ itu?_"

"_Biarkan saja, toh klon sepertinya akan membusuk beberapa tahun kemudian. Yang kita perlukan hanya menculik hasil dari proyek itu dan membedahnya, kemudian membuangnya. Kita perlu teknologi yang sangat luar biasa; masterpiece untuk kepentingan China ini!_"

Spontan kedua pria itu, menyeringai kejam. Mereka lalu membungkuk dengan hormat di depan direktur perusahaan klon tersebut.

"_Siap, Tuan _Qing_. Kami siap membantu membesarkan Dái-X__ī__ng-Zhèng ini!_"

**.**

**.**

**.**

**[ To be Continued… Atau End? *dibacok massal* ]**


	8. Chapter 8

_Air yang begitu jernih._

_Namun tidaklah sesuai dengan dirinya yang 'hitam'… Air yang murni, mencerminkan kepribadian setiap orang yang memandanginya, namun makin banyak air itu dan makin dalam, maka tak ada yang bisa ditemui selain kegelapan itu sendiri. Sungguh suatu benda yang sangat mencerminkan dirinya._

_Dirinya yang jernih sekaligus 'gelap'_

_Dengan nama 'Kuroko' tersemat pada dirinya…_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**The Basketball Which Kuroko Plays ~ Pure and Raven-Black Existence**

© Himomo Senohara

_Disclaimer_ : **The Basketball Which Kuroko Plays** © Tadatoshi Fujimaki

_Warnings_ : OOC, AU, OC, aneh, gaje, penulisan dadakan dan lain sebagainya.

_A/N_ (Mun) : YAAAAAY! AKHIRNYA KISEDAI YANG LAIN MUNCUL! NYAHAHAHAHAHA~ Gak bisa bayangin deh, empat lainnya dalam wujud orang dewasa dan dua lainnya jadi anak-anak~ jangan bunuh gue orz ;_; oh ya gue masih bingung dengan _time zone_ di Amrik… Aduh, coba nggak ada _time zone_ kayak gitu ya ;_; *dibuang*

**.**

**.**

**.**

**[ Washington D.C, Amerika ]**

(_Italic_ = bahasa asing, dalam kasus ini, bahasa Inggris versi Amerika)

Di negara adidaya ini, siapa sih yang tak tersihir oleh pesona negara super ini?

Di antara gedung-gedung pencakar langit yang merajai hampir semua kota besar di Amerika, ada satu di antaranya yang merupakan milik sebuah perusahaan yang sangat terkenal sekaligus berbahaya. Perusahaan itulah yang juga menanamkan saham terbesar di bursa efek Amerika. Dan juga, merupakan salah satu dari seratus perusahaan yang paling kaya di dunia pada A.D 2504 ini.

Namun semua kemajuan yang luar biasa membanggakan ini _tidak_lah membahagiakan seorang Michael Francais Issyles-Moulineaux **(1)**.

Pria muda berusia dua puluh lima yang kini memegang posisi sebagai CEO perusahaan _Sapphire Biological Corporation_ ini rupanya sudah terkepung oleh segala berita buruk, pada malam hari tadi. Ia berani bersumpah, siapapun yang berani mengganggu rencananya, dijamin akan mati di tangan bengisnya.

Ia masih ingat berita buruknya, berturut-turut sebagai berikut :

"_Maafkan saya _Mr. Moulineaux_, tapi pihak China kelihatannya sedang memburu pihak Nymph Corporation._"

"_Ada dugaan bahwa hasil proyek Nymph itu hilang, terkait pembunuhan belasan bekas peneliti Nymph Corporation dengan pesan misterius yang berbahasa China dengan satu kata yang berbahasa Jepang – katakana dalam kasus ini._"

"_Kita harus memodifikasi klon kita, kalau kita tak mau disalip oleh China dan Russia sialan itu!_"

Michael yang sedang membaca buku, menunggu laporan bulanan perusahaan yang bergerak di bidang farmasi, kedokteran (bahkan ditunjuk sebagai salah satu perusahaan swasta yang bisa dipertanggungjawabkan untuk Departemen Kesehatan Tentara Amerika Serikat) sekaligus beberapa rumah sakit terkenal. Namun beberapa menit berlalu, entah ia yang bosan atau para bawahannya terlalu sibuk, sehingga dokumen laporannya belum sampai.

_Apa mereka sibuk ya?_ Michael sama sekali nggak bisa mentolerir keterlambatannya. Ia lalu melirik ke jam dindingnya. _Pukul 10 : 12 waktu setempat_. _Tiga menit sebelum jadwal laporan bulanan_, batin Michael cemas.

**BRAK!**

Sontak suara bantingan pintu itu, membuyarkan kesenangan Michael. Dengan buku yang terlempar secara refleks ke belakang (untung nggak mengenai kaca yang melindungi ruangan itu), CEO muda ini langsung mengomel ke pelakunya, "_Hei! __Jangan berisik! Jangan ngrusak ketenangan, atau Anda saya bikin lembur!_"

"_Ma-MAAFKAN SAYA, _MR. MOULINEAUX!_AKU MENDAPAT BERITA BURUK LAGI! O-Oh, sekalian juga dokumen laporan bulanan…_" Seorang pria berambut pirang dengan model mirip Edw*rd Middl*f*rd, mendadak muncul dari mulut pintu dengan wajah panik, plus sebuah tumpukan yang terdiri dari banyak banget kertas, sampai-sampai mukanya hampir tidak kelihatan.

"_Masuklah. Nanti kau perbaiki pintu itu ya._" Michael hanya bisa menghela napas, memandangi bawahannya yang suka panik itu.

Pria yang dua tahun lebih muda dari Michael ini, langsung berlari ke meja Michael, dan menaruh tumpukan itu dengan setengah mati. Setelah 'mati suri' akibat kelelahan karena harus mondar-mandir ambil dokumen laporan bulanan dari berbagai sektor, ia meneruskannya dengan posisi lunglai (malahan, dia kelihatan seperti digotong oleh meja itu, saking lemasnya), "Mr… Moulineaux…_ Teikou Corporation… Mereka berhasil… Membuat sa-satu klon… Dengan nama resmi _'Akashi Seijuurou'_… __Dan… Julukannya… 'Emperor'… Hhh…_"

Hening.

Berbeda dengan reaksi Qing, yang satu ini tetap tenang. Ia lalu mengambil satu dari puluhan dokumen laporan bulanan itu seraya berkata dengan dingin, "_Lalu? Perlukah kau sampai sepanik itu? Toh, kita punya 'Supreme Dictator', walau itu bukan nama resminya sih… Oh, sepertinya kerjaan bawahanku banyak banget nih._"

"_Anda harus… Sesekali… __Mampir ke… Sektor-sektor kedokteran dong… O-Oh ya…_"

"_Jangan banyak berkata, kau perlu istirahat kan? __Tapi nantinya kutambah jam kerjamu ya, _Riddle_. Aku tahu, _'Akashi Seijuurou' _itu merupakan klon dengan DNA diambil dari direktur Teikou Corporation, _Akashi Seitsuhiro, _ya kan? Jangan khawatir._"

Pria bernama Riddle ini, menoleh ke CEO tersebut dengan muka pucat dan bertanya dengan serak plus lirih, "_K-Kenapa… Anda… Tenang… Se-Sekali?_"

Sebuah seringaian tersirat dari bibir pucatnya. Pria tipikal bule ini, lantas menjawabnya dengan wajah bengis, "_Kita akan menggempur balik Teikou. Tidak hanya itu, kita akan menghajar Dái-X__ī__ng-Zhèng, H__ŭa-Xíngdài, Svesthsoka Research Corp, serta merebut kembali cetakan biru tentang teknologi langka dari Nymph itu._"

**-xXx-**

**[ Di sebuah ruang rapat di dalam gedung Teikou Corporation ]**

Di ruangan yang _strict_ itu, duduk beberapa orang dengan rambut warna-warni minus yang merah. Yang satu malah tidur-tiduran sambil ngilerin majalah ero yang bisa-bisanya dia bawa walau dalam kondisi rapat sekalipun. Yang satu lain, malah motret-motret dirinya dengan narsis. Sangat narsis dan nista sekali.

Yang berambut lumut, cuma bisa meriksa jari-jarinya, saking takutnya kalo ada virus atau bakteri nyungsep di antara ujung jarinya. Dan wajahnya sangat dingin nan serius. Dia masih belom bisa percaya dengan kejadian malam itu, dan ia berani bersumpah bahwa ia akan makin percaya pada Oha-Asa miliknya. Halah, nista juga.

Yang terakhir malah makan dengan aman sentosanya.

***Nomp* *Nomp***

"Akashi-san belom juga datang…" komentar yang suka makan itu, masih memakan snacknya dengan santai.

Yang narsis langsung menjawabnya dengan muka syok, "Kau belon tau ya, Murasakibaracchi? Di– errr, maksudku, beliau sedang mempersiapkan dokumen terkait rencananya. Denger-denger beliau bakal membawa seorang anak kecil ke ruangan ini… Ah, jadi pengen tau seberapa imutnya~"

Yang _hentai_ langsung ngomen, "Alah, paling juga anak brengsek. Enakan Mai-chan~"

"Dasar aho-ssu." balas yang narsis, kesal campur cemburu. _Kenapa yang satu ini mikirinnya Mai-chan molo? !_

"…" Yang rambut lumut nggak tahu harus komentar apa.

**Tok. Tok. Tok.**

"GAWAT!"

Yang berambut biru malam, langsung bersihin banjir ilerannya di meja berbentuk elips tersebut plus nyembunyiin majalah eronya. Yang ungu langsung berhenti makan, trus nyembunyiin makanannya di kolong meja. Yang lumutan, langsung memperban jari kirinya secepat kilat. Yang kuning… Yah, dia berhenti berfoto-foto narsis.

**Krieeeet.**

Terbukalah pintu itu, dan pas mereka berempat _doki-doki_ pertanda takut kalo yang datang ternyata monster, berjumpa dengan seorang pria berusia sekitar empat puluh lima tahun yang berambut merah serta bermata sama seperti warna rambutnya. Plus, di samping kanannya ada seorang anak kecil yang berani mereka sumpah, **sangat mirip** dengan boss tersebut, cuma aja… Beda warna mata. Yang kanan merah, yang kiri kuning keemasan, begitulah.

Yang berambut lumut, langsung berkata dengan syok, "Akashi-sama, Anda membawa klon itu…?"

Hening.

"Klon…?" tanya ketiga makhluk gila tersebut, memfokuskan perhatiannya pada si rambut lumut itu.

_Ah, mereka kan nggak kuberitahu tentang klon dan tetek bengek itu ya…_ Yang lumutan itu, langsung sweatdrop. Yah, sejauh ini wajar, mengingat mereka berempat dibagi dalam divisi yang berbeda. Yang kuning di bagian _entertaintment_, yang biru di bidang keamanan dan yang ungu di bidang industri makanan. Dirinya? Udah jelas, di bidang kedokteran.

Sang boss itu lantas berkata kepada mereka berempat sambil membimbing anak itu ke depan, "Nanti akan saya jelaskan. Midorima-san, tolong bawa dokumen yang dibawa Mibuchi-san."

"Baik."

Midorima langsung berdiri, dan berjalan kemari ke mulut pintu ruangan itu, menemui Mibuchi sudah menungguinya di luar pintu itu. Selagi Midorima pergi mengambil dokumennya, boss tersebut lantas duduk bersama anak yang diduga klon itu seraya berbasa-basi, "Selamat sore, Direksi sekalian. Apa kabar kalian?"

Yang biru langsung menjawab dengan males, "Baik, Pak."

"Oke. Jangan tidur-tiduran, Aomine-san."

Aomine, si pemilik rambut biru malam itu, langsung menegakkan punggungnya. Dan ia cuma bisa menggerutu kesal dengan keformalitasan yang kental banget dari boss berikut anak yang dicurigainya klon. Dan dia selamanya membenci keformalitasan tersebut.

Yang kuning kemudian menjawab pertanyaan bossnya dengan riang, "Baik-baik saja-ssu!"

"Bagus, Kise-san. Aomine-san, sekali-kali contohlah Kise-san itu."

"Cih." Aomine hanya bisa menggerutu.

Yang jumbo plus berambut ungu, kemudian menjawabnya belakangan, "Iya baik-baik saja, Akachin."

"Itu bagus, dan jangan panggil saya dengan sebutan seperti itu. Saya direktur dan Anda direksi, ya kan, Murasakibara-san? Dan, berhenti megang-megang snack selagi kita ada rapat kilat ini. Bersabarlah." tegur Akashi-sama seraya melirik tangan Murasakibara yang bergerak-gerak dengan nggak wajarnya.

Yang ditegur, langsung menggelembungkan kedua pipinya.

Merasa puas mengerjai para bawahannya yang jauh lebih muda darinya, direktur Teikou Corp ini lantas memulai rapatnya selagi Midorima sudah kembali ke mejanya seraya membagikan fotokopian dokumen yang sudah diberikan oleh Mibuchi tadi, "Oke, langsung saja ya. Berhubung ada berita pembunuhan bekas peneliti Nymph Corporation tadi sore, saya mendapat berita dari Aomine-san tentang sebuah pesan misterius yang ditulis dengan menggunakan darah, benar kan?"

Yang di_summon_, hanya bisa menggangguk malas.

Boss ini lantas meneruskannya, "Bawahan Aomine-san sudah menerjemahkannya, dan pesan itu merupakan ANCAMAN untuk kita semua. Tidak, tidak hanya kita. Tampaknya, pihak Sapphire dan Svesthsoka juga terlibat dalam surat ancaman itu. Aomine-san, tolong bacakan surat ancaman itu."

"Oke, oke, Akashi-san." gumam Aomine malas.

Ia lalu berdiri sambil membuka halaman fotokopian dokumen yang sudah dijilid tersebut, dan membacakannya dengan suara cempreng (?), "_Kepada semua yang berani menyentuh atau merusak rencana kami merebut Phantom Clone atau dengan kata lain Tetsuya Project, akan mengalami nasib yang sama seperti para peneliti Nymph yang sungguh malang dan tak pernah beruntung. Ingat itu. Dái-Xīng-Zhèng._"

Sontak semua orang di dalam ruang rapat itu, hening.

Kise hanya bisa menelan ludah, kesal. Midorima dan Murasakibara hanya bisa menatap Aomine dengan muka serius tapi malas juga. Malas untuk mendengarkan Aomine menerjemahkan surat ancaman itu. Mereka sendiri tak rela kalau siapapun bakal merebut harta yang diakuinya paling mutakhir abad 26 ini, dari rencana mereka.

Akashi Seitsuhiro, sang direktur Teikou, lalu menerangkannya, "Qing Xínlù sudah bergerak. Dan, jangan coba-coba menyembunyikan berita itu dariku, Aomine."

Pria berambut biru malam ini, tiba-tiba ngeri dengan aura sadis yang dikeluarkan pria yang sama sadisnya dengan klonnya. Menelan ludah, dan akhirnya dia menjelaskannya juga, "Be-Beberapa orang sekuriti divisiku dibunuh oleh dua orang di pos yang dekat dengan TKP di distrik Yamatsuguchi. Saksi menyebutkan, mereka berdua dipastikan dari Dái-Xīng-Zhèng."

"Gawat… Mereka kan masuk salah satu perusahaan yang dilindungi pemerintah China untuk saat ini…" komentar Kise merinding.

"Oleh karena itu, saya mempersiapkan suatu rencana. Anak ini, meski saya tak mau menyebutnya kalau dia memang klon, sudah saya putuskan untuk akan mengambil alih posisiku jika aku ditawan nantinya. Jangan khawatir, dia tahu betul semua rencana yang dibocorkan Midorima-san." ujar Seitsuhiro tenang.

Semua direksi hanya bisa menelan ludah seraya melirik-lirik anak yang ternyata memang klon yang baru saja di'aktif'kannya belum lama ini. _Artinya, kita bekerja di bawah pengawasan klon itu? Dunia serasa mau kiamat jadinya…_ Yah, reaksi mereka bisa dibilang masih wajar.

Mengerti kalau semua direksinya masih belum bisa menerima keputusan sepihaknya, Seitsuhiro lalu menambahkannya, "Kalian boleh menantangnya melakukan apa saja, sekedar untuk memperkuat kepercayaan kalian kepadanya. Aku sudah percaya padanya."

_SERIUS? !_ Sontak tiga di antara empat direksi itu, melotot tak percaya.

"O-Oke… Boleh aku usul-ssu?" Kali ini datang dari sang rambut kuning alias Kise, dengan wajah setengah bling-bling setengah takut.

"Silakan, Kise-san."

Ehem. Ehem. Yah, kedengaran kalau dia sedang mengatur perasaan galaunya. Oke, _to the point_, "Akashicchi– errr maksudku Seicchi, jika kau ingin aku percaya padamu, aku ingin kau melakukan konferensi pers terkait kepastian mengenai keterlibatan Teikou Corporation dalam proyek kloning-ssu…"

Dan tiga tantangan segera meluncur dari sisa direksi lainnya, "Okeh okeh. Akashi, maksudnya yang Seijuurou, kalo kau mau aku percaya padamu, beresin masalah-masalah yang timbul pada bagian _unsolved case_ dong. Memang sedikit sih, tapi aku mau mengetesmu."

"Bisakah kau membuatku bling-bling selama seminggu, Seicchin?" Dasar otak makanan manis melulu.

"Ehem. Bukannya aku mau mengujimu-_nodayo_, tapi… Jika berkenan, aku ingin kau meneliti penyebab beberapa penyakit yang belum lama ini muncul dan belum ada obatnya-_nodayo_…"

Mendengar empat tantangan yang diberikan oleh para direksi tersebut, anak itu hanya bisa menyeringai. Menyeringai _kejam_, _brutal_ dan sangat _elegan_. Ia lalu berdiri dari kursi antiknya yang ditempatkan di sisi 'ayah'nya, dan berkata untuk kedua kalinya sejak di laboratorium itu, "Baiklah, kuterima tantangan kalian… Shintarou, Atsushi… Daiki… Dan Kise. Tiga bulan cukup kan?"

Sontak mereka semua merinding ngeri, minus 'ayah'nya. _Ini bisa menjadi pemanasan sebelum terjun ke misi pertama_, batin klon berambut merah itu, menyeringai.

**-xXx-**

**[ Rumah Alex dan anak-anak Seirin, pagi harinya… ]**

Pagi hari yang sangat indah.

Dan, itu adalah pagi hari pertama di mana sang klon berambut biru langit, tinggal di rumah orang. Spesifiknya, rumah teman-teman barunya. Bisa dibilang, hari itu merupakan hari yang sangat indah, karena selain dia yang sudah 'bangun', juga mendapat banyak teman dalam waktu yang sangat tepat.

Serta membawanya ke sebuah tempat bernama 'rumah' dan mendapatkan limpahan kasih sayang yang sangat spesial, sehingga membuatnya mengganggap bahwa semua itu adalah _utopia_. Ya, dia sangat bahagia. Apalagi dia diberi identitas barunya – Kuroko Tetsuya – plus embel-embel _–kun_ pada tiap seseorang memanggilnya. Semua itu terasa sangat lengkap baginya.

"Ohayō gozaimasu." gumamnya masih ngantuk, dengan gaya rambut yang benar-benar berantakan.

"Bangun, Kuroko-kun!" Tiba-tiba terdengar suara panggilan dari luar pintu kamarnya.

Tetsuya yang mengenal suara itu, lalu berdiri dan berjalan menjauh dari ranjangnya yang berantakan. Ia menghampiri pintu tersebut dan memegang gagangnya seraya bertanya dengan malas tapi sopan (?), "_Hai_, Kagami-kun. Ada apa? Kau kok kedengarannya… Panik?"

Suara di seberang pintu itu melemah, namun kemudian menguat lagi, kali ini dengan suara serak dan parau, "Kuroko-kun, kita ke bawah sekarang. Kak Alex _**menghilang**_. Hyuuga-kun mau mengabsenkan sekaligus mau menanyai kita tentang Kak Alex! Nggak apa-apa kok, pake piyama aja kayak gitu. Yang penting, turun ke lantai dasar sekarang juga!"

_Kak Alex… Menghilang?_ Klon itu sama sekali tak paham maksudnya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**[ To be Continued… Atau End? *dibunuh massal* ]**

**(1) **Issyles-Moulineaux diinspirasi dari nama marga salah satu pemecah rekor penerbangan pada awal-awal era penerbangan awal Amerika dan juga dunia.


	9. Chapter 9

_Air yang begitu jernih._

_Namun tidaklah sesuai dengan dirinya yang 'hitam'… Air yang murni, mencerminkan kepribadian setiap orang yang memandanginya, namun makin banyak air itu dan makin dalam, maka tak ada yang bisa ditemui selain kegelapan itu sendiri. Sungguh suatu benda yang sangat mencerminkan dirinya._

_Dirinya yang jernih sekaligus 'gelap'_

_Dengan nama 'Kuroko' tersemat pada dirinya…_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**The Basketball Which Kuroko Plays ~ Pure and Raven-Black Existence**

© Himomo Senohara

_Disclaimer_ : **The Basketball Which Kuroko Plays** © Tadatoshi Fujimaki

_Warnings_ : OOC, AU, OC, aneh, gaje, penulisan dadakan dan lain sebagainya.

_A/N_ (Mun) : Yay! Author gila akhirnya datang lagi! Kayaknya aku mesti merombak gitu ya isi fic ini? ._./ ah nggak deng, minta nasihat dari Readers sekalian ya! XD _Happy reading_!

**.**

**.**

**.**

**[ Rumah Alex, pagi hari ]**

Pagi hari itu, rumah sang bule kontan saja menjadi arena investigasi dadakan.

Dengan Hyuuga dan Kiyoshi yang berdiri di depan gerombolan anak-anak yang hampir semuanya kelas enam SD Seirin, jelas keadaan tersebut menjadi panas. Akhirnya, Hyuuga yang menyilangkan kedua tangannya serta memasang wajah kesal, mengajukan pertanyaannya, "Nah, aku mau kumpulin kalian di sini, karena kami menyadari satu hal yang sangat mengejutkan. Alex-niisan _**menghilang**_, dan koper-kopernya malah ditinggalkan di kamarnya."

"Apa? !" seru semua anak-anak, berkoor berjamaah saking syoknya.

"Karena itu, aku mau nanya, siapa di antara kalian yang tidur paling telat?" tanya Hyuuga kesal.

Sontak semua anak-anak di sana, saling melirik satu sama lain. Tak ada yang menjawab pertanyaan itu. Merasa dikacangin, Kiyoshi lalu mengulanginya, "Nee, teman-teman, tolong ingat baik-baik urutan kronologinya. Mari kita pecahkan masalah ini."

Izuki, anak dengan postur tubuh terkecil kedua setelah Tetsuya, tiba-tiba mengangkat tangan kanannya. Sontak semua perhatian anak-anak bandel tersebut beralih ke anak ini. Izuki lalu membuka suaranya, "_Nee_, Kiyo-niichan… Aku masuk kamarku paling awal kan? Tuh, bersama Mitobe-niichan…"

"Oh iya, ya. Oke, aku catat dulu. Jam berapa kau masuk ke sana, Izuki?"

"Sekitar pukul sembilan malam, Kiyo-niichan."

Kiyoshi lalu mengeluarkan memo kecilnya yang senantiasa dibawa-bawanya dari saku piyamanya yang berwarna biru gelap, dan mencatat apa yang didapatkannya dari menginterogasi anak-anak lainnya. Harus dia akui, kadang kala dia sangat menikmati menginterogasi mereka seolah-olah mereka itu adalah para tersangka. Haduh, dasar Kiyoshi!

Hyuuga lalu menitahkan teman-temannya, "Berikutnya siapa?"

"Kira-kira… Aku, mungkin?" Tiba-tiba sang klon tercinta kita sudah angkat bicara.

"Lho? Oh iya, kamu kan waktu itu ngantuk banget… Kalo gak salah, pukul sembilan lewat lima belas menit, ya kan?" Hyuuga mengoreksinya sambil manggut-manggut kayak burung balam sedang dalam serius mode, saking seriusnya. Yang ditanyai, hanya bisa menggangguk dengan yakin.

"Oh ya? Bentar, aku tulis dulu." potong Kiyoshi sedikit kaget seraya melirik-lirik Hyuuga.

Tak lama kemudian, Kiyoshi kembali berkutat dengan catatannya, sedangkan Hyuuga menanyai sisanya. Riko ngaku kalau dia tidur dua puluh menit setelah Tetsuya pergi ke kamarnya, diikuti dengan Koganei. Kagami lalu cerita bahwa ia seingatnya pergi ke kamar pukul sepuluh kurang lima belas menit, diikuti trio sobatnya Kagami yang juga ngaku kalo mereka pergi tidur secara bareng-bareng, kurang lebih jam sepuluh lebih lima menit, hingga…

"… Sisanya cuma kita berdua? Emangnya kau tidur jam berapa, Hyuuga-kun?" tanya Kiyoshi heran.

"… Seingatku jam sebelas, kurang tujuh menit deh. Kau lihat kan, aku banyak PR…" jawab Hyuuga sambil melirik Kiyoshi dengan wajah heran juga.

Kiyoshi sadar, kini dialah satu-satunya yang _mungkin_ bisa dijadikan tertuduh, mengingat semua anak-anak di sana menjawab pertanyaan mereka berdua secara berurutan. Banyak pasang mata, sontak mengganti pandangannya menjadi semacam _flasheyes_ ke depan Kiyoshi, menjadikannya makin nggak tenang.

Si 'Iron Heart' ini langsung membantahnya dengan gelagapan, "He-Hei! Bukan be-berarti gue jadi pelaku dong! Aku sendiri tidur jam sebelas lebih delapan belas menit! A-Ada keluhan?"

"Oh ya." Hyuuga tiba-tiba teringat, "Aku sempat keluar kamar, mau buang air kecil. Kira-kira pukul sebelas lebih tiga puluh dua menit." lanjutnya.

Sontak semua mata beralih ke Hyuuga. Kali ini dia dijadikan tertuduh, menggantikan Kiyoshi. Dan pada saat inilah dia menjadi gelagapan, sama seperti Kiyoshi saat dilempar pandangan 'kau-ternyata-pelakunya' dari anak-anak yang lain. Ia lalu menggaruk leher belakangnya, "_Well_… Memang aku sih, kayaknya, menjadi yang terakhir pada malam itu…"

"Lalu kau lihat Alex-niichan?" tanya Riko masih menatap si jargoan tercintanya dengan wajah curiga.

"Justru itu… Gue nggak lihat. Aku waktu itu langsung aja ke toilet, dan balik lagi ke kamar, udah itu aja…" jawab Hyuuga mengacak-acak rambutnya dengan malas.

Semua anak saling tatap menatap satu sama lain, saking bingungnya. Hyuuga aja nggak melihat pergerakan nggak wajar sang wali tercinta mereka, apalagi diri mereka sendiri…? Sang klon tercinta seketika mengangkat tangan kanannya, mengajukan sebuah usul yang sangat mengejutkan, "Begini… Aku tidak tahu bagaimana mekanisme-nya, tapi aku rasa aku bisa membantu mencari Alex-san…"

**-xXx-**

**[ Suatu persembunyian di wilayah yang jauh dari Tekkou-nitsu ]**

("_Italic_" dalam pembicaraan wanita misterius di bagian ini dengan pria misterius sang pengejar, adalah bahasa Russia!)

"Haaahh… Haaahhh…"

Seorang _wanita_ yang tak dikenal identitasnya, rupanya sedang memanjat sebuah tebing kokoh yang dilindungi oleh banyak hutan lebat dengan ngos-ngosan. Tangannya yang memegang sabit kecil yang terbuat dari logam, kemudian diayunkannya ke tempat yang jauh lebih tinggi lagi, sedangkan tangan yang lain sedang menggenggam batu yang sangat kokoh di samping kirinya.

_Hahhh… Haahhhh… Sebentar lagi, Futsuno… Aku akan melindungi rahasiamu…_

**CKRASH.**

Wanita itu kembali menancapkan sabitnya ke tanah yang bercampur dengan batu yang keras dengan kuat. Tangan kirinya kemudian diayunkannya ke atas, sedikit di atas tancapan sabitnya. Namun wanita misterius itu sadar sesuatu, ketika tangan kirinya meraih sesuatu yang terasa mendatar. _Akhirnya… Akhirnya! Tunggu aku, Futsuno!_

Dengan semangat membara, wanita itu langsung mencabut sabitnya dan kembali menancapkannya tepat di atas tanah yang mendatar itu. Kakinya yang lihai memanjat itu segera digerakkannya untuk menggapai tanah yang mendatar tersebut. Setelah melakukan perjuangan yang berat, wanita itu akhirnya bisa memanjat dengan selamat, seraya duduk dengan lunglai di atas tanah tersebut.

"Hhhh… Hhhh… Aku tak boleh membuang waktu… Futsuno…"

Merasa diberkati semangat pantang menyerah oleh nama yang dirapal dengan rindunya, wanita itu segera berangsur merangkak, kemudian berdiri dengan sedikit sempoyongan. Dengan sabit yang kembali disarungkannya serta tali manjatnya yang sudah dibereskan, wanita misterius berpakaian serba hitam yang ketat – termasuk tudung kepalanya – langsung bergerak ke pedalaman hutan yang sangat lebat tersebut.

Kedua tangannya yang kuat, langsung memilah-milah semaknya dengan cepat. Seolah dikejar waktu, wanita itu langsung berlari dengan tergopoh-gopoh. Beruntung di sana tak ada binatang buas yang mengintainya, jadi dia bisa melancarkan aksinya dengan leluasa, yah walaupun dalam keadaan sangat tidak sehat.

"Tolong… Berikan aku waktu…"

Seolah memohon pertolongan kepada Tuhan, wanita itu segera mencari-cari sesuatu yang diinginkannya. Setelah berlama-lama mencari dan mengingat-ingat lokasinya, dia akhirnya menemukan sesuatu yang ditujunya.

Sesuatu tersebut adalah sebuah gua yang cukup besar; yang terletak tepat di mata angin timur laut. Gua itu ternyata sudah dipenuhi banyak lumut begitu tempat tersebut didatanginya dengan tergesa-gesa. Mata biru laut itu menatap gua itu dengan pandangan rindu, sekaligus sangat sedih.

"Futsuno… Aku datang."

Wanita itu lalu berjalan dengan sempoyongan, tak mempedulikan dirinya yang dicabik-cabik oleh tumbuhan yang sangat liar dan buas di hutan sana. Ia tak bisa membayangkan kalau dirinya berhasil mencapai tempat itu hanya dalam waktu enam jam atau mungkin sedikit lebih, mengingat cahaya matahari yang sudah mulai menyisir bagian terdalam hutan yang sangat lebat tersebut.

Dengan tiang gua yang berlimpah jumlahnya walaupun ia baru saja masuk ke mulut gua; yang menopang dirinya, wanita itu lalu bergerak dengan pelan-pelan, berusaha hati-hati agar tidak mengenai stalagmit yang sangat tajam dan berbahaya. Ia tahu satu tempat di sana – sebuah tempat misterius – dan ia bersumpah kepada dirinya dan 'Futsuno' itu untuk melindunginya, apapun keadaannya.

Saat wanita itu sudah berada di tengah-tengah perjalanannya menuju tempat rahasia itu, tiba-tiba…

**WUUUUUNGGGG. BWET BWET BWET**.

Terdengar suara beberapa helikopter yang sedang melayang di sekitar hutan itu. Wanita itu sontak terkejut dan memasang wajah gawat. _Tidak! Bagaimana mereka bisa mengejarku…? __Mudah-mudahan itu bukan gerombolan salah satu dari tiga perusahaan itu! __Tidak! Aku harus menghancurkan 'itu', sebelum mereka mencapai tempat itu!_

**TAP TAP TAP TAP!**

Ia segera berlari dengan cepat, sudah tak peduli dengan stalagmit yang diinjaknya. Tak peduli dengan rasa sakitnya, ia terus bergerak masuk ke inti dari gua yang indah itu. Melupakan tentang keindahan stalaktit dan stalagmit yang diciptakan dengan angkuhnya di dalam gua itu, wanita itu masih bergerak dengan cepat, mengikuti irama hati yang membimbingnya.

_Tuhan… Bendunglah mereka! Puji Tuhan atas segala kebesaran-Mu, aku mohon dengan segala kerendahan hatiku, bendunglah mereka! _

Doa-doa pengampunan pun dia rapalkan dengan sepenuh jiwanya selagi dia berlari seraya menutup kedua matanya. Dan memang ajaib, entah dibimbing oleh-Nya atau ia memang sangat berpengalaman, ia bisa menghindari tubrukan dirinya dengan stalaktit dan stalagmit yang berbahaya tersebut. Wanita itu masih terus memanjatkan doa-doa kepada Tuhannya.

_Ampunilah saya, dan bimbinglah saya kepada jalan yang benar, amen_.

Ketika energi terakhirnya sudah dipakai, ia kemudian terjatuh dengan lunglainya. Napasnya sangat tersengal-sengal, seolah-olah ia dipaksa berlari sepanjang garis ekuator dalam kekuatan penuh. Tudung kepalanya terbuka secara tak sengaja selagi ia jatuh telungkup ke depan, menampakkan rambutnya yang berwarna pirang dan merupakan tipikal orang bule asli.

"Hhh… Hh… Hhhh…"

Dadanya naik-turun, dan ia masih tidak memedulikan keadaan tubuhnya.

Dan ia akhirnya memaksakan dirinya untuk melihat apa yang ada di depannya, dan sontak setelah ia berjuang melihatnya dalam keadaan susah payah seperti ini, wanita misterius itu mengulum seringaian di balik wajah berkeringatnya.

_Akhirnya… Futsuno, aku di sini!_

Kembali diberkati oleh semangatnya, wanita itu perlahan merangkak, meraih sebuah nisan yang terukir dengan indahnya di antara banyak stalaktit dan stalagmit yang menghadangnya dengan perkasa. Wanita itu memang tak bisa melihat kegelapan, namun ia tahu bahwa di sekitar nisan itu diberikan cahaya api yang entah bagaimana caranya bisa dibiarkan terus mengobar dengan setianya.

Nisan itu bertuliskan sebagai berikut :

_**Rest in Peace**_**, kami yang berduka atas wafatnya suami/paman/keponakan/saudara yang tercinta :**

**Kuroko Futsuno**

**24XX – 2494**

**Semoga Tuhan melindunginya dan membimbingnya ke Surga-Nya.**

"Futsuno… Maaf, tapi aku akan menghancurkan itu…"

Wanita itu lalu mencium nisan yang terbuat dari bahan yang sama seperti stalaktit dan stalagmit itu, dan ia segera menggali tanah yang ditancapkan oleh nisan itu dengan kedua tangannya yang terlatih. Ia terus menggali, dan ketika tangan kanannya hendak mencakar tanahnya, kelima jarinya terantuk pada sebuah kotak yang sepertinya terkubur bareng peti 'Kuroko Futsuno' tersebut.

Merasa tujuannya hampir tercapai, ia segera menyingkirkan tanah yang menghimpit kotak kecil itu. Ia kemudian mengambil kotak kecil itu, dan menaruhnya tepat di depannya. Ia tak menyangka, akan datang saat-saat di mana dia harus menghancurkan apa yang dianggap berharga bagi seorang 'Kuroko Futsuno' tersebut.

Kotak berbentuk persegi itu berukuran lima puluh sentimeter dan berbahan kayu jati serta sebuah benda pengunci yang unik terletak di antara dua sisi kotak tersebut. Wanita itu lalu mencabut sabitnya, dan…

**SREK!**

Kunci tersebut hancur dengan elitnya oleh sabit miliknya. Merasa diburu oleh seseorang entah siapa orangnya, ia langsung membuka kotak itu, dan menemukan ada satu kotak lagi. Dan ia langsung merusak kuncinya, dan membukanya. Lagi-lagi di sana ditemukan kotak kecil berukuran tiga puluh senti, dan ia kembali menghancurkan kunci pengaman tersebut, hingga ia membuka kotak ketiga itu.

_Fuh. Futsuno… Maafkan aku!_

Wanita itu langsung meraih sebuah kertas kumal dan sebagian kecilnya sudah dimakan oleh rayap, dari kotak ketiga tersebut. Kertas itu bukan kertas biasa, dan berisi tulisan-tulisan beserta gambar buatan 'Kuroko Futsuno' tersebut. Kertas itu sudah lama dijilid, namun kondisinya sekarang sudah mulai berserakan.

"Hhhh… Hhhhh…"

**TAP! TAP! TAP!**

Wanita itu sontak menolehkan kepalanya ke sumber suara itu. _Mereka sudah sampai sini? !_

Merasa tenaganya kembali di-_charge_, ia langsung berdiri dan refleks melempar kertas-kertas tersebut ke salah satu dari obor api saat para pemburunya mulai berdatangan ke tempat rahasia miliknya dan Kuroko Futsuno.

Mata birunya menatap beberapa pasang mata yang sejenis dengannya, dan ia perlahan-lahan mengatur pernapasannya begitu melihat dalang dari pengepungan tersebut, menampakkan dirinya di depan wanita seksi yang terluka baik secara ragawi maupun jiwanya.

Mata cantik milik wanita berambut pirang itu melihat seorang _pria_ berpakaian hampir sama seperti wanita itu, dengan rambut pirang keperakan serta bertubuh kira-kira setinggi Kiyoshi (versi _original_) serta berkulit pucat dan bermata cokelat. Wanita itu bisa bersumpah bahwa ia melihat pria itu menyeringai. Menyeringai _brutal_ lebih spesifiknya.

"Privyet (Halo), Alex… _Tidak, haruskah aku memanggilmu _Alexandria Garcia_?_" sapa pria itu, tenang.

_Pria ini…!_ Wanita yang diketahui bernama Alex ini, mendadak ingat siapa gerangan pria yang menyapanya tadi.

"_Apa urusanmu…? Bahkan Svesthsoka ikut campur dalam pertikaian klon ini? !_" sergah Alex sambil memasang posisi membelakangi nisan itu, seolah-olah ia melindungi seseorang yang sangat lemah di belakangnya. Secara diam-diam, Alex mencabut belati yang disembunyikannya di punggungnya, selagi ia memasang wajah sangat serius.

"_Kami hanya mencari cetakan biru _Tetsuya Project_… Namun kau sepertinya membakarnya ya._" jawab pria itu berubah auranya menjadi sinis, seraya melirik obor api di mana kertas-kertas itu terbakar dengan dahsyatnya.

"_Tapi kenapa sampai ke sini segala?_" tanya wanita itu, mulai kesal.

Pria itu justru menyeringai sinis. Ia lalu mengomando beberapa bawahannya agar menodongkan senjatanya, dan menitahkannya agar menahannya hingga aba-aba berikutnya. Setelahnya, pria berkebangsaan Russia ini lalu menjawabnya seraya berganti lirikan ke nisan tersebut, "Kuroko Futsuno, _huh? Dia kan Direktur Nymph Corporation… Tidak, dulunya adalah __**Kuroko Research Corporation**__, yang pernah bekerja sama dengan Teikou Corporation… Lalu kau? Apa hubunganmu dengan _Futsuno_?_"

Alex justru balik menyeringai, dan bertanya dengan wajah meremehkan, "_Hubungan apa, ya? __Coba tebak._"

Pria misterius itu lantas bercuih-cuih, dan kembali mengejeknya, "_Oh, aku lupa… Kau kan direktur bayangan dari Nymph Corp, ya kan? Beruntung sekali tiga perusahaan lain tak mengetahui sosok aslimu. Berterima kasihlah kepada kesediaan kami untuk menutup mulut mengenai keberadaanmu dan _Futsuno_…_"

"_Tapi kalian melakukannya sambil merencanakan sesuatu, ya kan?_" tambah Alex menyeringai sambil berkeringat dingin.

"_Hmmm. Kau ternyata sepintar _Seitsuhiro_ ya. __Namun aku tak lagi membutuhkanmu._"

**DOR DOR DOR.**

Tanpa peringatan, semua bawahannya segera menembaki wanita itu dengan brutal dan bertubi-tubi. Wanita itu segera roboh seketika setelah ditembaki dengan tak berperikemanusian dan barbarnya oleh para bawahan pria misterius itu. Dan nisan itu pun bermandikan darah wanita yang sangat dipercayanya.

Pria misterius itu lalu menghampiri nisan itu, sambil menginjak Alex yang sudah menjadi mayat. Ia lalu mengusap-usap nisan yang bermandikan darah itu seraya menggumamkan sesuatu dalam bahasa ibunya, "_Salam kenal Futsuno. Namaku _Sergei Dimitrinov_, CEO Svesthsoka Corporation. Kelak kau akan melihat masa depan di mana kami akan memegang kendali dunia melalui _Tetsuya_-mu._"

**.**

**.**

**.**

**[ To be Continued... Atau End? *digojlok lagi* ]**


	10. Chapter 10

_Masa lalu yang begitu gelap…_

_Di balik tragedi sepuluh tahun yang lalu, tahun 2494. Banjir darah dan banyak pertempuran terjadi di sana, tak peduli tua, muda, laki-laki maupun perempuan. Dan semua itu berawal dari sebuah perselisihan yang sangat dahsyat di balik dunia Permukaan…_

_Dan di antara kekacauan itu, jauh, jauh pada tahun sebelumnya, ada sebuah janji…_

… _Di antara dua orang yang terpisah oleh perbedaan 'nasib' dan 'utopia'nya…_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**The Basketball Which Kuroko Plays ~ Pure and Raven-Black Existence**

© Himomo Senohara

_Disclaimer_ : **The Basketball Which Kuroko Plays** © Tadatoshi Fujimaki

_Warnings_ : OOC, AU, OC, aneh, gaje, penulisan dadakan dan lain sebagainya.

_A/N_ (Mun) : Halo! Mun gila ini kembali dengan chapter ini. Maap kalau terkesan sangat muraaam! MAAP MAAP! *garuk tembok* Aku sebenarnya sudah menulis chap 10 ketika di Bandung, tapi pas melihat alurnya yang gak kompak, akhirnya aku rombak semuanya… Jadilah seperti ini! Tee~hee~ oh ya, selamat membaca!

**.**

**.**

**.**

**[ Flashback, awal A.D 2479…]**

_Terlihat dua orang yang satunya berambut merah dan yang lainnya berambut biru seperti langit musim panas. Dua orang ini rupanya kelihatan sedang duduk-duduk di pinggiran suatu kota dengan perasaan yang sangat santai. Sesekali mereka kelihatan bercanda, mencubit satu sama lain, bahkan tidur bersama di daerah padang rumput tersebut._

_Suatu hari, salah satu dari mereka yang sedang tidur-tiduran, bertanya dengan lirih…_

"_Hei, _Hiro_, apa yang akan menjadi prioritasmu dalam proyek selanjutmu nanti?"_

_Sontak orang yang tersummon, menoleh ke pria yang menanyainya. Pria yang ditanyai tersebut, lalu menjawabnya dengan ragu, bahkan mengangkat kedua bahunya, "Aku nggak tahu…_ _Mungkin aku akan mencoba membuat kloning. Tapi ini 'mungkin' lho. Oh ya, bagaimana kabar istrimu?"_

_Pria berambut biru langit musim panas tersebut, tiba-tiba kaget setelah pria berambut merah itu balik bertanya mengenai keadaan istrinya. Ia lalu memasang senyuman yang sangat dipaksakan, dan menjawabnya, "Masih sakit-sakitan… Padahal aku ingin punya anak…"_

"_Oh, turut bersedih. Semoga cepat sembuh dan aku titip salam untuk istrimu _Tsukiori _ya? Oh, aku udah berapa lama melajang ya?" gumam pria berambut merah itu, sambil memandang langitnya yang sudah mulai memerah._

"_Ah iya, iya. Kapan kau mau menikah?" __Pria berambut biru langit itu balik bertanya._

"_Aku nggak tahu juga. Ya ampun aku benar-benar deh. __Aku sepertinya workaholic ya, sampai-sampai lupa pada pernikahan dan hal semacamnya. Bahkan semua maid-maid di rumahku juga sudah menikah. Pelayan-pelayan juga." curhat pria bersurai merah itu, nyengir. Meski nyengir, suaranya menandakan kesepian dan kesendirian. _

_Pria bersurai biru langit itu lalu menoleh sahabat terbaiknya dengan wajah sedih. Ia lalu menegakkan punggungnya seraya mengambil posisi duduk, dan berkata sembari memandang langit berwarna oranye itu, "Um… _Hiro_… Aku sebenarnya ditugaskan oleh Japan Federation untuk membuat suatu jenis kloning… Tapi cetak birunya membuatku ngeri…"_

_Pria berambut merah yang memiliki sebutan _Hiro_, lantas menolehnya dan bertanya dengan penasaran, "Cetak birunya? Seperti apa?"_

_Laki-laki berambut biru muda itu menjawab dengan lirih, "… Sebuah kloning yang lebih mirip mutan."_

"_APA? ! Ya ampun… Pemerintah ternyata sesadis itu… Jangan turuti Pemerintah!"_

"_Tapi aku tak bisa melawannya. Perusahaanku termasuk salah satu dari perusahaan negara, kau tahu?" bantah pria berambut biru cerah itu, bertambah murung. Meski ia tak menangis, _Hiro_ dapat dengan mudah mendeteksi air matanya yang tertahan dari bola mata birunya yang sangat disukainya._

Hiro _lalu mengambil posisi duduk, dan mengelus-elus punggung sahabatnya dengan lembut. Ia kemudian memerintahkannya, "Jangan nangis. Oh ya, aku sudah memutuskan satu hal. Jika terjadi sesuatu pada dirimu… __Aku akan berusaha melindungimu dan keluargamu! Jadi, tolak aja itu ya?" _

_Pria berambut biru langit ini, menggumam dengan lirih, "_Hiro_… Ini cuma pengandaian. Bagaimana jika aku membuat klon yang mirip denganku… Apa kau akan membuat klon yang mirip dengan dirimu juga? Ah, aku bimbang… Nanti aku akan minta nasihat dari _Alex_-chan dan _Tsukiori_-chan…"_

"_Eh? Hm… Kurasa ide bagus, jalur alternatif meneruskan keturunan. Nah itu, baru _Futsuno_-ku! __Hahahaha!" _Hiro_ menyeringai nakal sambil sesekali tertawa lepas._

"_Dasar _Hiro_… Baiklah. Hari sudah sore, nee, kita pulang?"_

"_Oke, _Futsuno…"

**-xXx-**

**[ Rumah Alex, masa sekarang ]**

Di kamar yang penuh dengan barang-barang yang berbau olahraga terutama basket, seorang Tetsuya rupanya sedang mengutak-atik buku yang didapatnya dari perpustakaan mini yang terletak di kamar milik dua anak tertua plus wali kelasnya. Di lantai kamarnya, berserakan banyak buku-buku tebal yang sepertinya membahas tentang kloning.

"Klon… Apa aku memang klon…?" gumam Tetsuya penasaran, seraya membuka lembar demi lembar buku tersebut.

Tak lama kemudian, buku tebal yang dibacanya pun dilemparnya ke ranjang miliknya dengan lemah. Kepalanya sudah pening dengan pembahasan yang rumit dan ngalor-ngidul dengan ruwetnya. Anak berusia kira-kira sepuluh tahun ini lalu menutup kedua matanya, mengatur pernapasannya.

Ia kini masih ditahan di rumah itu, dan masih belum diperbolehkan menghadiri yang namanya 'sekolah'. Apalagi dalam keadaan Alex-san menghilang entah ke mana, jelas makin mempersulit keinginannya mengikuti anak-anak yang lain masuk sekolah. _Merepotkan…_

"Ah, aku harus membacanya lagi."

Anak itu mulai mengambil buku tebal lagi, dan ketika ia hendak membukanya, tiba-tiba ada sebuah lembaran yang terjatuh dari sana. Anak berambut biru langit yang hobi mengutak-atik seisi rumah ini, lalu mengambil lembaran yang terselip tersebut. Ia lalu membuka lipatannya, dan menemukan sebuah artikel tertulis di lembaran tersebut. Ia membacanya seperti ini :

**Direktur Kuroko Research Corporation Meninggal Dunia.**

**(Mgg, 23/04) Direktur perusahaan negara terbesar pertama di Federasi Jepang, Kuroko Futsuno, meninggal dunia pada malam hari setelah dirawat dalam keadaan kritis. Beliau meninggal setelah berjam-jam melawan belasan peluru yang mengenai tubuhnya, terutama dua di antaranya yang mengenai pada paru-paru sebelah kanan dan pelipis sebelah kirinya. Hal yang sama juga terjadi pada istrinya, Kuroko Tsukiori. Istri direktur ini terkena tembakan peluru pada jantungnya dan langsung tewas. ****Dilaporkan bahwa koleganya menolak kalau direktur ini hendak dimakamkan secara umum dan terhormat. "Saya tak ingin dia mengetahui kalau dirinya dikuburkan secara 'terhormat'." Jawab wanita yang tak mau diketahui identitasnya. (MorimiyaAtsuki)**

_Tunggu… Kuroko? Nama yang sama sepertiku?_

Merasa dipancing dengan artikel itu, ia memutuskan mengalihkan perhatiannya ke artikel-artikel yang sejenis. Ia kemudian membuka-buka buku-buku yang sedari tadi dilemparnya secara lemah, berusaha mencari-cari artikel yang mungkin terselip. _Aku belum diberitahu tentang ini! Ini berita baru! Aku harus cerita pada Kiyoshi-kun!_

"Tunggu, kalau tak salah… Waktu diberitahu Kiyoshi-kun… Ah!"

Anak laki-laki ini, seolah teringat sesuatu, segera berdiri di antara lautan buku-buku tebal yang sedari tadi dibawanya. Ia lalu keluar kamarnya, dan berlari ke tangga. Ia menuruninya dengan tergesa-gesa, dan sesampainya di lantai dasar, ia segera berlari ke ruang perpustakaan mini yang terletak persis di sebelah kamar Alex yang berada pada sisi berlawanan dengan ruang dapur yang menyatu dengan ruang tamunya.

Ia lalu membuka pintu ruang perpustakaan itu, dan menemukan banyak koran yang sudah kumal, terkumpul di bagian bawah rak pertama yang dilihatnya. Ia segera berlari ke rak tersebut, kemudian berjongkok di depan kumpulan koran tersebut dan mengeluarkannya.

"Ukh! Banyak sekali debunya…" gumam Tetsuya sambil memilah-milah koran kumalnya.

Beruntung ia memiliki ingatan yang boleh dibilang cukup berguna. Ia bisa memilah-milah koran hanya berdasarkan urutan waktunya, berterima kasihlah kepada Kiyoshi dkk yang sudah banyak mengajarinya dalam beberapa hari terakhir. Setelah melakukan penyortiran, tertumpuk beberapa koran yang sudah menyusut menjadi sedikit, dibandingkan dengan tumpukan lain yang jauh lebih banyak.

Tetsuya lalu menggumam pelan sambil mengambil satu koran dari tumpukan yang sedikit itu, "Baiklah… Kuroko Futsuno… Kuroko Research Corporation. Oke."

Anak itu lalu membuka korannya satu per satu, dan ia mulai melakukan penyortiran lagi. Artikel yang berisi sesuatu yang berkaitan dengan dua kalimat kunci tadi itu segera dipisahkan dari koran tersebut. Setelah beberapa menit membaca satu per satu, akhirnya ia menyelesaikan sortirannya.

Dan hasilnya, ditemukan belasan artikel yang sejenis. Ia lalu mengambil artikel pertama, dan membacanya :

**Teikou Corporation Mulai Naik Daun**

**(Sls, 10/03) Setelah Kuroko Research Corporation dinyatakan 'bangkrut', Teikou Corporation, perusahaan yang sejenis dengan Kuroko Research Corporation, mulai naik daun. Perusahaan multinasional ini mulai mengambil alih proyek yang sempat dimulai dan dikerjakan oleh orang-orang Kuroko Corporation. Akashi Seitsuhiro, direktur dan CEO perusahan ini, mengomentari kejadian ini, "Saya sangat bersyukur sekaligus berduka atas kejadian ini. Saya berharap perusahaan ini sanggup meneruskan amanat Pemerintah Federal Jepang, mulai saat ini." (AotsukiRen)**

=Artikel berikutnya=

**Ricuh, Persidangan Antara Teikou Corporation dengan Nymph Corporation**

**(Jmt, 07/01) Persidangan antara Teikou Corporation dengan perusahaan baru bernama Nymph Corporation yang mengklaim atas **_**Phantom Clone**_**, kode untuk proyek yang tengah dikerjakan oleh perusahaan sebelumnya, Kuroko Research Corporation, berakhir ricuh. Direktur dan CEO Nymph Corporation, Shinomiya Eritsu, bersikeras bahwa **_**Phantom Clone**_** sedari awal sudah dititipkan oleh alm. Kuroko Futsuno. "Tak ada ampunan untuk Teikou Corporation. **_**Phantom Clone**_** sudah seharusnya diteruskan oleh kami, Nymph Corporation." ujar Shinomiya usai persidangan pagi tadi. Akashi Seitsuhiro, melalui pengacaranya Orihime Asaki, membantahnya, "Pemerintah Federal Jepang sudah menetapkan bahwa **_**Phantom Clone**_** untuk diteruskan oleh kami. Mari kita lihat keputusan hakim mengenai permasalahan ini. Saya harap pihak Nymph bisa menerima keadaan ini dengan lapang dada." (FukuzukiWakatsu)**

Anak itu masih saja membaca artikel-artikel selanjutnya, hingga pada lembar terakhir. Otaknya yang cukup pintar, mulai mengolah data. _Nymph Corp… Teikou Corp… Mereka rusuh karena perebutan kepemilikan atas proyek Phantom Clone itu… Tapi apa yang diceritakan Alex-san berbeda… Kalau tak salah, karena dua negara adidaya Amerika dan China berniat merebutnya… __Dan Teikou serta Nymph di sini belum saling kenal mengenal… Kok bisa ya?_

Tetsuya mulai mengambil artikel sebelumnya, dan membacanya sekali lagi.

**Amerika dan China Menyatakan 'Perang'**

**(Rb, 11/09) Amerika dan China, melalui dua perusahaan nasional terbesar yang berperan besar dalam **_**biological research**_**, menyatakan 'perang' dengan Federal Jepang. ****Perusahaan terbesar Amerika, **_**Blue Sapphire Biological Research Corporation**_** atau disingkat BSBRC, menentang keras atas kepemilikan proyek yang diluncurkan Pemerintah Federal Jepang. Anton Williams, direktur BSBRC, menjelaskan penentangannya, "Kita tahu bahwa kloning itu sangat terlarang, namun kita tahu bahwa Teikou Corporation hendak menciptakan sesuatu yang lebih berbahaya dari bom nuklir. ****Kami dan Pemerintah Federal Amerika bersedia untuk menghentikan dan bermeditasi dengan pihak terkait mengenai hal tersebut."**

**Sedangkan di pihak China, yakni H****ŭ****a-Xíngdài, menentangnya lebih ke permasalahan kloningnya. "Kami tahu bahwa Jepang hendak berambisi menjadi negara adidaya, namun kami sangat tak merekomendasikan pembuatan kloning dengan proses **_**mutant-revolution**__**system**_**. ****Kami bahkan belum pernah mencoba sistem yang dianggap sangat mustahil pada abad seperti ini. Mereka menentang Tuhan." (OkumuraRitsu)**

_Mutant-Revolution System?_ Anak ini mengernyitkan dahinya, bingung dengan istilah barunya. Ia lalu bersandar pada tiang rak buku itu, seraya menglap dahinya yang berkeringat. _Jadi inikah perselisihan yang diceritakan Alex? Sungguh menyedihkan… Andai aku bisa menyelesaikannya…_

**-xXx-**

**[ Di ruang kerja Akashi Seitsuhiro… ]**

Terlihat dua orang yang kelihatan sedang bekerja. Satunya orang dewasa, lebih tepatnya paruh baya, sedang mengerjakan dokumen-dokumen yang belum dibubuhi tanda tangannya, dengan seorang anak yang sedang membaca buku-buku yang berasal dari rak buku yang berada di tiga sisi ruang kerjanya. Anak itu duduk di sofa dengan anggun, bak seorang bangsawan.

"Fuh. Aku mengerti sekarang, mengapa _Phantom Clone_ itu sangat menakutkan. Namun aku juga penasaran…" ujar sang anak yang juga menyandang status 'klon' ini, sambil menutup bukunya, disertai dengan helaan yang sangat panjang.

"Oh, kau sudah selesai membacanya ya, Seijuurou?" sahut orang dewasa tersebut, melirik ke klon yang memiliki DNA yang sama seperti dirinya.

Anak berambut merah dengan mata yang _heterochromic_, kemudian menggangguk sambil melirik ke laki-laki paruh baya tersebut. Ia lalu menjelaskannya, "Ya. _Mutant-Revolution System_? Benar-benar _masterpiece_. Apa aku juga dianugrahi hal seperti itu, Seitsuhiro?"

Berbeda dengan apa yang dipikirkan anak itu, pria yang disebut Seitsuhiro ini justru menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya. Beliau lalu meneruskannya, "Bahkan divisi Midorima-san pun tak bisa membuatnya. Kau mulai diciptakan pada tahun 2494, bertepatan dengan Tahun Kegelapan itu. Kau tahu, _Mutant-Revolution System_ membutuhkan puluhan tahun untuk bisa diciptakan. Oh ya, kau pernah membaca _Mutant-Revolution System : The Masterpiece_ yang dikarang oleh seorang professor abad 24, Engjell el-Hasangjekaj?"

"Sudah, Seitsuhiro. Itu membahas tentang panduan bagaimana mencampurkan tubuh manusia dengan salah satu organ tubuh binatang atau bahkan mungkin tumbuhkan, ya kan? Aku pernah baca di Internet, buku itu sempat dicemooh oleh massa." jawab Seijuurou, demikianlah nama klon itu, seraya menyandarkan dagunya pada telapak tangan kanannya.

Seitsuhiro menggangguk, "Benar. Dan awal abad 25, barulah _Mutant-Revolution System_ mulai ditelusuri dan dipelajari lebih jauh. Kabarnya, _Phantom Clone_ merupakan satu-satunya objek _Mutant-Revolution System_ yang dikatakan 'berhasil'. Tuh, buktinya, orang-orang di divisi Aomine memeriksa gedung terbengkalai di distrik Hagashiwachi-gumi yang diduga menjadi salah satu laboratorium rahasia Nymph Corp. Dan 'klon' itu hilang."

"Menarik. Jadi… Seitsuhiro ingin aku menangkap _Phantom Clone_, ya kan?" tebak Seijuurou, menyeringai nakal.

"Ya. Ini juga untuk_nya_." jawab Seitsuhiro, mulai berhenti mengerjakan tugasnya.

"'_nya_'…?" tanya Seijuurou, menyipitkan kedua matanya.

Seitsuhiro lalu menyandarkan dagunya pada punggung telapak tangan kanan, yang di mana telapak tangan kanan itu juga menindih punggung tangan kirinya, dan menjelaskannya, "Ya… '_nya_'. Dulu, aku punya sahabat yang merupakan kunci dari proyek _Phantom Clone_ ini, dan ia meninggal karena serangan pihak luar. Perusahaan miliknya segera dinyatakan 'bangkrut', dan entah siapa orangnya, tiba-tiba datang dan mengaku bahwa _Phantom Clone_ menjadi milik perusahaan mereka. Aku hanya bisa menjawab tantangan orang itu…"

Seijuurou lalu beralih ke tumpukan bukunya, dan menarik salah satu buku yang berada pada tengah-tengah tumpukan itu, dan kemudian beralih kembali ke 'ayah'nya seraya menunjukkan buku yang dimaksud seraya menyahutnya, "Dan sahabatmu menulis tentang ini… _Kaidah MRS – Mutant-Revolution System_. Di sini pengarangnya… **Kuroko Futsuno**, ya?"

Pria paruh baya ini lalu menyeringai kecil, dan menggangguk yakin, "Pintar. Ya… Dan aku satu-satunya yang _pernah_ melihat tubuh _Phantom Clone_ itu…"

"Hmm… Aku tak menyangka. Seitsuhiro, aku mau jalan-jalan ke distrik Hagashiwachi-gumi, boleh?" ujar Seijuurou, mengalihkan topik.

"Boleh. Asal kau jaga dirimu… Tunggu."

"Ada apa?" tanya Seijuurou bereaksi cepat dengan perintah ayahnya.

Pria dewasa yang ditakuti pada abad tersebut, lantas menggumam sesuatu, "Seijuurou… Ah lupakan. Setidaknya, belum saatnya aku membicarakan tentang itu. Hati-hati di sana ya. Panggil salah satu dari direksi jika ada sesuatu yang diperlukan."

Emperor muda itu mengernyit heran, dan kembali bergerak keluar dari ruang kerjanya.

_Ada kemungkinan ada teknologi lain selain MRS… 'Itu', ya…_ Seitsuhiro menghela napas lelah.

**-xXx-**

**[ Di Guangzhou, China ]**

("_Italic_" dalam pembicaraan ini adalah bahasa China!)

Tuan Qing yang sedang menghirup angin segar pada pagi harinya di daerah pinggiran kota Guangzhou, tiba-tiba diganggu oleh beberapa orang yang berpakaian ala _mafia_. Pria berusia lima puluh lima tahun ini, yang merasa terganggu acara santainya oleh orang-orangnya, kemudian berbalik ke hadapan sekitar tiga orang tersebut dengan nada kesal, "_Tak bisakah kalian tidak mengganggu acara jalan-jalan santaiku ini?_"

Salah satu dari mereka, lalu maju dan membisikkan sesuatu. Sontak mata cokelatnya melotot tak percaya dengan berita yang dikirimkan oleh kurir tersebut.

"_Svesthsoka… Mereka berhasil menemukan cetak birunya?_" gumam Qing, sedikit gementaran.

"_Lebih tepatnya, mereka berhasil menemukan lokasinya. Cetak birunya, sepertinya sudah musnah. Kami tak tahu siapa yang memusnahkannya, tapi sepertinya oleh seorang wanita bule_. Sergei Dimitrinov_ yang menemukannya, dan juga membunuhnya. Dan satu berita lagi. Makam _Kuroko Futsuno _sudah ditemukan di gua di sekitar distrik pedalaman, yakni distrik Midoritsuchi-nitsu yang terletak tepat di belakang distrik Yamatsuguchi._" terang sang kurir tersebut, tenang.

Pria yang ditakuti di dunia kedokteran China ini, lalu manggut-manggut. Ia kemudian memberinya titah, "_Sampaikan pada direksi Dái-Zhèng untuk melakukan pencarian Phantom Clone, oh bukan, lebih tepatnya… _Tetsuya Project_ tersebut. Jangan sampai keduluan oleh Teikou, Svesthsoka dan Sapphire._"

Sontak ketiga pria itu membungkukkan diri di depan pria yang sangat berpengaruh dalam diplomasi dan strategi ini seraya menggumamkan sesuatu, "_Siap,_ _Tuan _Qing."

**.**

**.**

**.**

**[ To be Continued atau... END? *dihukum kayak Dang#nronpa ]**


	11. Chapter 11

_Air yang begitu jernih._

_Namun tidaklah sesuai dengan dirinya yang 'hitam'… Air yang murni, mencerminkan kepribadian setiap orang yang memandanginya, namun makin banyak air itu dan makin dalam, maka tak ada yang bisa ditemui selain kegelapan itu sendiri. Sungguh suatu benda yang sangat mencerminkan dirinya._

_Dirinya yang jernih sekaligus 'gelap'_

_Dengan nama 'Kuroko' tersemat pada dirinya…_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**The Basketball Which Kuroko Plays ~ Pure and Raven-Black Existence**

© Himomo Senohara

_Disclaimer_ : **The Basketball Which Kuroko Plays** © Tadatoshi Fujimaki

_Warnings_ : OOC, AU, OC, aneh, gaje, penulisan dadakan dan lain sebagainya.

_A/N_ (Mun) : Yaaaay! Pertemuan Kurochin dengan Akachin! HIYAHAHAHAHAHA! *ditablog* Oh ya, selamat membaca! Masih jauh kok, petualangan Kuroko Tetsuya tercinta kita ini! Seirin, siap-siap, kalian akan mencapai _part_ terakhir kalian! HIYAHAHAHAHA! *digilas*

**.**

**.**

**.**

**[ Rumah Alex, kemudian dilanjutkan ke sebuah danau kecil yang terabaikan ]**

Seorang anak berambut biru langit musim panas, rupanya sudah benar-benar diserang dengan rasa bosan yang luar biasa. Bayangkan, seharian ini dia tak ada kegiatan apapun. Kemarin juga cuma diisi dengan menonton TV, dan ia bisa mengerti bahwa dari semua channel di sana, tak ada satu pun yang menarik minatnya. Ia yang sedari tadi sudah berberes-beres dengan berantakannya ruang perpustakaan dan kamarnya, lalu duduk di sofanya dengan lelah.

"Hhhh… Apa yang harus kulakukan ya?" tanya klon itu, bingung.

TING.

Tiba-tiba ia teringat sesuatu yang diceritakan salah satu dari anak-anak yang mengklaim dirinya sebagai teman sekaligus 'kakak'nya, mengenai suatu tempat yang tak jauh dari sini.

=Flashback=

_Ketika sang klon ini sedang bersiap tidur, tiba-tiba pintu kamarnya diketuk dengan pelan oleh seseorang. Ia, dengan teman sekamarnya yang beralis dobel alias Kagami yang sudah tertidur dengan entengnya, lalu beranjak dari ranjangnya dan perlahan kemari ke depan pintu._

_Ia membukanya, dan menemukan seorang anak cowok lain yang bertubuh setidaknya lebih tinggi dan berambut cokelat. __Sang klon lalu bertanya dengan heran, "Ada apa, Kiyoshi-kun? Tumben Kiyoshi-kun datang ke kamarku…"_

"_Hahahaha, kau benar. Begini, kalau kau kesepian saat kami pergi sekolah, kau bisa mendatangi sebuah danau kecil di utara rumah ini. Kira-kira lima ratus meter, dan tak susah kok, menemukannya. Kau boleh bermain apapun, asal jangan terlalu jauh. Pastikan dirimu sendiri dan bawa pisau kecil jika kau merasa terancam. __Nah aku harus tidur, jaa~ oyasumi!"_

"_Oh, doumo atas informasinya, dan oyasuminasai."_

_BLAM._

_Pintu kamarnya pun ditutup lagi oleh Kiyoshi, meninggalkan sedikit informasi untuk klon ini._

=Flashback=

"Oh ya! Danau!" Sang klon, seolah baru saja teringat.

Ia langsung berdiri dari sofanya, dan segera kembali ke kamarnya, mempersiapkan peralatan renangnya. Ia sudah terlebih dulu diajarkan untuk membawa perlengkapan renang (Riko dan Hyuuga sampai harus membawanya ke toko renang, dan itu adalah pertama kalinya Tetsuya belajar apa yang namanya toko dan tetek bengek lainnya), dan ia tak perlu khawatir lupa dengan setiap perlengkapan yang dibutuhkan.

Lima belas menit berlalu, dan ia sudah kembali ke bawah dengan membawa sebuah tas berukuran sedang. Ia lalu berjalan ke dapur, mencari-cari pisau kecil yang kira-kira pas untuk dirinya. Setelah memilah-milah pisaunya, ia akhirnya mengambil pisau lipat, yang biasa dipakai Mitobe dan Kiyoshi untuk mengupas buah-buahan. Setelah memeriksa semua peralatannya, ia lalu pergi ke kamar Alex untuk mengambil kunci duplikatnya.

Lima menit kemudian, ia akhirnya sudah siap dengan segalanya, dan kini berdiri di depan pintunya. Dengan berbagai kunci duplikat yang berhasil ia temukan di laci kamar Alex, ia merasa gelisah, karena ini adalah pengalaman pertamanya bepergian sendirian. _Mudah-mudahan aku selamat…_

Klon itu kemudian membukakan pintunya.

Dan ketika ia berhasil melakukannya, terhamparlah pemandangan khas daerah itu; sebuah jalan menuju pagar rumah dengan dua halaman yang mengimpitnya. Ia lalu berjalan keluar rumah itu, dan mengunci pintu masuk rumah itu dengan hati-hati.

CKLIK.

Selesai sudah.

Ia kembali ke teras rumah, dengan matahari terik menyinari daerah tersebut. Anak berusia sepuluh tahun ini lalu memasukkan kuncinya pada tasnya, dan mulai berjalan. Cahaya matahari pun menyirami tubuh anak kecil itu, dan ajaibnya ia tak merasa panas sedikit pun. _Well_, wajar, mungkin karena ia adalah seorang klon. Yah, lupakan tentang hal ini. Bahkan anak kecil ini pun tak peduli dengan fakta menyakitan tersebut.

"Fuh, sedikit panas… 32 derajat, huh?" gumam anak ini, lalu menghampiri pagarnya.

Ketika ia hendak memegang besi yang membentuk pagar rumahnya, ia sontak merasakan panas yang luar biasa, sehingga ia segera menghindarkannya dari besi itu. _Panas sekali… Oh ya, ini kan karena proses konduksi… Ya kan?_ Oh, kau sangat beruntung Kurochin, kau sudah menjadi setingkat murid SMP rupanya… (A/N : *diganyang Readers sekalian*)

Sang klon tercinta kita ini lalu kembali memegang pagar besinya, dan berusaha menahan panasnya yang tak tertahankan. Ia lalu membuka kuncinya, dan… Ia berhasil membuka pintu pagar tersebut! Cowok muda ini lalu keluar dari daerah rumahnya, dan mengunci pintu pagarnya.

CKLIK.

Fuh.

"Nah, masalahnya… Di mana itu? Setahuku utara daerah ini… Berarti di sana ya?" gumamnya sambil melirik rerumputan yang berada tepat di seberang jalan yang berada di depan rumahnya. Benar apa yang dikatakan Kiyoshi, ia dapat dengan mudah menemukan danau itu, dan perkiraannya kurang lebih sama seperti apa yang dijelaskan oleh anak yang paling tua di antara geng Seirin itu.

"Oh, jadi seperti itu ya?" gumamnya sembari berjalan menuju rerumputan tersebut.

Celingak-celinguk. Kanan, aman. Kiri, aman. Tak ada kendaraan yang berlalu lalang di sana, mengingat daerah di sana jauh lebih sepi dari yang di Tekkou-nitsu. Anak ini lalu melanjutkan perjalanannya melewati jalan itu, memasuki daerah rerumputan. Beruntung ia memakai sepatu bot, kalau tidak kakinya yang mulus pasti berurusan dengan semut merah plus tanahnya yang cukup basah meski di sana musim kemarau.

Selagi sang klon berjalan, anak berambut biru langit musim panas ini lalu mengambil Ipod-nya serta mulai mem-_play_ lagu-lagu yang direkomendasikan oleh Izuki dan Hyuuga. Oh ayolah, sejak kapan seorang Kuroko Tetsuya bisa tertarik pada musik? Oke, lupakan. Anak ini kemudian memasang _earphone_-nya, dan mendengarkannya dengan seksama dan penuh perasaan.

Tanpa disadarinya, ia sudah tiba di tepi danau kecil dan buatan itu. _Tampaknya tak terlalu dalam… Tapi aku harus hati-hati…_ Sang klon ini perlahan membuka T-shirt miliknya, kemudian celana pendeknya. Ia kemudian mengambil celana renang dan memakainya, dan akhirnya… Ia melakukan pemanasan sebelum bersiap menyelam ke sana.

"Mmmhh… Sepertinya bakal seru." gumam Tetsuya sambil merenggangkan kedua tangannya.

TAP TAP.

Tiba-tiba ia menyadari adanya langkah kaki orang lain _selain_ dirinya. _Aku harus segera mencari pisau lipat!_ Sontak anak laki-laki tanpa ekspresi ini mencabut sesuatu dari kantong yang terlihat di salah satu sisi tas bawaannya, dan berbalik ke hadapan orang asing itu seraya menodongkan pisau lipatnya yang sudah dibuka lipatannya. Mata birunya kontan saja terbelalak dengan perlahan, tapi kembali seperti semula.

Benar.

Ia kini berhadapan dengan seorang anak lain yang tak pernah dijumpainya.

Mata biru langitnya berjumpa dengan mata berwarna merah dan kuning keemasan. Surai biru bertemu dengan surai merah. Kulit pucat bertemu dengan kulit yang sedikit lebih gelap darinya. Tingginya yang cuma beberapa senti lebih pendek dari biasanya, bertemu dengan yang tingginya hampir sama seperti dirinya di masa SMA. Dan satu catatan, dengan sang surai biru langit menodongkan pisau lipatnya kepada_nya_.

"Berani-beraninya kau menodongkanku dengan pisau itu." ujar anak bersurai merah itu, kesal.

DEG!

Si surai biru langit bisa mendengar suara rendah milik si surai merah itu. Rendah dan… _Tidak normal_. Tidak normal untuk ukuran seorang _manusia_ tulen. Entah diberkati oleh apa, sang Tetsuya bisa membedakan suara manusia dengan suara klon. Apakah itu suatu berkah atau kesialan…?

"Ka-Kau bukan orang biasa!" balas Tetsuya, dengan pisau lipatnya masih ditodongkannya dengan gementaran.

Sontak anak bersurai merah itu menyeringai, seolah mengirimkan sinyal kepada sang surai biru langit bahwa ia sepertinya tertarik kepadanya. Mata merah darah dan kuning keemasannya memandang mata biru langitnya dengan pandangan yang sulit ditebak.

Anak bersurai merah itu kemudian berjalan menghampirinya dengan tenang. Si surai biru langsung mencoba melukainya, namun yang bersurai merah malah memitingnya, sehingga pisau lipatnya terjatuh. Tangan kanannya yang kokoh, segera mencengkeram pergelangan tangan kanan si surai biru langit, seraya bertanya dengan tegas, "Siapa kau?"

Si surai biru langit ini, lalu menggelengkan kepalanya, "Ti-Tidak… Aku diajari untuk tak… Tak boleh memberitahu namaku kepada orang lain yang… Be-Belum dikenal…"

"Hm. Aku Akashi Seijuurou. Kau?" Si surai merah itu akhirnya memperkenalkan diri.

"Ku-Kuroko… Kuroko Tetsuya…" jawab si surai biru langit itu, lirih.

_BINGO!_

Akashi Seijuurou, demikianlah nama anak itu, langsung menyeringai lagi, kali ini dipenuhi sebuah sinyal buruk. Klon dari Teikou Corporation ini kemudian menarik tangan yang mencengkeram pergelangan tangan Tetsuya, seraya balik memerintah dengan aura mengintimidasi, "Hm. Kuputuskan, kau **harus** ikut aku. **Tidak ada kata tidak**, untukmu. Kau tak perlu berenang di sana lagi."

"A-Apa?"

Belum selesai sang klon berambut biru langit itu hendak melayangkan protes, ia keburu dikunci dengan lemparan kaos T-shirt miliknya oleh Akashi muda tersebut. Begitu Tetsuya menyingkirkan T-shirt miliknya dari wajahnya, ia menemukan bahwa si surai merah itu sudah membereskan perlengkapan yang dikeluarkan dari tas miliknya. Tanpa menoleh Tetsuya, Seijuurou lalu menegaskannya sekali lagi, "Pakai T-shirt itu, **sekarang**."

DEG DEG.

Merasa takut dengan aura anak yang jauh lebih tegas tersebut, sang klon berambut biru langit ini segera memakai T-shirt. Namun, ketika ia hendak memasukkan kepalanya ke lubang di mana bagian itu membatasi bagian bajunya dengan bagian lehernya, tiba-tiba…

**DEEEEEGGG! ! !**

_A-Apa ini? !_

Tubuh milik Tetsuya ini segera bergementar dengan perlahan, dan tanpa dikomando apapun, ia segera terjerembab ke tanah. Kesadarannya segera hilang seketika, dan ia mendadak memeluk tubuhnya menggunakan kedua tangannya. Terdengar suara desahan penuh rasa sakit yang luar biasa, menggema dengan perlahan selagi ia mengalami reaksi aneh tersebut.

Mata biru langitnya masih mampu menangkap pandangan seorang surai merah yang kontan saja datang menghampirinya seraya menggoyang-goyangkan tubuhnya dengan khawatir. _Sa-Sakit sekali! Sa-Sakit… AAARRRGGGHHHH! ! !_

"Sa-Sak… It… Sakit… ARGH!" jerit Tetsuya merintih kesakitan.

"Tetsuya! Tetsuya! Kau sakit apa sih? !" tanya si surai merah itu, segera menjatuhkan tas bawaannya dan menggoyang-goyangkan tubuh si surai biru langit itu dengan pandangan kesal dan khawatir.

Namun pertanyaan itu terjawab seketika.

Mata merah dan kuning keemasan miliknya menatap suatu pemandangan mengerikan. Tubuh sang surai biru langit ini perlahan-lahan membesar, seolah tulang-tulangnya mendadak bertumbuh dengan cepat. Terdengar suara rintihan-rintihan mengerikan yang dinyanyikan oleh anak yang berkulit pucat itu, dan juga anak minim ekspresi itu berguling-guling dengan tak karuan, sembari mengeluarkan keringat dinginnya.

KRETEK KRETEK KRETEK.

Terdengar suara gesekan tulang-tulangnya, sehingga membuat si surai merah sempat merinding ngeri.

_Inikah… Efek dari Mutant-Revolution System…?_

"Tetsuya! Bertahanlah sebentar lagi!" seru si surai merah itu, meraih anggota tubuh atas milik Tetsuya, dan memeluknya dengan perlahan untuk menenangkan si surai biru langit itu dari siksaan pertumbuhan mendadak tulang-tulangnya. Ia sesekali juga mengelus punggung Tetsuya, sekedar untuk menambah rasa tenang pada anak minim ekspresi tersebut.

KRETEK KRETEK.

Setelah beberapa menit berlalu dengan siksaan yang hebat dan luar biasa, akhirnya suara gesekan tulang-tulang itu terhenti juga. Si surai biru langit ini juga akhirnya menghela napas lega sekali, dan sesekali menyeka kedua pipinya yang sudah dibanjiri oleh banyak sekali keringat dan air matanya, saking sakit dan perihnya siksaan tadi tersebut.

Seijuurou, si surai merah tersebut, lalu bertanya dengan tegas dan sedikit khawatir, "Tetsuya? Kau tak apa-apa kan? Bisa berdiri?"

"_U-Un…_ Berikan a-aku waktu… UGH!" jawab si surai biru langit tersebut, terbata-bata.

Ia kemudian memegang kedua pundak Akashi muda tersebut, seolah menjadikan si surai merah itu sebagai topangan bagi dirinya. Setelah bersusah payah berdiri, Akashi muda ini sadar satu hal yang mengejutkan. Si surai biru yang sedari tadi berukuran mini, lebih kecil beberapa senti darinya, mendadak menjadi lebih tinggi beberapa senti darinya, seolah ia bertransformasi menjadi dirinya yang lebih besar dalam sekejap.

"Tetsuya, pakai kedua bahuku." perintah Akashi muda tersebut, tegas.

"_Ha-Hai._"

Tangan kanan Tetsuya yang sudah lebih besar tersebut, lantas dikalungkan pada kedua pundak anak yang sekarang menjadi yang termungil ini. Mereka berdua lalu mengambil tasnya, memanggulnya di bahu si surai merah yang bebas dari tangan kanan Tetsuya serta memapah sang klon berambut biru langit, kembali ke rumahnya mengobati apa yang dirasakannya sakit.

"Di mana rumahmu?" tanya si surai merah, celingak-celinguk.

Mereka terus berjalan, sampai mereka tiba di tepi rerumputan yang berbatasan langsung dengan jalan beraspal tersebut. Si surai biru yang memiliki nama Kuroko Tetsuya ini, kemudian memicingkan matanya ke sebuah rumah besar dan bergaya minimalis, seraya menjawab dengan lirih, "Di… Sana… Rumah yang… Minimalis dan… Besar."

Si surai merah darah ini lalu ikut memicingkan kedua matanya, mengamati rumah minimalis dan besar tersebut. Dan perlahan-lahan ia melihat ada satu, dua, tiga – oh, pada akhirnya ada dua belas anak yang tampaknya sedang menghampiri rumah minimalis dan besar tersebut.

Seijuurou lalu gantian melirik si surai biru langit itu, "Mereka…?"

"Oh, kakak-kakak angkatku… Ugh…" jawab Tetsuya sembari mencengkeram pundak sebelah kanannya dengan erat, seolah-olah ia mencoba menahan rasa sakitnya yang luar biasa.

"Hm. Kita harus kab–."

"OI. ANAK YANG BERAMBUT MERAH DI SANAAA! KUROKO-KUUUN! !"

Sontak mereka berdua berhenti berniat kabur. Mereka lalu menolehkan kedua kepalanya, dan di sana sudah berlari anak-anak yang diliriknya tadi. Namun, salah satu dari mereka tiba-tiba berhenti begitu menatap anak yang menggotong adik termungil mereka, dan menyadari perubahan aneh yang terjadi pada si surai biru langit tersebut.

Dan dugaan anak bersurai merah itu memang selalu benar.

Perlahan namun pasti, semua anak-anak berhenti bergerak ke arah mereka berdua, begitu mereka menyadari keanehan pada tubuh si surai biru langit itu.

Tiba-tiba seorang anak laki-laki berambut cokelat, menghampirinya di depan kumpulan anak-anak tersebut seraya bertanya dengan wajah syok, kaget, kesal dan tak percaya, "Kau… Si surai merah… **Akashi Seijuurou** dari Teikou Corporation, 'kan? Apa urusanmu dengan Kuroko-kun? Dan… Kenapa Kuroko-kun mendadak bertambah tinggi seperti aku…?"

"Ya, Kiyoshi Teppei." jawab si surai merah itu, santai.

"He-Hei! Bagaimana kau tahu nam–."

"Aku datang untuk merawat **teman** baruku ini. Ada masalah?" jawab si surai merah itu, menatap semua anak-anak dengan berbahaya.

Anak laki-laki satu-satunya yang berkacamata, langsung maju kemari seraya memotongnya dengan tegang dan kesal, "Jelas ada! Dia itu anak yang kami temukan di sekitar sini! Dan, aku heran, mengapa 'klon' dari Teikou Corporation sepertimu diizinkan jalan-jalan di distrik yang mirip dengan pedesaan seperti Hagashiwachi-gumi ini?"

_Klon…?_ Si surai biru langit ini, sedikit melotot kaget mendengar salah satu 'kakak angkat'nya mengangkat topik yang menjadi _hot_ beberapa hari belakangan ini. _Akashi Seijuurou juga klon…?_ Anak yang tingginya 148 sentimeter sekarang ini, lalu menoleh si surai merah yang tingginya hanya beda 8 senti lebih pendek darinya. Ia bertanya dengan wajah syok serta suara rendah, pertanda ia sedang syok, "Kau…? Klon…? Teikou Corporation…?"

Anak berkacamata tersebut, segera mengiyakan pertanyaan si surai biru langit musim panas tersebut, "Iya! Kau tentu ingat kan cerita Alex-niisan kemarin itu? Dia adalah proyek kloning yang diciptakan oleh Teikou!"

"**Diam**. Kiyoshi, aku ingin kalian **menyerahkan** Tetsuya padaku." sergah Akashi muda ini, kesal.

GLEK.

Sontak semua anak saling lirik-melirik. Terlebih lagi, mereka semua akhirnya melirik sang ketua geng bayangan (?) Seirin, alias Kiyoshi tersebut. _Mempertahankan Kuroko-kun, sama saja artinya melawan Teikou Corporation untuk saat ini… __Namun jika memberikan Kuroko-kun padanya… Aku khawatir kita tak akan pernah bertemu lagi… __Tuhan, apa yang harus kupilih…?_

Kiyoshi menggemertakkan giginya, lalu menghela napas dengan pasrah. Setelah menundukkan kepalanya selama beberapa lama, ia akhirnya menegakkan kepalanya seraya menjawab dengan ketidakrelaan, "Jujur, aku ingin memukulmu sekarang juga, namun aku juga tahu keadaan kami sekarang. Baiklah, kami **kalah**. Asalkan Kuroko-kun tetap hidup."

"Aku juga ingin membunuhmu, tapi aku sedang berbaik hati mau membiarkan kalian hidup. Baiklah, walaupun aku tak ingin berjanji seperti itu kepada orang-orang asing seperti kalian." sahut si surai merah serta bermata _heterochromic_, menatap Kiyoshi dengan pandangan berbahaya.

"Cih. Urus sesukamu. Kuroko-kun… Maafkan Kiyoshi. Kau akan dirawat dan dijaga oleh anak cebol ini, jadi kau baik-baik ya, di sana. Bye." ujar Kiyoshi dengan wajah masam. Ia perlahan-lahan membalikkan tubuhnya, kembali melanjutkan perjalanannya kembali ke rumah.

"Kiyoshi-kun! Kenapa kau–."

"Kembali saja. Ayo pulang. Hyuuga, pimpin mereka kembali ke rumah kita."

Hyuuga langsung membentaknya habis-habisan dari belakang, "IRON HEART BUOOOODOH! ! KENAPA KAU MALAH MEMBIARKAN SI KLON DARI TEIKOU ITU MEMBAWA KUROKO-KUN PERGI ENTAH KE MANA HAH? ! KAU ITU BUOOOOOODOH APA, IRON HEART? !"

Tanpa disadarinya, anak yang berjulukan Iron Heart ini langsung berbalik kembali ke hadapan Hyuuga, dan seketika memukulnya dengan sepenuh tenaganya, sehingga membuat Hyuuga terpental ke belakang, tepatnya di tepi jalan tersebut. Anak perempuan satu-satunya di antara mereka semua, langsung meneriaki mereka berdua dengan khawatir, "KIYOSHI-KUN! HYUUGA-KUN! KALIAN BERHENTI BERANTAM KENAPA, HAH? !"

"HYUUGA BODOH!" kutuk Kiyoshi, kesal.

"KAU–."

**DUAK.**

"Kau tahu, Hyuuga… Bagaimana anak-anak seperti kita, melawan **satu perusahaan** sekaligus? Ini seperti sekelompok semut melawan sekelompok trenggiling plus serangga, tahu! Tahu posisi kita kek! Ta-Tapi… Aku juga benci bilang begini… AKU JUGA TAK RELA KALAU KUROKO-KUN DIBAWA PERGI OLEH AKASHI SEIJUUROU ITU!" Kiyoshi tiba-tiba menjawab dan curhat dalam waktu bersamaan, dengan air matanya keluar dari bola mata cokelatnya.

Hyuuga yang terjerembab di tepi jalan yang berbatasan dengan rerumputan tersebut, hanya bisa menatapnya dengan wajah hampa. Perlahan, ia mengambil posisi duduk dengan kedua kaki dibaringkan di depan Iron Heart tersebut, dan ia mulai sesenggukkan. Air matanya juga mulai keluar dari sebelah kiri matanya, membanjiri kacamatanya.

"… Kiyoshi bodoh… AKU JUGA TAK MAU TAHU! AKU INGIN MENGASUHNYA SEPERTI KAKAK MENGASUHKU DULU! KAU TAHU, AKU SUDAH MERASA KUROKO-KUN TERMASUK SALAH SATU DARI KITA! !" teriak Hyuuga, sambil masih berusaha menyeka air matanya yang tak bisa berhenti.

GREP.

Tiba-tiba tubuh besar milik Kiyoshi, memeluk tubuh kecil dan gagah milik Hyuuga. Dengan sikap ala 'kakak'nya, ia mengelus-elus rambut hitam milik Hyuuga, "Maafkan Kakak… Kakak memang tak tahu diri… Tapi… Kakak juga memikirkan keselamatan kalian… Jadi, maukah kau… Mengertinya, Hyuuga-kun?"

"Kiyoshi bodoh! Kiyoshi bodoh! Kiyoshi bodoh! Kiyoshi bodoh!" kutuk Hyuuga kesal, sambil balik memeluk Kiyoshi dengan sebal.

"Hahahaha. Ayo berdiri. Kita hanya bisa berharap pada Akashi menyebalkan itu." ujar Kiyoshi menyunggingkan senyuman inosennya, seraya mengangkat Hyuuga berdiri.

Beberapa sekon berikutnya, suasana mendadak menjadi tenang, dengan Kiyoshi mengelus-elus rambut 'adik'nya yang paling brengsek, bandel, tampan sekaligus berani tersebut dan Hyuuga memeluk tubuh besar kakak angkatnya yang licik, pintar namun sangat penyayang tersebut.

Anak perempuan satu-satunya, lalu menghampiri mereka berdua dan bertanya dengan suara serak, "Kuroko-kun… Apa ia akan pergi dari rumah kita…?"

Kiyoshi dan Hyuuga segera berhenti berpelukan, dan menatap Riko dengan wajah sedih. Kiyoshi lalu menggangguk pelan, dan menjelaskannya sembari melirik ke sosok Akashi dan Kuroko yang perlahan-lahan hilang ditelan bumi, "Ya, Riko-chan. Tapi selama dia hidup dan ada Akashi Seijuurou di sana, aku rasa dia baik-baik saja. Dan… Kurasa anak bersurai merah itu tahu sesuatu mengenai Kuroko-kun."

"Tidak… Kuroko-kun… Hiks hiks…" gumam anak perempuan bernama Riko ini, perlahan-lahan menangis.

"Riko-chan, ayo pulang. Kalian juga. Mitobe, kau sudah bawa barang belanjaanmu?" bujuk Kiyoshi sambil menghampiri Riko dan merangkulnya. Hyuuga akhirnya melirik sisi kiri jalan itu, di mana dua sosok berambut merah dan biru langit itu perlahan menghilang, dan kembali menggiring semua anak-anak yang lain, masuk rumah kesayangan mereka semua.

Dan, anak-anak Seirin ini tak menyangka bahwa mereka harus berpisah dengan sang klon tercintanya secepat ini.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**[ To be Continued (aku malas dihina-dina sekarang lol, tapi kalian boleh sembelih gue *?*) ]**


	12. Chapter 12

_Air yang begitu jernih._

_Namun tidaklah sesuai dengan dirinya yang 'hitam'… Air yang murni, mencerminkan kepribadian setiap orang yang memandanginya, namun makin banyak air itu dan makin dalam, maka tak ada yang bisa ditemui selain kegelapan itu sendiri. Sungguh suatu benda yang sangat mencerminkan dirinya._

_Dirinya yang jernih sekaligus 'gelap'_

_Dengan nama 'Kuroko' tersemat pada dirinya…_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**The Basketball Which Kuroko Plays ~ Pure and Raven-Black Existence**

© Himomo Senohara

_Disclaimer_ : **The Basketball Which Kuroko Plays** © Tadatoshi Fujimaki

_Warnings_ : OOC, AU, OC, aneh, gaje, penulisan dadakan dan lain sebagainya.

_A/N_ (Mun) : Haiya~ akhirnya, _part_ Seirin resmi berakhir di chapter sebelumnya! BERTEPUKLAH TANGAN, _MINNA_! *dikeroyok Hyuuga dan kawan-kawan* Aku juga ga rela, tapi aku juga sangat menantikan Kurochin hidup dan tinggal di bawah pengawasan sang _seme_ tertjintanya! JIAHAHAHAHAHA! *diteplok berjamaah*

**.**

**.**

**.**

**[ **_**On the way**_** ke kantor Teikou yang berlokasi di Tekkou-nitsu ]**

Kuroko Tetsuya tak menyangka hidupnya bakal berubah secepat dan sedramatis ini.

Bayangkan, saat ia pertama kalinya ditemukan oleh Hyuuga dan kawan-kawan, ia dalam keadaan seperti bayi, tak mengerti apa-apa. Ia kemudian dibawa pergi dari gedung bobrok itu oleh mereka, dan tiba di rumah yang hangat sekaligus ramai. Kedatangan walinya pun turut meramaikan rumah besar itu, dan harus ia akui, sangatlah menyenangkan bisa berlama-lama di rumah mereka.

Namun sekarang?

Jangankan bertemu dengan Hyuuga dan kawan-kawan, pulang ke distrik tersebut rasanya tak mungkin baginya, untuk saat ini. Hari-hari yang dilaluinya bagaikan _utopia_, mendadak dihancurkan dalam sekejap oleh hari-hari yang dilaluinya bagaikan neraka. Alex sang wali bagi mereka dan juga dirinya, menghilang tanpa jejak dan sudah berhari-hari tak ditemukan di distrik mana pun.

Dan pertemuan tak terduganya dengan seorang _klon_ lain, selain **dirinya** sendiri. Dan peristiwa itulah yang membawa berkah sekaligus petaka bagi dirinya. Disebut membawa berkah karena ia menemukan anak lain yang 'sejenis' dengannya, dan juga membawa petaka karena ia harus berpisah dengan rumah minimalis tersebut, Hyuuga dan kakak-kakak angkatnya yang kocak sekaligus brutal, pemandangan pedesaan yang indah, danau yang jernih, dan _harapan_nya. Harapan untuk ber_sekolah_ dengan damai.

Pertemuan itu membawanya duduk di sebuah mobil. Lebih spesifiknya, sebuah _limousine_ berwarna hitam yang mewah. Mobil mewah dan langka ini meluncur di sebuah jalan tol menuju pusat kota Tekkou-nitsu yang tak pernah Tetsuya lihat sebelumnya.

Kota yang tak pernah tidur.

Individualisme yang terasa kental.

Serta ke_stoic_an dan ke_strict_an kota yang menyatu dengan detak jantung kota Tekkou-nitsu tersebut.

"Apakah ini… Kota Tekkou-nitsu yang sebenarnya?" tanya si surai biru langit musim panas ini, melirik gedung-gedung pencakar langit serta orang-orang yang berlalu-lalang dengan sibuknya dengan pandangan tak percaya dan syok. _Kiyoshi dan teman-temannya pasti kaget_, batinnya.

"Ya. Di sini sudah masuk distrik Futsumichi-sanchou, salah satu dari lima distrik vital Tekkou-nitsu. Lima distrik itu adalah Futsumichi-sanchou, Michigawa-ichi, Tekkou-nitsu, Ritsukimeiwa-nitsu dan Batsuchuō-sanchou. Distrik Yamatsuguchi tempat kita bertemu tadi, juga masuk dalam cakupan Tekkou-nitsu, namun distrik itu hanya salah satu dari belasan distrik pinggiran." jelas si surai merah, yang mengambil posisi duduk seraya menyilangkan kedua tangannya di samping kanan si rambut biru langit ini.

"Ohhh… Kemana kita akan pergi?" tanyanya masih menatap jendela _limousine_-nya.

Si surai merah dengan mata _heterochromic_ ini, kemudian menyeringai nakal. Ia lalu menoleh ke klon selain dirinya tersebut, dan menjawab dengan nista sekali, "Kau akan tahu sesaat lagi, Tetsuya. Bersabarlah."

Hening.

Tetsuya, demikianlah nama si surai biru langit ini, bertanya lagi dengan nada datar, "Aku mau bertanya tentang klon dan topik-topik yang berdekatan dengan hal tersebut."

"Baiklah. Kau bebas bertanya apapun kepadaku." Si surai merah itu, menggangguk sambil menatap Tetsuya dengan tatapan penasaran dan juga ketertarikannya yang sedikit abnormal.

Sontak si surai biru langit ini balik menoleh ke si surai merah yang menemaninya. Mata biru langitnya menatap mata merah dan kuning keemasan, dengan pandangan intens. Tetsuya lalu mengatur napas, dan memulai sesi tanya-jawab yang langka tersebut, "Kau… Sejak kapan kau 'lahir'…?"

Si surai merah itu hanya bisa tersenyum, dan menjawabnya singkat, "Tak lama setelah kau 'bangun'. Kurang lebih… Yah, 1-2 minggu yang lalu. Itu pun kata Shintarou, salah satu dokter yang merawatku selama masa hibernasi."

_Jadi dia memang klon… _Tetsuya hanya bisa menatapnya dengan tatapan yang berganti ke tatapan investigasi mode. Ia kembali bertanya dengan lirih, dengan tangan kirinya bersandar pada pangkuan kursi mewah di dalam limousine tersebut, "Apakah kau tahu sesuatu mengenaiku…?"

"_Well_, banyak sekali. Mana yang mau kau ketahui, asal usulmu atau tujuan dirimu dibuat?" Si surai merah itu, balik bertanya dengan menaikkan satu alis kanannya, berharap Tetsuya bisa sedikit menunjukkan ekspresinya.

"Asal usulku." jawabnya singkat dan masih tanpa ekspresi.

"Oke. Menurut data yang berhasil kami temukan, kau dibuat pada tahun yang sama sepertiku… Tidak. Lebih lama dariku. Kau dibuat pada tahun 2479, 25 tahun lebih awal dariku, oleh sebuah perusahaan yang pernah menjadi yang terbesar dan terkuat nomor satu Federal Jepang ini." jelas si surai merah mungil ini, menghela napas singkat.

_A.D 2479… Itukah tahun di mana aku dibuat…?_ Tetsuya baru tahu hal ini. Tak pernah Kiyoshi dan kakak-kakak angkatnya bercerita seperti ini sampai sejauh yang si surai merah ceritakan. Si surai biru langit ini lalu meneruskannya dengan wajah datar dan sedikit menggangguk, "Teruskan, Akashi-kun."

"Seijuurou lebih baik." bantah si surai merah bermarga Akashi ini, memberengut kesal.

"_Hai_, Seijuurou-kun."

_PUH!_

"Baiklah, kalau kau sudah menyebutnya begitu. Tahun itu, kau satu-satunya klon khusus yang sedang dibuat, atas perintah Federal Jepang. Namun, lima tahun setelahnya, perlahan-lahan tiga klon khusus lainnya juga dibuat, namun dengan proses yang sedikit berbeda dengan kamu dan aku. Terakhir, sepertinya aku sih. Sebenarnya, ada puluhan klon yang sama seperti kita, namun tubuh mereka semuanya sama seperti manusia, hanya saja, mereka 'dibuat', tidak dilahirkan secara alami." jelas Akashi Seijuurou ini, detail.

Tetsuya rupanya balas mengernyitkan dahinya setelah si surai merah tersebut tertawa kecil, dan bertanya dengan sinis dan kesal, "Kau kenapa tertawa tadi, Seijuurou-kun? Oh ya… Kau bilang aku diciptakan oleh sebuah perusahaan yang _pernah_ menjadi yang terbesar dan terkuat di sini kan? Siapakah perusahaan itu…?"

Sontak si surai merah yang menyandang marga Akashi ini, mengulum seringaian.

_Kau benar-benar cocok untuk mendapatkan julukan Phantom Clone_, batinnya puas. Ia lalu kembali menerangkannya, "Itu adalah… Kau pasti tahu. **Kuroko Research Corporation**."

PLIK.

"… Apa? Perusahaan itu_kah_ yang membuatku…? Tunggu! Kalau begitu, kau tahu siapakah Kuroko Futsuno? !" sergah Tetsuya, sambil membombardir sang Emperor dengan pertanyaan yang benar-benar _to the point_.

"Ya." Seijuurou menggangguk, seraya mengurangi jaraknya dengan sang _Phantom Clone_ tersebut, dengan mata _heterochromic_nya menatap lekat-lekat mata _cerulean_ milik si surai biru langit itu. Ia lalu tersenyum misterius, dan menjelaskannya, "Aku sangat tahu tentang Kuroko Futsuno, meski kami tak pernah bertemu. Dan kita _tak akan pernah_ bertemu dengan_nya_."

Tetsuya yang mendadak merasa tidak enak dengan tatapan si surai merah, lalu berusaha menjauh diri darinya hingga terpojok di sudut limousine itu dan berkata dengan lirih, "To-Tolong jelaskan tentang Kuroko Futsuno, Seijuurou-kun. Aku tak suka kau mendekat seperti ini."

_Hm, kau benar-benar menarik_, batin si surai merah itu, makin tertarik.

Sang Emperor lalu menjelaskannya sambil menarik dirinya dari Tetsuya, "Kalau dijelaskan secara biologis, kau memiliki darah dan DNA Kuroko Futsuno. Istilah kemasyarakatannya, kau adalah 'anak' Kuroko Futsuno. Direktur Kuroko Research Corporation itu mengimplan DNA-nya pada tubuhmu."

_Ja-Jadi…? !_ "Ja-Jadi… Kuroko Futsuno itu… _Ayah_ku…?" tanya Tetsuya terpana syok.

"Ya. Jangan khawatir, bukan cuma kamu saja yang seperti itu. Aku juga." tambah si surai merah itu, santai sambil menyilangkan kedua tangan dan kakinya.

_Dia juga…?_ Tetsuya yang merasa tak mengerti maksudnya, kemudian bertanya dengan wajah serius kepadanya, "Maksudmu? Aku tak mengerti pembicaraanmu."

"Kalau kau seperti itu, 'anak' dari Kuroko Futsuno, berarti aku juga 'anak' dari seorang Akashi Seitsuhiro, direktur sekaligus CEO Teikou Corporation. Sayang, aku tak dianugerahi sebuah sistem tubuh yang mengerikan seperti punyamu, Tetsuya." Si surai merah ini, merasa gemas melihat ketidaktahuan Tetsuya tersebut.

… _Pantas saja aku merasa dia mirip seseorang di salah satu artikel itu…_ Tetsuya teringat saat ia membongkar perpustakaan mini di rumahnya tempo lalu. Di situ ada foto wartawan yang sedang mewawancarai seorang pria berusia sekitar tiga puluh lima-an tahun yang sedang melempar senyum ke para _papparazi_ tersebut, dan wajahnya mirip dengan anak bersurai merah ini. Namun, ada satu hal yang mengganggu pikirannya. _Sistem tubuh yang mengerikan…?_

Si surai biru itu lalu bertanya dengan nada yang kembali mendatar, "Apakah sistem tubuh yang mengerikan? Bukannya kita _sama_, Seijuurou-kun?"

Berbeda dengan apa yang dia duga, si surai merah itu justru menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya. Ia mengoreksinya dengan tenang dan sedikit… Iri, "Sudah kubilang, kita ini _berbeda_, baik secara fisik maupun jiwa. Tubuhmu memiliki sebuah sistem yang benar-benar _masterpiece_ dan diburu oleh pihak-pihak yang menginginkannya. Nanti saja aku jelaskannya. Nah, tujuan mereka membuatmu… Tak lain adalah menjadi seorang _soldier_."

_Tentara…?_ Seketika bulu kuduknya berdiri, ngeri mendengar penjelasan si surai merah tersebut. _Klon diciptakan untuk menjadi seorang tentara? Ini jelas-jelas melampaui akal…_ Tetsuya yang selama ini memegang ideologis seorang realis; seseorang yang hanya percaya pada realita, rupanya sudah terganggu dengan rencana tak masuk akal tersebut.

"Tentara? Tak mungkin. Klon kan hanyalah makhluk hidup lemah, lebih lemah dari manusia, kupikir." bantah si surai biru langit itu, mengeleng-gelengkan kepalanya dengan ngeri.

"Tidak. Klon itu, ya memang, ada yang lemah, tergantung sistem yang diciptakannya. Aku dan kau berbeda dengan para klon biasa. Kau tahu, aku diciptakan dengan _antidote system_, _muscular-protection system_, _high healing system_, dan yang paling utama… _Emperor System_, sebuah sistem di mana struktur saraf di dalam otakku sedikit lebih tebal dari manusia biasa. Ini membuatku menjadi seperti Albert Einstein, ya, bahkan lebih dari itu. 'Ayah'ku saja tidak punya riwayat saraf seperti itu." jelas si penyandang nama Akashi ini, menyeringai.

_Emperor System… Sistem saraf otak…_ Tetsuya kemudian memiringkan kepalanya, kembali memandang kota Tekkou-nitsu dari dalam limousine sembari bertanya lebih jauh, "Mutasi DNA ya? Aku pernah membacanya di buku yang diberikan Kiyoshi-kun tempo lalu."

Sang Emperor lalu tersenyum simpel, dan menggangguk, "Ya, mutasi DNA. Dan aku percaya 'ayah'mu juga melakukan hal yang sama di dalam tubuhmu."

Hening.

_Jadi dia memang orang yang tepat untuk ditanyai… _Batin si surai biru langit ini, merasa takut. Jangankan mengetahui asal usulnya, mengetahui apa yang sedang terjadi dalam tubuhnya sendiri pun ia tak berani, saking takutnya. Si surai _baby blue_ ini segera teringat dengan kejadian tadi; tulang-tulangnya mendadak berkembang dalam kurun waktu belasan menit, dan ia tiba-tiba sudah menjadi seperti seorang anak berusia kira-kira dua belas tahun. Benar-benar mengerikan.

_Haaaahhh… _Tetsuya lalu menghela napas panjang, dan bertanya lagi, "Jangan bilang diriku sudah diutak-atik lebih parah darimu, Seijuurou-kun."

"Sayang sekali, tapi faktanya memang begitu. Oh, kita sudah sampai."

"Eh?"

Tetsuya kembali mengalihkan perhatiannya ke jendela limousine itu, dan mendapati ia sudah melewati gerbang yang besar dan kokoh, dan memasuki sebuah area yang sangat luas.

Area itu terdiri dari sebuah gedung pencakar langit, serta beberapa hektar taman yang sangat luas terletak di sekeliling limousine tersebut. Sebuah jalan besar terentang sepanjang perjalanan limousine itu dari gerbang ke gedung pencakar langit tersebut. Saat mereka sudah hampir sampai, mata _cerulean_ Tetsuya melihat sebuah papan besar yang terpasang di depan gedung pencakar langit dengan tulisan sebagai berikut : **Teikou Corporation**.

Saat mereka masuk ke teras gedung pencakar langit tersebut, di sana sudah berdiri beberapa orang, termasuk seorang pria berambut merah yang sama seperti anak bersurai merah tersebut. Limousine itu kemudian berhenti, dan beberapa sekon kemudian, Akashi muda itu lalu keluar dari limousine, diikuti oleh si surai biru langit.

Si surai merah yang sepantaran dengan si rambut _baby blue_ ini, menyapa pria berambut sama sepertinya, "_Konnichiwa_, Seitsuhiro. Aku membawa Tetsuya, sesuai rencana Anda."

"Wah… Dia benar-benar membawa Tetsuya Project…" gumam seorang cowok bersurai biru malam, terpana kaget dan menganga tak percaya dengan anak yang dibawa Akashi versi muda tersebut.

"Hmph." Yang berambut hijau, malah menaikkan kacamatanya.

"Waaahhh, anak yang dibawa Akashicchi manis juga-ssu!" Yang berambut kuning kepirangan, girang banget.

Dan yang berambut ungu hanya bisa memakan _snack_nya dengan rakus.

Tetsuya menatap keempat pria dewasa berambut warna-warni tersebut dengan pandangan waspada. Ia lalu menyembunyikan tubuhnya di belakang badan si surai merah yang bermata _heterochromic_, namun apa daya, tubuhnya lebih tinggi beberapa senti darinya, sehingga rambutnya yang sedikit berantakan, kelihatan cukup jelas.

Akhirnya sang pria berambut merah yang jauh lebih tua dari yang bermata _heterochromic_, menyapa si surai biru langit itu, "Selamat datang di Teikou Corporation… Tetsuya-kun… _Phantom Clone_."

**-xXx-**

**[ Los Angeles, Amerika ]**

("_Italic_" dalam bagian ini, berbahasa Amerika, "Text" adalah bahasa Inggris asli dan juga merupakan lagu buatan si empunya.)

"_Wah, wah… _How the hell did you do…?"

Sebuah nyanyian, entah itu buatan siapa, rupanya berdengung dengan pelan di sekitar ruangan yang gelap gulita. Koreksi, dengan pencahayaan yang minim, di mana cahaya itu datang dari banyak monitor-monitor yang terpasang di depan sang empu ruangan tersebut. Lantainya sungguh berantakan, diisi dengan botol-botol plastik kosong yang dilempar secara sembarangan.

Dan suara itu kembali bernyanyi, "The war is about to begin, to which it would be the bloodiest one…"

KLIK. KLIK.

Salah satu monitornya tiba-tiba menampakkan sesuatu yang sepertinya merupakan rekaman kamera pengawas. Monitor itu menampakkan sebuah koridor, dan beberapa lama kemudian tiba-tiba berubah dengan kedatangan beberapa orang yang terekam di sana. Ada dua di antara beberapa orang tersebut, berambut merah membara. Sisanya berambut warna-warni, seperti pelangi, dan satu lagi…

Sontak si empu ruangan itu, menyeringai sadis.

"The bell is echoed, and ding-dong-ding-dong! Begin the party, let's do!"

Jarinya yang lentur dan sangat lentik, kemudian meraih sebuah HP bermerek Ap*le dengan ukuran cukup besar, yang terletak di samping kanan _keyboard_nya. Ia lalu mengutak-atik HP tersebut, dan ia kemudian meneleponnya seraya mengutak-atik _keyboard_nya menggunakan tangan kiri, "_Yo! Aku menemukan sesuatu yang bagus. Sangat bagus, namun sangat buruk. _The hell is opened, here we go! Let's dance at the floor of the flames!"

Suara di seberang HP-nya terdengar menghela napas, kelihatannya pusing oleh tingkah si empu ruangan tersebut, "_Kau tak pernah berhenti menyanyikan lagu buatanmu sendiri, ya? _Well_, apakah berita itu? Dua-duanya saja._"

Si empu ruangan gelap itu kemudian menjawabnya seraya berdiri dan bergaya ala Kamen Rider favoritnya di atas kursi dorong tersebut, "_Dua Akashi berhasil mendapatkan _Tetsuya Project. _Aku tahu sosok Tetsuya Project! Oh, dia sangat imut dan menggemaskan! Cute! Sampai-sampai aku ingin __**memakan**__nya!_"

Hening.

"_Katakan, di mana _Tetsuya Project _itu?_" tanya suara seberang HP-nya, penasaran.

"How the hell did you do~ The war is about to be-gin! Be-gin the party! Let's dance~ _oh? Di Teikou Corporation cabang Tekkou-nitsu… Jauh banget, banget, banget! Apa yang akan kamu lakukan, Mr._ Moulineaux?" jawab si empu ruangan itu, meloncat dan bersalto di langit-langit ruangan yang gelap itu.

Suara di seberang HP Ap*le si empu ruangan tersebut, merendah dan penuh rencana kejam, "_Terima kasih atas informasinya. Oh ya, coba nyanyikan lagi lagu buatanmu, _Haizaki Shougo…?"

Sontak si empu ruangan itu menampakkan dirinya. Sekelebat rambut abu-abu mengkilat, muncul dari kepalanya, hingga ke bawah tubuhnya. Pria berusia sekitar dua puluh tahun ini, mengenakan kemeja berlengan pendek dengan kancing terbuka pada butir ketiga dari atas, dengan celana panjang berwarna cokelat.

HUP!

Pria bernama Haizaki ini, kemudian menyanyikan bait terakhirnya di HP-nya sebelum memutuskan sambungannya, "How the hell did you do~?/ Let's dance at this bloodiest party!/ Splash the blood over the world, over the galaxy, over the universe~/ And you'll die in nothingness! _Terima kasih kembali, Mr._ Moulineaux!"

PIP.

Sebuah seringaian muncul dari bibir dingin milik pria bersurai abu-abu itu. Ia kemudian berkata dengan sinis sembari mengambil sebuah spidol _boardmarker_ berwarna merah yang tergeletak pada sebuah celah antara baris pertama dengan baris kedua _keyboard_ tersebut, kemudian mencoretnya pada monitor di mana kamera pengawas menunjukkan adanya seorang pria berambut _blonde_ yang ikut bersama dua orang berambut merah tersebut.

"_Kau akan mati, _Kise. _Ingat dendam Sapphire Biological Corporation ini. Kau juga, _Seitsuhiro _berikut_ _anaknya… _Seijuurou, _benar? Hm~ hm~ _Let the hell be-gin! The bell is echoed, and you'll be dying in nothingness! The remained one is m-e! M-e, the most powerful clone!"


End file.
